Luna Blanca
by Nekomix79
Summary: Orihime, who is though to be dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This changes everyone, including Grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1: Zoo Animals

**Luna Blanca**

**Ok, so this is my first fan fiction! Ahhhh, it's great to finally vent a little and show off some fanfiction.**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. She wants to get revenge on Aizen, and Grimmjow surprisingly helps her through her suffering.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Luna Blanca: Chapter 1

"Hows it feel, princess?!" The pig-tailed arrancar laughed as she threw the human across the room, blood flying. Orihime gasped as she was slammed against the wall, her fragile arm cracking. Menoly grabbed her by the throat before she could collapse, squeezing out Orihimes air supply. She choked, her feet dangling just above the ground.

"Not so fast!" the blonde chuckled, tightening her grip.

Loly walked slowly toward her, giving her time to suffer, the clicking of her heels echoing throughout the large room.

"I asked how it felt, princess."  
She smiled evilly

"I wonder what it's like, being the little princess of Las Noches. Hmm?"

She grabbed Orihimes chin, yanking her down to eye-level.

"Too bad."

"Sure wish I could be YOU!" Loly yelled as she kneed Orihime in the stomach.

Menoly dropped her to the ground, letting her crumple in a dirty both stood back, admiring thier work as she coughed up blood

"Now-"

"Loly." Menoly interrupted, paling slightly.

"What?!" Loly asked irately.

"Ulqiuorra. He's coming!"

Loly grew a panicked look, but then relaxed.

"See you soon, Princess. We had a good time!" Loly and Menoly giggled, exiting quickly.

Orihime just lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, growing tired of the taste of iron in her mouth. She painfully pushed herself against the wall, taking in short gasps as she did so.

She felt herself getting dizzy. She leaned over to the side and threw up bile and blood.

Strangely, the blood was still able to scare her. She started shaking uncontrollably, silent sobs racking her body. She was alone, there was no one coming for her, no one that cared.

She held her hands up to her face. She stared at her chipped, bloody nails and her bruised arms and hands.

Noitra was next to come. He would surely have his way with her before the day was done. He had already harassed her numerous times before, and even she could tell what was next. The thought of losing her virginity to a violent man like him was almost unbearable.

She looked at the large, jagged pieces of glass laying next to her. So much violence. There was nothing more in her life. It ended just as it started.

Maybe she should end it.

One stab. One thrust. One flick of the wrist, and it was all over. All the suffering, all the pain. None of it would be real anymore. She no longer had a purpose, so what was the point?

She reached for the longest one she could find, wrapping her bloody nails around the sharp device.

Orihime used to be so happy. No one would ever dream of her killing herself, she just wasn't the type to commit suicide. She hated for it all to end this way. But no one cared. Not Chad, or Ishida-kun, or Rukia. And definently not Kurosaki-kun.

"Dear Sora, and Tatsuki" she thought as she raised the glass to her neck. "I know this is a little unexpected of me, but don't get mad." tears streamed down her face as her lips twitched. "Sorry, but I can't take this anymore. So I'm going to kill myself."

"I've probably gone insane by now, but I think I will be much happier dead."

"I wonder how it feels, Sora." She closed her eyes. "To be hollow, to be dead."

"No more pain..." she drew the glass back. "No more sorrow..." she prepared to strike. "Just peace."

Just as the glass was inches from her throat, A long white hand seized her arm.

Ulquiorra.

"Woman. Do you forget your place?"

Shock. Shock and anger was all she felt. She was about to save herself, about to feel peace and happiness. No more pain. But Ulquiorra took it away.

She shook with rage. She let out A bloody scream, ignoring the pain as she toppled him over onto the ground, pinning his arms down and staining his white jacket with her blood.

She was on top of the Cuatro Espada, teeth clenched and nostrils flaring.

Ulquiorra, being one to never show his emotions, and have outstanding self-control, kept his calm. But his eyes widened slightly, seeing her in the state she was in. She had never had an outburst such as this before.

"Wo-"

"_Why_?!" she screamed at him, tears dripping on his jacket. "Why did you stop me?!"

"Your job is to stay alive-" He stopped at the sight of her shaking. She clenched his jacket in her tiny fists

"I- I HATE YOU!" she screamed right in his face. Ulquiorra still maintained his blank expression. He roughly pushed her off of him, standing up and dusting off his hakama. "That does not matter."

Her face contorted in a tremendous struggle to control her blackened rage.

"Do you not remember? One of your main duties is to stay alive for Aizen-sama. It does not matter what you feel."

She screamed at him until he left, the door creaking shut.

There was no escape. Death wasn't even an option anymore. She curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth, hot tears running off her pale and hollow face. She whimpered and cried until she passed out on the floor.

"Oh my God...oh..."

They had broken her.

XxX

Morning

Daily Routine

"My name is Inoue Orihime"

"I'm 17 years old."

"I used to live in Karakura Town."

"Now I live in Hueco Mundo."

"I bleed alot"

"I'm hungry alot"

"everyone is hollow."

"Everything is white."

I exist only to serve Aizen-Sama."

She stared blankly into the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. Her cheeks were hollowed out, and there were scars all over her face. There was no point in healing them. She didn't go to look out the window, no one was coming.

"Yoooo Orihime!" The slimy voice seemed to fall on her shoulders.

Gin Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru." Orihime replied in monotone. She could see His disgusting face appear behind her.

"Awww Hime-chan! Ya look sad!"  
He sang.

She slowly turned around to look at his closed-eyed, fox face.

"What is it?"

He had been visiting her weekly. She braced herself for all mental tirade.

"You look so _dead_."

She blinked. She hadn't heard that one before.

"Dead?"

"Are ya?" His smile grew

Orihime closed her eyes. "I don't...even...know."

He slid his long fingers over her shoulder, making her shiver.

"Ya wanna be?"

Orihime didn't answer. Orihime doesn't know. She doesn't know anything anymore.

"Ya need to clarify huh?"

She stayed stoic.

I don't ...know...I don't know...I don't know I don't know I don't don't know...anything anymore.

He squeezed her arm.

"Just repeat after me, kay?"  
She cringed. I don't know.

"I am dead."  
"I am dead"

"I am nothing"  
"I am nothing" tears brimmed in her eyes. I don't know.

"I will always be hollow"  
"I will always be hollow"

"How's that?" He chuckled

"I don't know." She would remain blank. She would remain white. She would clear her mind and her emotions...so she could erase her existence.

"But you want to."

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT.

"you want to see the knife pierce your flesh"

Tears. "stop it." I just don't know anymore...Kurosaki-kun.

"Just to see you all dead."

"Please!" Failure. Utter failure once again to control the useless emotions that will forever plague her.

"Little Orihime, all in red and white," He sang in her ear.

She clutched her head and began to shake. "N-No..." And the utter insanity that tags along...like a shadow...

"All the lovely wounds just right"

"No"

"the little dead doll" he sang

"All in red and white."

"Stop it!" She screamed, crying hysterically. She dashed out of the room, running as fast as she could away from Gin.

She clenched her teeth as tears streamed down her face, her breathing jagged and labored.

I have to get out of here I have to get out of here I need...to erase my existence?

She rounded the corner, not ready for what happened next. She hit something big and solid, something much taller than her. She hit the ground with a painful thud, wincing. She rapidly jerked her head up.

She knew him.

Her eyes first caught the spiky blue hair, then ran down to his muscular torso, sporting the scar Ichigo gave him in thier battle almost a year or two ago.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques stared at the wild, tear-streaked face of the human. Her nose was running and her hair was in her face. Like a little caged animal. Like a cute...little zoo animal.

Grimmjow was one of the normal visitors in her nightmares along with Ulquiorra. He was utterly terrifying. His body was like a fortified, bloodied, building of mass destruction. Every time he smiled, she would break out into a cold sweat. He smiled when he impaled, marred, and mutilated. It was his nature. His very reiatsu screamed bloodlust. But she no longer cared about that. She drew a ragged breath.

"Watch it." he growled, not really giving much care. If she was really an animal he would treat her as such.

She looked at him with her desperate eyes, she struggled to get up, shaking as she did so. "I...H-Have...have to get Aizen!" She mumbled the last part as she frantically scrambled to her feet.

She stood but then stumbled again, plummeting to the ground. But this time, a large hand grabbed her wrist. "Whats with you?" He let go of her roughly, pushing her forward.

She scampered off in a hurry, not even saying a word, as silent as death itself.

Grimmjow was still wondering what was scaring her so bad. He had never seen her so shaken. She was such a mess.

That's when he sensed Gin's reiatsu. Now he understood. That creepy fox-face always paid her visits. She had finally cracked. Her heart was undoubtedly the strongest bone in her body. It amused him to see her face come to realization.

He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he decided to follow the human girl. He walked Idly down the hallway, following her spirit pressure. But, as impatient as he was, he decided to use sonido to catch up to her.

Aizen had been carrying on a rather productive and boring conversation with Ulquiorra, who actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Aizen had just descended from his throne, and was headed towards Orihimes room. "There is an experiment involving the Hogyoku," He had explained to Ulquiorra as they walked down the hall. "I need Mrs Inoue."

Ulquiorra almost winced at the idea. "Forgive me if I am out of line for speaking this opinion, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra began, furrowing his brows slightly and closing his eyes. "But I do not believe this human is a suitable companion in any task for one such as yourself."

Aizen just smiled. "Not companion, but a subject."

"Lord Aizen!"

Aizen turned his head to see the disheveled girl before him.

"Ahh Mrs Inoue. Just the-"

She ran to him, orange hair flying behind her. She skidded to a halt, throwing herself at his feet and weeping.

Grimmjow gawked behind a corner. Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes.

"Woman." He said harshly, "This is unacceptable. Conserve the little pride you have left and pick yourself up."

"Leave her be, Ulquiorra." Aizen commanded softly. Ulquiorra stepped back. Aizens smile faded slightly. "Miss Inoue, Is there is a problem?"

She looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes. Aizen noticed the change immediately. Her face had hollowed, And the color on her cheeks and eyes were no longer there. He developed a concerned look on his features.

"Please..." her voice cracked, the tears were streaming down her face. "Just...End me!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Grimmjow tilted his head slightly So he could hear better. The room was dead silent

"Why would I do that?" Aizens voice lowered.

"I'm begging you!"she cried out, sobbing. "I can't take this anymore! I can't even kill myself! All I want is this to end! Please Aizen-sama!" her tears were forming a little puddle on the ground. The pain and sorrow came in waves, shaking her to the core.

He let her cry at his feet, gazing at Her trembling form. He smiled. A worthy and willing subject. He crouched down and took her chin in his hand. She heaved a shaky breath and grasped his wrist.

"I shall grant your request" he smiled warmly. Her eyes lit up with joy

She sniffed. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She was shaking and sweating like some crazed dog. Her lips quivered and twitched upward akwardly.

He stood up, and she could see him wave his finger, but she couldn't see clearly because of the tears blurring her vision.

She started to smile with gratitude, when she felt something sharp pierce her neck. She cared only for a second. For her world started to spin and everything went dark.

Grimmjows eyes widened as he watched her pale face hit the floor, her dainty little hand following. She had her eyes closed.

"When I died, I died with a smile"

"Gather all the Espada." Aizen grinned as he summoned the hogyoku.

"We are about to have a new arrancar."

Grimmjow turned away, frowning.

**Yea...a little dark. HEHE. Remember! It's my first, so don't burn me with your imaginary hypocritical flames of demise! Thank you.**

**Review and continue reading because you want to be smart:)**

**And because Grimmjow is the sexiest kitten Eva **

** PEACE AND PANDAS,**

** NekoMix79**


	2. Chapter 2: Burn It All

**Luna Blanca**

**Ok, so this is my first fan fiction! Ahhhh, it's great to finally vent a little and show off some fanfiction.**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This changes everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X

Chapter 2

*Photo snap*

"Why did you cut your hair, onee-chan?"

"Oh, well, I wanted it short!"  
(laughs nervously)

(Crosses fingers)

*Photo snap*

(running footsteps)

"Onii-chan, where are we going?"

"away from mommy and daddy."

"Why?"

"they want to hurt you, but I'm not gonna let them."

*photo snap*

"Hey!" (smiles warmly) "Your Orihime right? Let's be friends!"

"Friends?"

"Yea! I'm Tatsuki!" (holds out hand)

*photo snap*

"Look at my lunch Tatsuki!"

"Oh...uh wow! Looks interesting!"

"Yeah! Red bean paste with licorice!"

"Oh ok...well I have a normal lunch." (laughs)

*photo snap*

"Sora! No you can't leave me! Please! No!

"Don't leave me all alone, Sora. Please don't die..."

*photo snap*

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun"

"but I can't kiss you."

"goodbye"

*Fade to black*

"_Alive again, I frowned"_

_"This is not who I want to be"_

_"I am reborn with the heart that masks my face."_

_"No sword can sever the shackles of pain that bound me."_

_"Thus, I cannot be slain."_

Halibel Tia was the last Espada to enter the throne room and hear Orihimes tormented screams.

Her blond lashes rose. "What is this?" She asked calmly. Massive spiritual pressure flowed from the torrent of wind and dust, the outline of a girl could be seen behind it all. Her reiatsu fluctuated, cracking the glass on the windows and breaking the tiled floors. "Aizen is turning the woman?"she was intrigued by this.

"I believe so." Szayel Apporo Granz commented from the side of Hallibel. His pink hair was whipped back from his face as he tried to cover it with his hands. "How interesting, the human is actually having an outstanding evolution." The Octava smirked, pushing up his glasses. The screaming continued and didn't even pause for a breath. It was ragged and blood curdling, so inhuman and unrecognizable.

A howling noise pierced the air as Orihime began to claw at her chest. Grimmjow observed the hole beginning to form just above her breastbone.

It struck something in him to watch her suffer as she did. Was it sorrow, pity maybe? Sorrow was impossible, so pity. What a joke, as if he had ever felt for anyone, especially that weakling! It was the hole that he knew so well that drew their experiences together.

He remembered how she looked before the transformation began. She had a horrible look on her face. She screamed painfully, her mangled cries echoing throughout the halls. but soon he couldn't hear a sound. Then, she reached out to him, her tiny hand emerging from the swirling dust beginning to envelop her form. "please" she had mouthed, or something along those lines. How utterly weak and ridiculous. She was a vile creature, a worthless being that took up his air. He was glad. The transformation would probably kill her anyway.

She felt her bones being ripped apart and put back together again. Her throat was heated and she felt electricity coarse through her. She tore at the hole in her chest, Were the center of the pain was. The pain was unbelievable, so intensely hungry to devour her very soul. The fiery sensation crawled up her limbs and slowly her heart began to waste away in the fire.

All of the Espada were shielding there faces now, the dust and electricity was shaking the ground and swirling about them.

Ulquiorra muttered some curses, which he usually didn't do, but he resented the idea of this experiment, wether or not it worked out. She was a human, a normal teenage girl. He felt a little insulted that she might actually become the same as himself.

Ulquiorra took notice of the sudden absence of the girls pained screams. The wind and reiatsu died down. At first, he thought she was dead, but he quickly pushed away the thought. There was now an abnormal yet subdued reiatsu pulsation.

Grimmjow let out a little breath, actually a little interested in what he was seeing.

There, in the very front of the throne room, lay a small arrancar girl. Her hair covered most of her naked form, as it had grown much longer. She lay on her back, completely still. Her lips were parted slightly, and her eyes were closed peacefully. However, her chest never moved up and down, and the intake of wind never passed through her lips. Her fiery auburn locks were splayed out wildly. Her hand was laid out softly across her stomach, followed by the the other hand laying flat beside her turned head. Her entire body practically glittered in the light, causing everyone's eyes to sparkle with a hint of curiosity

Aizen calmly walked over to the girl. He motioned to a group of servants, "gown. Here." They scurried off to find one. He then motioned to the all the dumbfounded Espada. "Don't be shy," he smiled horribly, "come, let us see how your sister turned out."

Szayel quickly complied, whipping out his notebook and pen and scurrying over to analyze the subject. Noitora, even though frowning, advanced with sinful curiosity for the Pet-sama. Grimmjow followed a bit hesitantly, as well as Ulquiorra. Then Hallibel, then Aareoneario, then Stark. Soon, all the Espada, including Gin and Aizen, formed a rather tight circle around the naked girl. All had genuinely curious and slightly dumb expressions on thier faces. (Tousen came closer, but because he was blind, he made no attempt to see). Gin's lips formed a small, cutely arched up frown, and he even opened his electric blue eyes as he craned to see over some of the tall Espada. All were waiting patiently, silently.

Noitora eventually smiled after he finished eye-sexing the girl, and nudged a focused and wide-eyed Grimmjow. "She looks way better naked." He whispered. Grimmjow didn't pay attention to the comment, he just kept staring at her. Anyone could admit, she was incredibly beautiful, like some holy angelic being. Grimmjow had had a lot of woman, but she by far was high in comparison. Of course she looked better naked. "thanks for telling me the obvious, dumbass." Grimmjow whispered back, not taking his eyes off the woman. All men silently agreed to the fact that she was above average. Even Yammy, who was towering above the group, nodded to himself on this.

A painful, shuddering gasp suddenly came from the girl as she arched her back and parted her lips. All the Espada took a step back from the writhing girl.

She opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Bloody Euphoria

**Luna Blanca Ch3**

**I'm having some serious Grimmjow feels right now...not even joking...he's just so PERFECT! I could rant for hours I sware! I'm such a fangirl!Kyaaaaa!**

**COBALT!**

**Srry just ate like 10 cookies and soda:D**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei**.

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Her eyes had a dormant look, and her body stilled almost instantly. Yet there was a light, so bright all Espada had to shield their faces.

There were a couple of gasps, and not all were from the high ranked arrancars and ex-shinigamis in the room.

There, in front of Orihime, appeared six figures.

"The hell..." Noitora muttered, all of them were silent, with astonished looks on their faces.

"W-what's going on?" The one called Althea mumbled, looking around. His blond ponytail swayed about. The girl named Lirio gasped, crouching over in her white swimsuit. "Orihime-sama!"

Iris' eyes widened, and she put her Kimono sleeved hands to her mouth and hid her face under her bone canopy-like hood "Oh No...We are-"  
"Orihime-sama is-" the large one with a bone mask's voice was muffled.  
"An arrancar! Ridiculous! What is this?!" The thin, eye-patched Margarita screamed, making some of the Espada cringe.  
Camelia, The masked, spiky-haired arrancar in a jump suit growled. He eyed Aizen with hate. "You Bastard!" He seethed. "You did this to her?!"

Aizen smiled warmly. "Of course. With the hogyoku."

"What have you done?!" The blond Althea screamed at Aizen.

"Ill kill you!" Camelia yelled, extending his sharp, black and white wings. He charged at Aizen. "Protector Corte!" A light shot out from behind him, propelling him forward.

"Ghf!" Aizens hand clamped around Camelia's face tightly. "Bakudo number one, Sai."  
Camelia fell to his knees, completely paralyzed. "You son of a Bitch!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Aizen calmly walked around him and stood to look at the two fearful woman and arrancar men.

Ume, Lirio, and Margarita all spoke in unison, "Tres Enlaces Escudo!"  
A glowing, triangular shield projected a barrier between all of them and Aizen.

"You are her power." Aizen smiled. "You make up her Shun Shun Rikka? I presume?" He gestured to all the arrancars behind the shield, Camelia's struggling form behind him.

Althea spoke up. "Yes." He spoke quite seriously, unlike his usual friendly and easy-going self. "Now, might I ask, What you intend to do with this girl?"

"My intentions involve the evolution of her power, and the transformation of her body."

Lirio whipped around, her big eyes flaring behind her white goggles. "No way! Don't touch Orihime-sama!"

Althea cut in. "I cannot allow to meddle with her. You are prohibited from doing so!" He clenched his teeth as his anger set in.

"Prohibited?" Aizen chuckled lightly. "Bakudo number 4, Hainawa." A golden chain shot out from his fingers, colliding with the shield before making it shatter. The shining metal wrapped around all five people, crushing the together. The girls squealed while the men desperately tried to wiggle free. "Stop!" Tsubaki yelled desperately, trying to break the paralyzation.

"I'm sorry for being so impolite, but most of my actions are unprohibited."

All of the bound arrancars glared at Aizen.

"Now," Aizen said, running a hand through his hair, "tell me who you are. State your names.

"I am currently Althea. Previously Shuno" Althea said, defeated.

"Ayame. Now I've become Iris." Iris whispered, looking down.

"Hinagiku, now known as Margarita!"

"I am Baigon." The big man held his head high. "Now Ume."

"Lily. Now I'm Lirio." lirio sniffed, her angry eyes glistening.

Aizen turned around to smile at the fuming arrancar kneeling at his feet. The man looked up, death in his eyes.

"Tsubaki." He growled. "I am now Camelia, the one who's gonna kick your ass."

Aizens eye glistened in evil amusement before commanding, "Materialize. Now."

That's when Lirio burst into tears. Iris patted her on her back as Althea sighed. "N-No-!" Camelia started, but Althea cut him off. "We have no choice!" He hissed. "He's right." Ume muttered. "Shit!" Margarita cursed aloud.

Then they all began to glow, and before the Espada even had time to blink, a glittering sword had clattered to the floor.

Orihime Inoue's hollow eyes fluttered open. A piercing silver shot open for all to see.

A sudden burst of reiatsu bubbled up from inside her quaking body, causing all the Espada around her to take a step back. She arched her back as she cried out and coughed, her body convulsing on its side as she coughed profusely.

Aizen quickly summoned several arrancar doctors and nurses, and they all came scurrying at one time, frantically surrounding the girl. A nurse gently lifted the girls head as she coughed violently and gasped. The nurse quickly checked her vitals. Orihime tried to calm herself, clenching her teeth and squinting one eye shut.

All the Espada looked on in wonder at the girl that looked dead a moment ago but was now brimming with life. Aizen smiled widely. The experiment was a sucess.

A young doctor siezed her arm in an attempt to steady her, and then another began to do the same. Orihimes body convulsed one last time, and she went into a state of panic and felt instinctively cornered. Squeezing both eyes shut, she gasped and threw the doctor off her with a flick of her arm. He was thrown across the room and hit the wall, the immense impact causing blood to spray around his person. His semi-permanent engravement on the stone wall kept him stuck there a while longer before the flattened doctor fell to the ground with a sickening splatter of blood. Orihime looked on Wide-eyed in surprise, all the servants froze in shock.

She took hold of her arm, flexing her now toned muscle and wiggling her hand. The sight of her murder would have excited her at that time, but she was distracted by her all too mesmerizing physical strength and body.

She felt so sterile. Everything was slow motion. She felt like she had just been jolted awake from a very long sleep. She wiggled her fingers and toes. Her slender hands gingerly touched her neck and travelled down to her hole. This was normal part of her body, was it not? She was like a newborn baby, she didn't know anything about anything, or herself

She then began taking in her surroundings. She sensed everything, the little bug crawling over the broken tiles, the hollow bone emanating from everyone in the room, the tiny rustle of clothes. Her senses were heightened to a new level. She narrowed her steely silver eyes. Slight remembrance dawned on her. Bits of information began to flood her mind at lightning speed from her previous life.

White. Building. People. Skin, soft skin and fingers. Hair. Bones. Masks. Bodies. Holes. Blood and swords. Life. New. Me. Silence. People. Faces all around, staring.

She struggled to stand, gasping when she collapsed as if she was unfamiliar with her own body. But instead of hitting the ground, something soft and firm steadied her.

The man she had accidentally and akwardly pushed her naked body flush against was none other than the famous Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.

Grimmjows eyes widened and he grunted in surprise as the auburn-haired arrancar fell into his arms, and almost fell limp against his chest. He held her elbows, While her small fingers gripped the white fabric on his forearms.

She gasped as she felt another's skin pressed against her forehead and supporting her arms. She looked up and sucked in breath.

She was struck immediately with magnificent cobalt orbs. His eyes had permanent green streaks on the sides, which were faded under his slightly tan skin. She then looked up to his electric blue hair, which was kept slicked back but still hung slightly forward. A couple of distracting strands dangled in his face. The stark white jaw bone fragment on his left cheek contrasted nicely with the brilliant blue. Her eyes lingered there for a while, admiring the contours of his face in awe. Grimmjow stared akwardly back, wanting to be somewhere else. He tried to keep his eyes off her ass, more importantly her heaving chest.

But he wasn't trash like Noitora and reserved his pride and gaze for a select few. So he resorted to trying to strike fear into her silvery pools. He gave her a hard, menacing stare, one that would strike lower arrancar like a knife. He wanted her first impression of him to be power, and destruction, because he wanted people to see him for what he was. But nothing seemed to faze the small girl in front of him,even as she struggled to stand.

She slowly pulled herself away, and Grimmjow backed off slightly. Her eyes lingered on his bone fragment once more, and she brought her hand up to her own cheek. Nothing. She brought her hands up, up until she felt bone. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_Same_.

Her eyes then took in the intricate muscles of his abdomen, and followed the pink scar down until she saw the gaping hole in his stomach. She traced her smaller hole that was just slightly above her breastbone

_Same_.

She looked him with dazzling silver pools.  
"Same." She whispered. He started, not just at the word, but at the difference in her voice. It was uncharacteristically lower, more mature, unlike her slightly whinier and higher voice when she was human.

"We are the same." Her lips curled upward so slightly, some would not have noticed, but Grimmjow saw.

The _same_? He scoffed, not liking where her mindset already was.

She turned to look around at all the other faces that were observing her. Her steel eyes searched all of them, picking out and judging every single one. The pale white stoic faced man with tear marks. A skinny man with pink hair and glasses. A tall, busty, dark-skinned woman who's mouth was covered by her collar. A yawning, white gloved man with long brown hair.

"What are we?" She questioned, looking around.

"Hollow." A low voice answered behind her. She whipped around, wide eyed.

It was powerful man with slicked back brown hair. He wore a warm smile, that was nice. But there was something wrong about that smile. It seemed to speak volumes of immense power, an in-consumable fire that would always linger in his eyes. Anger and lust. She stared in wonder at this unseen power he seemed to possess. "What?" she asked softly.

The man just smiled. "Hollow. More specifically an arrancar."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sosuke Aizen, I rule this place." He towered above her. "I," He smiled, "am your creator."

Creator.

"Aizen...Sama" she mumbled softly.

"Yes"

He then took hold of her shoulders. she flinched at his warm touch, and he steered her towards a mirror. "Look."

She saw. The bone fragments took the shape of an angular flower as they branched out, cupping her head. She then saw the hole. She gingerly traced her fingers around it. She felt a strange sense of emptiness, a void that could not be filled. It made her...nothing? Negative. Her mind started to have a seemingly primitive yet high speed debate with itself. Was that hole really supposed to be there? This was something, she had a feeling, that she didnt used to be. Wait, Was she something before?

Aizen leaned in close to her. "You" he whispered "are beautiful."

She blinked, looking herself over.

"Do you remember anything, or anyone here?" he asked.

She pondered, racking her brain

"Do you remember your name?"

"I-Inoue Orihime?" she struggled to remember.

"Yes, correct." Aizen smiled. Orihime nodded numbly, her hair glinting.

"My lord" a voice interrupted. Aizen turned around, taking a small, short, and white strapless nightgown. "My deepest apologies, Lord Aizen, But this is all we could get on short notice."

Aizen nodded. "I understand, this will do." The arrancar servant bowed and quickly scurried off.

He handed her the silky gown, she took it reluctantly, afraid to touch anything with her new skin.

"Put it on."

Orihime slid the fabric over her shoulders, shivering slightly as it grazed her thighs.

Aizen moved away from her, gingerly picking up an object off the ground. He walked towards her, holding it in his hands. "Your sword."

When she touched it, her pupils dilated instantly. A blast of air was created from the release of tension between her hand and the sword. Her sword. It could only be her sword.

It was a beautiful. The hilt was shaped like an angular flower, extending to the shining tip. Orihime gently lifted it, gripping the hilt. ran her hand across it, eyes widening at its elegant beauty. She tested it out, swinging it about like it was second nature to her, and it fit with her like a puzzle piece. It was her.

She ran the flat of the sword across her skin. She tingled at the sensation. She closed her eyes as brought it to her lips, and then glided it across her cheeks. She loved it.

"Flor Celestial."

All the Espada understood what the girl was going through. Without their swords they would be incomplete. As Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched Orihime, they were suddenly thrown into the past. Pantera and Murcielago. Both terrifying beasts that smelled of pure blackness and iron. This was beauty to an arrancar. But, "Flor Celestial?" this meant Heavenly Flower, if he was not correct. Usually an arrancars ressurecion symbolized an animal of some kind. It was only natural to assume she obtained this power from her previous Shun Shun Rikka. It was also natural to carefully observe and assume that, as an arrancar, this women's power is ten times more powerful than it was before. She would always be one of Aizens most treasured experimentations.

"What is this? Aizen-sama?!" A booming voice spoke, echoing throughout the room, and interrupting Orihime and her swords meeting. Yammy, the decima laughed in a mocking tone. "The human is now an arrancar?" "Where could you possibly go with a thing like that?!" he guffawed. Aizen frowned, visibly displeased. "More than you realize."

Orihime smiled lightly, taking her time as she gracefully descended the stairs to the floor. Her hand glided lightly across the wall, steadying her. Her hips swayed and her white dress and hair flowed back from her face. Most of the males in the room blinked several times, coughed, or shuffled their feet. She was unbearably beautiful, like a goddess. She stepped with elegant flow onto the white floor with her bare feet. She slowly moved her head to look at Yammy.

"Decima?" She asked, a curious expression.

He chuckled, pulling off his white jacket to reveal the number ten on his right arm. "Of course, you stupid girl, don't you know anything?"

The purr of Flor Celestial triggered her instincts. She was in front of the oversized Espada in a flash, surprising him.

"What-"

"Your big, for number 10." She commented, smiling slightly, her orange hair and gown swaying.

She then vanished in a sonido, landing behind him. Blood spurted from his left shoulder, making him scream in pain. Orihime lightly shook The blood off her sword. All the other Espada in the room began to shift nervously. Aizen watched calmly from the sidelines, observing her. Her smile grew wider.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" Yammy let out a roar, sword withdrawn, charging right at the girl. She lifted her hand, directing it at the bloodied Espada, her smile fading.

"Cero" A blue light shot from her hand, ramming into the Espada and enveloping him. He brought up his arms to block it, knowing that he wasn't very fast anyway. He grunted in pain when it subsided. The cero left massive burn marks on his arms and hands. He didn't have any time to rest however, for thier swords collided as Orihime swung, pushing the larger arrancar back. She attacked viscously, rapidly swinging and cutting. Yammy parred, struggling to keep up. The hum of her sword was tantalizingly beautiful and exciting. Orihime smiled. This was so wonderful. It was pure bliss!

Yammy yelled as he brought his oversized sword down towards orihime.

She sonidoed away, reappearing behind him, swinging her sword to slice his back. He swung back, flinging her backwards. She landed gracefully on her feet. Her cocky grin enraged the Decima. "I don't believe your size helps with your speed."

"Damn You! Quit talking so big! Your still just a weakling human!" Yammy spat, enraged.

She frowned, and then her expression darkened.

Orihime was in front of him before he could blink, sinking her sword deep into his chest. All the Espada were silent. Orihime closed her eyes as she gripped the hilt.

Blood poured from the corners of his mouth as he cursed aloud. "Sh-Shit!"

"I am sorry" Orihime replied, almost melancholic, "But you are mistaken"

"This is for our last fight, Yammy Iralgo."

His eyes widened.

"Protector Corte."

Blood was sprayed everywhere, decorating the halls, the Espada, and Orihime.

Orihime opened her eyes, a dull expression on her features as she floated to the floor.

"He's dead."

Interesting." Aizen murmured, his gaze far off.

"Do you remember more now?" Aizen asked louder towards Orihime.

"Yes." Her voice cracked as she rubbed the hole in her chest. "I remember much more now. Everything."

"Good." Aizen nodded, satisfied with his work.

She turned her head at the sound of quick, tiny footsteps. It was Loly, backing up in fear. Orihime glared at her.

"afraid?" She sheathed her sword, and began to advance.

"W-why would I be, Pri-"

Orihimes fist smashed into the wall, inches from Loly's head. She yelped and tensed up.

"My name isn't princess, Are you too foolish to think of anything else?" Orihimes voice lightened to an almost casual tone as she kept her deadly glare. "Oh that's right, it seems that the princess and Aizen are all your little mind can process."

With a scream of anger, she threw a punch at Orihimes face. she easily dodged it, and then grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Guh-g!" Loly kicked and punched. But her movements quickly diminished has Orihime tightened her now bone crushing grip.

"What was that? Princess? I couldn't hear what you said." Orihime smiled as she spoke.

Loly's eyes widened in horror and remembrance of the exact words she had said to Orihime when they first met. But now they were twisted to Orihimes liking. Now she was the damsel in distress.

"Miss Lolllyyy..." Orihime reached out to touch one of Loly's black pigtails. "Princess!" Her slender fingers wrapped around the silky black, yanking it painfully and throwing Loly against the wall. She let out a girlish scream, a string of saliva forced out of her throat. She crumpled to the ground.

"where's your friend? Menoly?" Orihime asked, holding her at arms length. Loly laughed sadistically, which confused Orihime. She suddenly sliced her sword just above Orihimes wrist.

"Ah-" The orange haired girl shook Aizen's aide away. Loly fell into a crouching stance, her dagger raised. Orihime observed the blood dripping from her arm. Loly smirked. "She didn't think it was worth her time to come and watch you turn into a pathetic little science experiment!" she spat, laughing. "I came so I could enjoy watching you suffer!" Just as Loly finished her sentence, Orihime calmly sonidoed over to her and took hold of her blade.

"What the-" Orihime yanked Loly forward, throwing her across the room. She fell into a pile of rubble. She growled, pushing a boulder off her back.

"Aizen-sama." Orihime turned to face him.

"Is it Natural?! This euphoria I feel?!" She cried out happily. "It's beautiful!"

Aizen smiled, like he always did. "Completely natural."

"It's so wonderful!" Her eyes got wider and more crazed as she spoke. "But it's not enough!" She whispered. "Not unless I have more...T-then maybe it will stop...the pain will stop..." She began to clutch at her hole again.

Aizens smile faded "you cannot-"

Orihime sonidoed over to him and grabbed his coat. "I DON'T CARE." She clenched her teeth. "Give me MORE!"

Aizen sighed, looking over at Loly. "Do as you wish." A look of horror and pain passed over Loly's face. "A-Aizen...sama!"

Orihimes eyes sparkled, but her face remained stoic. She raised her gathering up a tornado of reiatsu. Her hair and dress flapped crazily in the wind. The electric reishi gathered around her arms and shoulders, running down her back.

This is who she is. Rejection. This is who she will always be.

Loly scrambled to her feet.

"P-Poison! Escolopendra!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, releasing her zanpoktou. Several poisonous, centipede arms grew from her, her body was wrapped in a bone structure. "Get ready to die you arrogant bi-"Loly gasped. Orihime was no where in sight.

She felt the blade of Flor Celestial rest on her shoulder, pressing against her neck. She froze.

"I.." Orihime smiled wickedly, "despise you." she whispered in Loly's ear, making her shiver. "Jealousy only makes you weak. So..." She pressed the blade deeper into Loly's neck as she whimpered. "you take your weakness.. and your jealousy..." Her breath was hot on Loly's ear. "And you beat it into...the one you despise." Orihime laughed lightly. "Well, I truly despise you, Loly Avirinne. But I do not possess your weakness or jealousy."

"So, out of the goodness of my heart, I'll relieve you from this miserable cycle."

Loly screamed, swinging her tentacles behind her. Orihime launched herself into the air, avoiding the apendages that smashed into the floor. The tiles began to melt, a purple liquid oozed out. Loly had a terrified and stretched look on her petite face. She threw all her tentacles at Orihime. "I don't need your shit, princess!"

Orihimes sword glinted. She cut all of the tentacles in half in one strong swing. Loly screamed in agony as Orihime descended for the kill.

"I'm not a princess anymore."

XxX

Orihime stood trembling at the hall entrance to the throne room, her gown stained red. One Espada. One Fraccion. Eight servants. She stared at the bloody massacre before her. It was so lovely before. She remembered thinking, "This is who I am!". So is it...really who she was? Her past memories came flooding in with each kill, and so came a deeper dread each time her sword was brought down. Past memories brought past feelings and understanding.

Euphoria. But...

Was the Bliss really worth taking all those lives? In her past life, It was all about protecting others. Even if it meant sacrificing herself for those she cared for. Now she was killing innocent bystanders for fun. Had she completely rejected who she was? Maybe so. It was in her nature to reject after all.

She felt a strong arm, grab her wrist, forcing her to the front. She gasped, and instinctively swung her sword.

Tousen caught it easily, ripping it out of her hands. He then slapped her on the face, hard.

Orihime stood shocked and silent, holding a hand to her cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself. That's enough killing for one day. Even as a newborn arrancar you should be able to control yourself." His words made her face drop.

"W-why?!...why did I...kill..."

"Well then," Aizen spoke up, gesturing to the Espada. "Let us welcome our new member of the Espada!" He smiled as he placed a hand on Orihimes shoulder. "The decima, the 10th Espada, Inoue Orihime."

Everyone just stood and stared at Aizens little creation, who was covered in blood.

"The little dead doll"

"All in red and white."

Orihime clutched her head. "I-I must... I must go wash the blood." She stuttered as she walked away quickly, her bare feet like a mouses as she slipped between corridors.

Gin smiled from a dark corner of the room, watching her stumble into the hallway.

XxX

She scrubbed furiously at the blood on her arms.

"Come on, why won't it come off?!"

"Come off!"

She slapped her hands on the edges of the sink, looking at her bloodied face. she felt foreign in her own body. She hated it. She hated the blood. But she loved it at the same time.

She ripped the mirror off the wall, and with a scream, threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall. She was breathing heavily, shaking.

"What is this?! I-I'm going crazy! Aizen...he..."

She clenched her teeth, expecting tears to come, but she was completely dry. She blinked. The image of Ichigo flashed through her mind. She would of never of turned into this monster if he had cared.

"I...Hate you."

"I HATE YOU!"

With a yell of rage, she blasted the wall, disintegrating it. she whipped around and overturned a nearby table, and then threw all the contents off of another. She turned the room into a tornado-driven mess. Broken tiles, large gaps and holes in the walls. She turned the bathroom into a large disintegrated crater.

Grimmjow sat up in bed, grunting. He rubbed the side of his head, running his hand through his hair. He could hear the blasts from all the way down the hallway. "What the-?" Then his eyes narrowed. "Womannn..." he growled, stomping out the door. He didn't even bother to grab his zanpoktou.

Orihime stood facing the wall, breathing heavily, covered in dirt and blood, her hair in her face.

The door suddenly flew off its hinges, barely missing Orihimes head as it whistled past her ear.

She whipped around, gasping.

There stood Grimmjow, shirtless, barefooted, and blue hair as disheveled and off as Orihimes.

"What are you doing here?!" She snapped, seething.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes." He grinned sadistically, eyes set on his prey.

Orihimes eyes sparked, but he could sense her fear.

Grimmjow was surprised, but he really wasn't. she wasnt exactly as calm and put together as before. He looked her over, she was bloody and had dirt all over her thin gown. And she had the guts to snap at him.

"So, what are you up to?"

"That's none of your business!" she yelled, throwing herself at him, her sword positioned in the air.

He grabbed her wrist,making her hand fall back. Her sword clattered to the floor. He was on her in an instant, grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall.

"Eguh!-"

"Listen here, bitch! You speak to me with respect ya got that?!"He shook her violently. His playfully sadistic eyes turned into a uncontrollable rage in an instant.

"C-Che.." she choked out through clenched got close to her, eyes locked on hers."Your the decima. I am the sexta. Do the friggin' math!" He spat

"Grimmjow..." Her voice hitched.

He tightened his grip, making her go silent as she hung there. She kept struggling, until she finally went limp. He watched her lifeless form hang from his hand. That would shut her up.

Suddenly, a low, throaty growl arose from her throat. She clenched her fists and gasped. He felt her spiritual pressure spike. The nerves in her neck protruded, and she jerked her head forward.

"What the hell-" He started at the sight of her eyes turning completely black. Her eyes narrowed, and she grew a sinister smile. "Why Grimmjow, don't be so rude." She gripped his wrist, twisting it. He could hear loud crack. He hissed and shook her away.

"Wha-What the hell?"

She chuckled sadistically, "What?" She asked coyly, "why, everythings fine Grimmjow! In fact," She smiled as she sonidoed close to him, whispering in his ear. "I'm feeling pretty high on life, and I'm craving some fun..."

Her voice was lower and more sinister. It also sounded like a hollows, like she was speaking underwater or she was in front of a moving fan.

"You'd better back away, woman, before I-"

"Before you what?" She giggled. "Before you bite me?" She was inches from his face. She literally had to use the reishi around her to lift herself to Grimmjows height. Her eyes traveled downwards, looking over his finely sculpted abdomen, and his toned neck and collarbone. "Hmm..." she said admiringly, "you know, I actually wouldn't mind that..." She slipped her fingers around his neck, smiling slightly. She kept eye contact, slowly running her hands down his chest. She finally couldn't contain the urge and looked down to see what she was feeling. "Very nice"

"What'r you-" Grimmjows eyes widened as the pads of her fingers slowly moved downward.

"You should keep quiet" Orihime murmured in a low, seductive voice. "Ulquiorra might hear."

Then she slammed him against the wall, making it crack. She pushed her arm against his neck, lifting him off the ground. "Familiar position, isnt it?"

"S-Shi-" He gasped, grabbing her arm. He clutched the back of her dress on his fist, making it ride up. His toes barely dangled from the ground as he twitched them, desperate for solid support.

"Now, It's been a while since I've had some fun." She grinned, her breath ghosting over his ear. Grimmjows breathing came in short, jagged gasps. "Don't take it the wrong way, Grimm-chan." She whispered playfully, smiling. Grimmjow snarled at the pet-name "I'm merely protecting myself."

"But being trapped here, well I guess it'll be good to let off some reiatsu." Her black eyes glistened in the moonlight, her steely grey pupils boring into his. She began to slowly release her grip.

Grimmjow started to sweat. She was so sexy in this form. He tried, though it was very tempting, not to look down her dress, seeing as she was in a thin nightgown with nothing underneath. She had always been the model type, skinny, busty, nice hair. But now, looking at her exposed like this, She was even more seductive and luscious. She was only pushing his instincts to the limit. She didn't know what she was getting herself into.

Orihime laughed, "What's the matter, nervous?" she purred. She stared at him like he was lunch. It aroused him, and it also annoyed him. Like she could talk, when she wasn't in this state, her entire form practically screamed virginity and innocence. In fact, He wouldn't mind ruining her before her beloved Kurosaki could. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex before, hell, he'd had it plenty of times. But he always called it the "empty kind". As in, he never got enough and it was never everything he wanted. It never satisfied the animalistic desire he secretly withheld. But by the way she was looking at him, he could tell this time would be VERY different.

He remembered Ulquiorra's words. "Do not underestimate this woman, Grimmjow. Newborn arrancars are especially powerful."

He bolted forward, using all his muscle strength. He slammed her form on the ground, leering over her. "If anyone should be nervous, its you." His eyes blazed. "Look, woman" He growled. "If we're gonna do this, I'm the leader."

"Then prove it." She whispered, her angry steel eyes strikingly beautiful in the dark. She leaned forward. Their cold bodies drew closer. She pushed herself up slowly, gently hovering above him. As if complying with her wish, he fell back on his elbows. She put her hand on his chest and shoved him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

She leaned in at a dangerously close proximity. "You and I.." she whispered, "are different." His muscles relaxed, slightly. "But we can become one, you know." She breathed on the crook of his neck, and then quickly shot out her masterful tongue to lick the shell of his ear. He let out a string of curses, most foreshadowing the carnal desire he withheld. The feeling of actually being dominated by the likes of her, or by any woman, was surprisingly arousing.

He could feel her smile against his flesh. "What was that?" She asked mockingly.

Her hand reached behind his back to rub roughly against the number six tattoo, the spot she had healed so long ago. The other hand took to memorizing every inch of his muscled stomach. Her mouth was occupied on sucking the red skin of his neck. "I see you've taken a liking, girl." He growled huskily, his eyes closed. The girl above him stopped, surprised at his comment. But her dark smile returned soon afterwards as she slipped her hand into his hakama. "I eat what looks delicious to me." She whispered seductively. He hissed in anticipation as her fingers soon encompassed the point of no return.

He jerked his hips upwards, causing her face to fall close to his as she fell flush against his chest. Just as there lips were centimeters apart, she laughed lightly. "Of course, you have to kill the food before you eat it."

His eyes shot open.

A slicing sound and the splatter of blood echoed throughout the room. Grimmjow felt a sharp, stinging pain across his chest and abdomen. They both lept backwards, landing on opposite sides of the room. Grimmjow started to breath hard, clutching his chest. Orihimes sword shone red. She released a bone shuddering laugh. "Men are so foolish! A few feathery touches, and they become yours!" She ran her hands across her sword, smiling slightly from pride. Her eyes flitted up, meeting Grimmjow's. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
He snarled in reply, grinding his teeth. Way too ruin his pleasurable Moment.

"Won't be so beautiful once I break it in half!" He lunged forward, hands ready to rip her apart as anger replaced lust. Just as his nails were inches from her face, she crouched down, kicking his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground. He heard the clattering of metal as Orihime snatched up her sword off the ground. Her dark form towered above him as she held her sword inches from his throat.  
She smiled demonically, preparing to strike.

"Bye, Bye, kitty." She chuckled, eyes sparkling.

Grimmjow braced himself for the inevitable, even he wasn't fast enough to escape at this range.

A couple of seconds later, nothing had happened. He opened his eyes. Orihime was still positioned to strike, but she was shaking uncontrollably, her smile gone. The sword jerked upwards, and then stopped again. Orihime grunted in frustration. Sweat poured from her brow. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed. "I was going to improve your rank, give you more power!". She flung her sword across the room, giving Grimmjow enough time to scramble out from under her. "I'm not hurting him!" She gritted her teeth. "I'm not doing that! No...more killing!"

Grimmjow leaned against the wall, clutching his chest. "What the hells going on?" He thought, heaving breaths. Orihime clutched her head, screaming. "N-NO!" She wailed, exploding into a torrent of reiatsu. Grimmjow covered his face with his arms, freaked out beyond comprehension.

Her fit stopped suddenly. And the powerful aura dissapated in a flash, as if it was never there. He looked up, searching her eyes. They had returned to normal, the whites of her eyes present. He let out a sharp breath. "Hey-"

She stood in a daze, staring out into nothingness. "Grimmjow..." She slowly turned her head to meet his eyes. He blinked in surprise. "I'm so...sorry"

She started to fall towards him. Grimmjow grabbed her arm and waist, supporting her. She leaned in closely, breathing irregularly. Her knees shook and she clung onto his arm. Grimmjow said nothing, a surprised expression on his face."P-Please let me heal you" She reached out to touch his chest, where he was bleeding. He said nothing, afraid to move or do anything. He let her shaky hands hands graze over his wound. He hissed in pain, realization hitting him.

"Es-Escudo-"

He dropped her, letting her fall to her knees. "I'm sorry! Please wait! I can heal you-"

"Y-You...Just stay away from me." His eyes darkened. He painfully stalked out the door, blood dripping from his chest. He left her there, alone on the cold floor.

"I'm so sorry"

**Lol Don't hate me! I know that was evil!**

**Okay so correct if I made any mistakes I had to convert EVERYTHING to Spanish! Ahhhh!**

**But yea, here's her sword, techniques, and fairies now:**

**_Flor Celestial-Heavenly Flower_**

**_Tres Enlaces Escudo- Santen Kesshun_**

**_Shuno- Althea  
Ayame- Iris_**

**_Escudo Doble Retorno- Soten Kisshun_**

**_Hinagiku- Margarita  
Baigon- Ume  
Lily- lirio_**

**_Protector Corte Solitario- Koten Zanshun_**

**_Tsubaki- Camelia_**

**_Escudo de Resistencia- Shiten Koshun_**

**I put the fairies under the powers they are used in, you know, just to clarify. :)**

**Review Please:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Laugh at the Moon

**Luna Blanca Chapter 4**

** JmsTonight- hey dude, your awesome! Thanks for your reviews **  
**they are very incouraging!**

** Guest (March,17)- well, I suppose Im a fan, **  
**but I'm really trying to describe her beauty as God-like. It gives it a nice, **  
**supernatural feel. **

**Did I mention Ulquiorra is like, my second fave? You **  
**know, at some points I really love Orihimexeveryone, because I feel like bleach **  
**has like zero romance, I mean the one time we see ichigo kiss someone is when he **  
**kisses Kon accidently! Lol! But ya, I think Orihime is naturally drawn to **  
**romance, an so Kubo made that scene where she almost kisses **  
**him.**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to **  
**slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and **  
**Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout **  
**the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a **  
**pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her **  
**friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change **  
**everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and **  
**enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Luna Blanca: Chapter  
4

"you smiled a second time."  
"brighter."

Ulquiorra was  
assigned to "keeping an eye on the subject." He was no longer Orihimes  
caretaker, seeing as she was an Espada. But he was more of a lurking shadow, a  
watchful bystander.

Frankly, Ulquiorra was glad he was no longer her  
caretaker for the obvious reasons. But now that she was no longer a human, he  
would have to treat her as if she was above trash. And he honestly had no desire  
to do so.

He was walking swiftly down the hall to give his daily report  
to Aizen. He was not one of those foolish, trash arrancar that roamed the halls  
aimlessly, for no purpose. Ulquiorra always had a purpose for everything he did.  
For A being of nihilism, he grasped on to only the purposeful things as if it  
were life itself.

So when he heard a surprised and horrified scream come  
from the woman's room, he was there in a flash, the shadow dutifully  
there.

Orihime felt a cold hand rest on her bare shoulder. She started  
and jerked her head to look at Ulquiorra, who wore a hard expression on his  
face. She only shook harder.

"What is the matter, woman?"

"I-I put my hand o-on my neck" she sucked in "and-and there was no pulse!" She  
still clutched at her neck, rubbing her hands against it frantically."WHY?! why  
is this...no..why..." Her voice trailed off as her breathing accelerated.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, his expression stone cold.

"That is  
because you no longer posses a heart."

The woman fainted in his  
arms.

XxX

"So it seems we have an issue with our new Espada  
member?" Aizen yawned, resting his cheek on his fist.

"Issue?!" Grimmjow  
fumed as the arrancar servant nervously wrapped up his wound.

"She tried  
to seduce me-"

Gin chuckled. "And yer complaining 'bout  
that?"

"Shut the fuck up, fox-face!" In his mind of course, Grimmjow  
remembered how much he had enjoyed the seduction part of the woman's  
tirade.

Gin laughed mockingly once again.

Grimmjow growled,  
shaking his head. "and then she cuts my chest open and tries to kill me!" He  
screamed.

"That's a big issue!"

"Interesting." Aizen murmured.

Grimmjow balled his fists. This man was impossible to communicate with.  
"I want her dead! Your little science experiment is a pain in my  
ass!"

"Grimmjow." Aizens smile faded. "I understand your frustration, but  
this woman could be the key to unlocking a new power for all and any organisms  
of this world. I can't afford to lose my first test subject."

The  
blue-haired Espada resisted the urge to kick a wall in.

Aizen took a  
little sip from his teacup, sighing to himself. "So," he began, "You were saying  
her eyes turned black, and she changed into something more vicious?"

"Yea, real hot and needy."

"What about her  
reiatsu?"

"Through the roof."

Aizen looked down, pondering while  
Grimmjow tapped his foot impatiently. Then the Ex-shinigami smiled.

"It  
seems that, since hollows such as yourself have time to adapt and prepare  
themselves for thier higher stages, you have control over your "true  
hollow"."

"True hollow?"

"If an arrancar released its true inner  
hollow, They would become a merciless, killing machine, your only goal would be  
to quench the thirst inside you that can never be fulfilled. You, as an  
arrancar, have a sense of thought. But you all have an inner craving. Her weak  
state has rendered her open for possession."

"So your saying that's what  
the woman turned into." Grimmjow said, slowly processing the  
information.

"Precisely. Because she just turned hollow, she has no  
familiarity with her body, giving her no control of herself. "

"Hm."  
Aizen grinned thoughtfully. "It's almost as if she's  
a...well..."

"Vizard? Been there done that! Well if that's the case, then  
she's screwed, or..well...WE'RE screwed." Grimmjow cut in, closing his eyes and  
letting lose his big mouth. Aizens eyes widened in amusement, but he succeeded  
in showing no signs of bewilderment at the crude arrancars knowledge.

After no response from Aizen, Grimmjow continued. "So, Can it be  
stopped?"

"In time, once she becomes used to her own body, it will cease  
to occur." Aizen closed his eyes, frowning. Both Grimmjow and Aizen were silent  
for a while.

"She was more powerful than you, wasn't she?" he  
mused

"Of course not!"

"You're lying."

"She was nothing I  
couldn't handle!"

"I can tell by the deep cut across your chest." Aizen  
grinned, tapping his finger on the stone arm rest. He could do this all day.  
"And what was that about us being screwed?"

"Aizen-sama." A low voice  
interuppted the little battle. Aizen raised his head higher to look beyond  
Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen replied, sunnier than usual.

Grimmjow  
growled. He hated when Ulquiorra interrupted him for stupid-ass things like when  
the laundry was done or when Szayel was showing signs of "Homosexuality" as if  
they all didn't fucking know. It made Grimmjow want to destroy the entire  
west-wing of Las Noches just to give Ulquiorra something to report  
about.

"If I may interrupt, Aizen-sama. The woman is lying unconscious in  
her room due to excessive stress." He reported in monotone. "I believe she is  
mentally unstable."

Grimmjow laughed cruelly. "It's cause' that pole up  
yer ass was freakin her out."

Ulquiorra gave him a look that spoke  
volumes of death. But to Grimmjow, it was Ulquiorra's own little way of flicking  
people off.

Aizen sighed, resting his fingers on the arm rest. "Mentally  
unstable? You made this assumption due to her strange  
behavior?"

"Hai."

Aizen breathed out again, forcing a smile that  
only Grimmjow and Ulquiorra knew to be fake.

"Be sure to give her some  
rest. Unfortunately, none of us are really psychiatrists, so do not feel  
compelled to try anything, Ulquiorra."

"Of course,  
Aizen-sama."

"You may leave."

Ulquiorra bowed in respect. He  
turned on his heel and exited the room, the tails of his cape flapping behind  
him.

The depressing echo of the throne room door shutting made Aizen  
turn his attention to Grimmjow once again. He had an amused grin seemingly  
etched onto his features.

"Now, back to the matter."

"Look,  
Sosuke," Grimmjow spat the name. Aizen grinned wider at the Espadas rude  
behavior. he released some of his spiritual pressure, causing Grimmjow to  
deflate slightly. A cold sweat broke out over his forehead as he struggled to  
stand his ground.

"Yes, Grimmjow-kun?"

"S-She caught me off guard,  
and it won't happen again. That...meet yer fancy?" He replied  
quietly.

Aizen pulled back the pressure and Grimmjow sighed quietly yet  
thankfully in relief.

"I suppose." Aizen smirked. "Now go to her. There  
is something important I need you to do; I forgot to tell Ulquiorra."

XxX

"All in red and white." The deafening roar was  
becoming louder in her ears, filling her chest. "The doll!" The voice screamed.  
Orihime covered her ears, but it was useless. The sounds were coming from inside  
her. She imagined her mind and her heart leaving, scrambling off without so much  
as a goodbye. Leaving more room for the words and feelings to invade her being.  
"Please! Leave me! No-Leave me!" She screamed in agony. She clawed into the dark  
nothingness. She fell into a suffocating blanket of shadows. She couldn't  
breath...she couldn't-

Grimmjow was shaking the howling girl from her  
sleep. "Hey-Hey! Wake up Damnit!" The girl tossed and turned while Grimmjow  
pinned her wrists down on the bed. The bed sheets were ripped and torn to  
shreds, soaked from her sweat. Grimmjows yells were distant in her mind, but  
were becoming more and more distinct. "Wake the hell up!"  
She thrashed her  
head from side to side, screaming in agony and  
fear.

"Princess!"

"Orihime!"

She sat upright in a  
unsuspecting flash, causing both of them to butt heads. Grimmjows reeled  
backwards while Orihime slouched over, breathing hard. It took her a long time  
before she could calm herself down. She then spotted the seething Grimmjow  
before her.

"What the hells wrong with you?!"

"Grimmjow...sama."  
She hesitated at the suffix, unsure of how to address him.

She stared at  
him blankly, unable to speak. Then the simple answer came to her. "Bad dream. I  
suppose."

He sneered, pinching the bridge if his nose to prevent  
bleeding. "You've got some wierd-ass dreams."

He eyed her newly formed  
hollow hole, noting the sticky red substance that's surrounded it, some in the  
form of claw marks. He walked over to her, and with his middle finger, traced  
the hole lightly. His eyes flitted up for a second to see her reaction as he  
applied pressure. Her expression was pained, but she emitted no painful squeals  
or yelps like he wanted.

He liked watching the victims squirm and  
writhe, making animalistic noises of fear and anxiety. And he would laugh in  
sheer amusement at their primitive appearance. Picking up some of the blood, he  
did one last hard swipe before removing his finger to admire the crimson  
substance. It was one of the very few things Grimmjow found to be tantalizingly  
beautiful. She eyed him warily, and did not move a muscle. He lifted the stained  
finger to his lips. slightly disgusted at his actions, Orihimes averted her eyes  
for just a moment before forcing herself to look back under his deadly glare.

He grinned wolfishly. "So you really are a hollow." He mused, licking  
his finger clean. "Still, its disgusting. Your blood is so sickly sweet and  
overwhelming it makes me want to vomit." He said, to himself and to her as he  
stood up taller. Orihime ignored his obnoxious comment, and slowly attempted to  
get out of bed. Her muscles felt like jello. Everything about her hurt and was  
painfully stiff. She shakily slid of the bed and her cold feet met the floor  
quietly. They stood facing each other for a while. Grimmjow looked upon her  
quivering form, waiting for a comment.

She shuffled awkwardly in place  
while Grimmjows eyes narrowed, observing the little arrancar. Anyone could sense  
the uneasiness beginning to set in between the two, thier minds both drifting to  
the night before. Orihime swallowed.

"Gr-Grimmjow-sama...I'm  
s-"

"I have orders to take you to get you tattooed." He spat  
suddenly.

"Ulquiorra's busy on a mission or somethin'"

Orihime  
stiffened. "Tattooed?"

"Yea." Grimmjow looked over his shoulder as he  
turned to walk out the door. "Ya scared or something?"

"D-doesn't it  
hurt?" Her hands twiddled nervously.

She was an odd girl. Her split  
personality between her inner true hollow and herself made her very  
complicated.

"Well I could always break one of your fingers after its  
done, then it won't hurt that bad anymore." Grimmjow had a straight  
face.

Orihime paled "No really, I'm fine. Right as rain!"

"Well  
anyway, go clean yourself up and come back, and hurry up."

"But my  
bathroom..."

"just use mine, my room is unlocked." Grimmjow waved his  
hand carelessly, apparently done with her for the time being.

She came  
back several minutes later, wet and sweet smelling. She walked over to were  
Grimmjow was sitting on a piece of rubble.

"Grimmjow-"

"I thought  
I told ya to clean up!" He gestured at her still-dirty gown.

"Yes, but, I  
still need actual arrancar clothes." She mumbled.

XxX

She  
reappeared in the room again, in a silky white dress similar to her old one. It  
was sleeveless, and she no longer had that suffocating white collar around her  
neck. The pockets of her hakama were open, like Halibels. She wore white gloves  
that began at her wrist and extended to the top of her arm. The small, white  
cape tucked in by her belt flowed back as she walked. She nervously clenched her  
arm, like she always did. Her sword rested on her hip, like his.

Grimmjow blinked. He felt the muscles in his chest constrict. "What the  
hell? Shes nothing! Why the hell am i getting so worked up?"

However, She  
was absolutely stunning, beautiful. "I-I'm back" she mumbled.

He stared  
at her, taking in her whole form. Grimmjow had never been confronted by a  
goddess before. At least, that's what Aizen said she was in a way. Although he  
would never admit it, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Not  
like he gave a shit about beauty or anything.

He looked down, shadowing  
his face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved past her quickly,  
walking out the door. "Better. Let's go."

"O-ok." she stumbled akwardly  
behind him.

XxX

Orihime hissed in pain as the arrancar practically  
carved an inky ten high on the top right of her chest.

"T-t-t-t-t-owwww!"  
she squeezed her eyes shut as the needle poked again and again.

"My  
deepest apologies, Miss, but this is the only way we can apply the ink." The  
nervous arrancar servant girl said quietly, Bowing her head. She shook with  
fear. She was young, her short brown hair covered her right eye. Her hollow  
mask cupped her face, there were shards under her eyes and near her lips, like a  
mouthpiece. The mask encompassed the entire right side of her head, similar to  
Lilynette's. "How in the world is this little girl a tattoo  
artist?!"

Orihime remembered her being there when she had killed all  
those arrancars. She remembered how horrified she was. Utterly  
disgusted.

Orihime pried the needle from the girls hands and gently set  
it on the table. She then got on her knees in front of her. The girls eyes  
widened. Grimmjow glanced over at the two.

Orihime gingerly put her hand  
on the girls head, making her wince.

"May I please ask what your name  
is?"

"S-Scarlet Runner miss" Her voice trembled.

"Scarlet?"  
Orihime answered back, smiling. She lifted the girls head so she could see her  
face. "What a pretty name."

"Th-Thank you very much miss."

"My  
names Inoue Orihime." She smiled brightly. The girl didn't say anything, and she  
bowed her head. Orihimes smile faded.

"Scarlet. I want you to forgive me.  
For killing your comrades." The girl sniffed, and a single tear fell down her  
cheek. Orihime quickly brushed it away with her thumb.

"Scarlet. Please  
don't be afraid of me. I promise that I would never hurt you."

Scarlet  
scrunched up her face, trying not to cry. "Please look at me, Scarlet." she  
looked up, her big pink orbs watering. "I will never, ever raise my sword to  
anyone unless I absolutely have to." Orihime looked her straight in the eyes.  
She took her small hands in her own. Orihime honestly didn't know what she was  
doing. Making a promise to a mere child...to make her feel better? To make her  
forget about the intentional killing that she had so thoroughly enjoyed, in the  
midst of it anyway?

"I am sorry" Scarlet sniffed again, blinking. "I am  
sorry for killing those people. They didn't deserve to die. They really  
didn't...but...I decided to take away their destinies. Some of them might of  
been your friends...you know I don't really know." Orihime pursed her lips,  
trying to suppress the growing pressure in her nose and cheeks. "I'm  
still...trying to find myself right now. D-does that make any sense? Scarlet?"  
Orihimes voice shook a little, causing the girl in her grip to tense and  
slightly nod her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry...I'm really, really sorry!"  
Orihime began to break down, clutching the young girls shoulders. "You-you don't  
even... have to forgive me...if you don't want to! Just please know...that Im  
sorry!" She sputtered, large tears rolling down her face.

It took a while  
for the small girl to regain her composure. She took a few shaky  
breaths.

"I-I forgive you, Orihime-sama." Orihime just pulled her close  
and cried silently into her small shoulder. The small girl slowly laid her hands  
on the Espada's quivering back,

"let's be friends, okay?" Orihime  
whispered. Tears still managed to find their way onto the child's  
shoulders.

"O-okay."

XxX

Grimmjow observed Orihime from  
his seat in the corner. Her transformation from a human to an arrancar happened  
so fast that she still hadnt forgotten herself. She remembered who she was. Even  
though she cried all the time, she was unimaginably strong. Maybe not  
physically, and definently not mentally, but she knew her heart before it was  
lost.

Maybe he fancied her a little.

No way. She was CRAZY  
mental.

Not like he was scared or anything, but she was also dangerous.  
Her inner hollow had an entirely different will from her own, anyone could see  
that.

Orihime tried not to groan as the girl dug the needle in her flesh,  
releasing the ink. Scarlet mumbled her 100th apology, frantically trying to  
finish.

Grimmjow smirked over from his corner. "Baby."

"I am not!"  
Orihime cried, pained and pouting.

"Besides, I have two  
digits!"

"Doesn't matter!" Grimmjow laughed at her frustration. "If ya  
hate it so fucking bad then get stronger!"

XxX

Orihime gripped her  
chest as she and Grimmjow walked side by side down the hall, back to her room.  
"Why do you have yours on your back?" Orihime asked, observing the fancy six  
tattooed on the right bottom of his back.

"what?"Grimmhow turned his  
head.

"Your tattoo."

Grimmjow faced the front the front. "Don't  
really know. Feels nice there..."

"Oh. Ok."

"Why were you so  
nice to that servant girl?"

"I wanted to apologize for killing all those  
people." She whispered.

"Your too soft."

"I like it that  
way."

"You mental or something?"

Orihime actually laughed.  
Grimmjow looked in bewilderment at the giggling girl. He had never heard her  
laugh, not once. And it was HIM who made her do it. Her laugh was light and  
playful. And beautiful.

"Probably." She stared at him with her steely  
gray eyes.

XxX

"Let me see it." He growled.

He knew that  
jackass Aizen would want his pet to be "in the best of conditions" under his  
care. Psh. The girl was mentally unstable, all thanks to his so-called  
"care."

"No way!" She covered her chest closing her fingers around the  
large ten. She sat on the bed, knees pulled to her chin. He crouched down in  
front of her, eyes narrowed and glaring.

"Come on!" He cried, prying her  
little fingers away with some difficulty. She winced as his thumb brushed over  
the tender flesh. She watched him as his wild blue eyes softened slightly. His  
gaze ran over the tattoo, and occasionally to her face. She squeezed her eyes  
shut, turning away. She heard some rustling of clothes. She gasped when she felt  
something cold and wet being pressed against her chest. She looked with wide  
eyes as Grimmjow slowly began to soothe her skin, taking the icy rag over the  
black. He avoided her gaze, occupying himself only with cleaning. After a few  
minutes of silence, Orihime reached out towards him. Grimmjow froze as he felt  
her warm hand touch his face. She timidly began with the pads of her fingers,  
and then her whole palm, resting on the the side of his face without the  
jawbone.

"Your warm." she smiled. "I thought you'd be much colder."  
Grimmjow didn't even bother to breathe or blink; his whole body  
heated.

He didn't know how that girls fingers were still attached to her  
hand, but somehow they were still intact.

She slid herself off the  
mattress on to the floor, crouching in front of him. He slowly let his eyes move  
upwards, upwards, until he met her big eyes.

She cocked her head  
slightly. "Are you scared of me?" she whispered.

"Hell no."

She  
was definently mental.

Her lips twitched. "Thank you."

She then  
lowered her eyes, looking at his exposed chest. "Please be still." she  
whispered, slowly giding her hand down to his chest. She spread her fingers. She  
inhaled through her nose, closing her eyes and relaxing her shoulders. A golden  
light shone where her hand made contact with his chest. He took a breath,  
feeling as if she was searching inside him. After a while, the light ceased. She  
looked up at him through her lashes. "You feel..." Her eyes dulled, "Pain." She  
looked as though she was about to cry. "Horrible pain."

She read him. She  
read his feelings. It was like she rejected the barrier by which he held his  
feelings.

His eyes narrowed. He grabbed her wrist and tossed it aside.  
She fell backwards onto the floor with a thud and a gasp. "What the hell could  
you ever understand about me!?" He yelled at her, suddenly irate. She looked  
startled. "How the hell could you ever understand who I am?! You don't know  
anything! You don't know half the shit I go through!" His blue eyes glistened in  
anger and his reiatsu crackled.

"In fact, your just a good for nothing  
princess. I don't understand you at all." He crouched down in front of her, and  
yanked her up to eye level by her collar. "You and me," he began, baring his  
teeth, "are complete opposites."

"So don't mess with me."

He  
roughly stood up and walked away, his face shadowed. "She doesn't know  
anything"

"she knows nothing."

XxX

Grimmjow tapped his foot  
impatiently as he shoveled his food. He sat with glaring eyes at the breakfast  
table. That crazy chick was staring at him again. And it wasn't like the furtive  
glances, it was like HARDCORE staring. Grimmjow knew she had heard and  
remembered well what he had told her that night. Yet now she acted as though it  
had never happened.

He didn't like to be stared at. He wasn't some animal  
on display. He shot her dirty looks every time he caught her eye.

Scarlet  
brought Orihime her food. Orihime smiled warmly and thanked her, but then  
immediately went back to staring at Grimmjow. Scarlet cocked her head in  
confusion. Then she followed her gaze to glance at Grimmjow. An amused look  
passed over the girls features as she carried away an empty tray.

She had  
to be a stalker. Yep, there could be no other possibility. Maybe he should lie  
and tell her he's gay. Did she like gay men? Maybe she's lesbian. Aggh! What the  
hell!?

There could really only be one way to stop her mental tirade.  
Violence/force. Of course, that was practically his motto. Geez, he was never  
this frantic or long-winded.

He got up noisily, sliding back his chair.  
Some heads turned as he stomped off down the hallway towards his room.

The problem was, he didnt want to hurt her. Damnit.

He needed  
sleep, badly.

XxX

Light knocking on his door woke the sexta from  
his nap.

"What?!" Grimmjow groaned, literally rolling out of  
bed.

"Oi! Grimmjow-San! Me and Hallibel-san are going hollow-hunting,  
would you like to come?"

Grimmjow stiffened. It was the girl.

"I  
told you not to mess with me!" He groaned, sounding asleep yet fully alert,  
hugging his drooled-on pillow. "I swear to kami if you open that door your gonna  
be missing some limbs."

Although hunting sounded fun right about now, SHE  
didn't fit the picture.

Please, Grimmjow! I need your  
help!"

"Nuh-uh, Princess, ain't no way I'm trekking across the desert  
with you and mouth less."

XxX

Grimmjow muttered curses as the  
trio trekked across the moonlit dessert. Nothing like being stuck with the two  
of the weirdest chicks in Hueco Mundo walking across a desert.

"I heard  
this was something you both like to do." Orihime commented. "Doesn't it bother  
you guys? I mean, aren't you hollows?"

"Your a hollow too, stupid."  
Grimmjow grunted. "And we have to eat hollows to gain power, don't you know  
anything?"

"Oh...Yes...but becoming an arrancar was so sudden, I  
haven't really accepted myself just yet."

Hallibel looked as though she  
was thinking hard. "Woman." She spoke up, still looking down.

Orihime  
smiled nervously. "Please just call me Orihime."

"You can reject  
anything, correct?"

"Well I-" Orihime tensed. Grimmjows nose  
were silent for several seconds. Eyes searched the seemingly  
desolate plain of sand.

Hallibel sighed. "Seems like the usual sly  
tactics of the hollow these-days." She whipped her hand behind her, charging a  
yellow cero.

"Too cowardly to attack head-on."

An immensely large  
cero exploded from her hand, headed at an angle towards the ground. Sand and  
blood was flung about, staining the area. A throaty howl came from beneath the  
sand. The ground shook, and soon a mountanious creature towered above them. It  
had a snake like structure and had oversized, bony scales.

"Ahh..."  
Orihime squeaked.

Grimmjow chuckled in excitement, drawing his katana.  
Orihime drew her own, crouching into a fighting stance. Grimmjow glanced over a  
Halibel, who was still standing with her arms crossed.

"Aren't you gonna  
draw your sword?"

"I have no need." Halibel stated matter-of-factly, "I  
am powerful  
enough to take this one on without it."

Grimmjow snorted,  
rolling his eyes "I am powerful enough to take this one on without it!" He  
mocked in a high-pitched, girly voice. He continued to make faces at Halibel,  
who then proceeded to punch his face in.

Grimmjow clutched his bleeding  
nose. "What the hell, Tia?!"

"Stop acting like a child, it is unbecoming  
of an Espada."

Grimmjow just growled

Meanwhile, Orihime stood in  
disbelief, watching the little squabble. She sweat dropped.  
"Ano..."

Then she stiffened, feeling the wind blow out from under them  
. "Watch out!" Orihime screamed, diving out of the way. Halibel instinctively  
followed, jumping backwards. Grimmjow however, who was still on the ground as a  
result of Halibels beat down, wasn't fast enough.

The beasts head rammed  
full force into Grimmjow. He jammed his sword between it's mouth, it's white  
teeth inches from his face. The hollow roared, pushing itself closer to  
Grimmjow. "D-Damnit!" He spat through clenched teeth, desperately struggling  
against the hollows wieght.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime gasped in fear.

He  
felt the weight lift off him as Halibel rammed her muscular legs into the  
hollows side. It gave off a shrill moan, it's snake like body bouncing along the  
sand. It righted itself and barred it's teeth.

Orihime shook away her  
fear. "I got this." She stated calmly. She charged at the hollow, her grey eyes  
giving off sparks. She launched herself into the air, leveling herself with the  
hollows head, the thing she was aiming at. "Hah!" she yelled as she swung down.  
She gasped in frustration when she felt that the swing didn't connect. The  
hollow had moved to the right of her, and was now rearing it's head back,  
preparing to strike. "Gah!" she barely got out of the way in time, the snakes  
head grazing her left shoulder. She felt the warm substance running down her  
arm. With a hiss, she flung the blood off, and sliced her sword across the  
snakes abdomen.

The scaly hollow fell to the ground, screeching. It fell  
right into the hands of Halibel and Grimmjow. She could here a loud, shaking  
scream growing louder as it writhed around.

Halibel nodded to Grimmjow.  
"I'll attack from above, get its stomach!" He gave off his psychotic grin. He  
then flew up in the air, his blue bangs whipped back from his face. Halibel  
rolled her eyes. "Good enough."

Orihime had a rather rough landing. She  
rolled painfully, sand and hair flying about. She finally landed on her stomach.  
She pushed herself up on her elbows and Brushed the hair from her face. She  
watched in awe as Halibel kicked the hollows head upward, making it spurt blood.  
It threw it's head back, leaving its neck wide open. Grimmjow swung, slicing it  
open. Orihime had to cover her ears when the hollow released a high-pitched,  
animalistic scream. In one swift movement, it dove head first into the sand,  
it's tail disappearing into the night.

Grimmjow landed gracefully  
besides Halibel, who once again crossed her arms under her  
chest.

Grimmjow pouted, in a manly way of course. "It aint fun unless you  
eat it!"

Hallibel furrowed her brow. "I don't believe its escaped just  
yet."

"Hey, Woman! Hurry up and get over here!" Grimmjow yelled, already  
sour. Orihime was still laying on her stomach. She grunted, getting up off her  
elbows and sitting up.

Hallibels whole body stiffened. "Run, Orihime,  
get out of there!"

Orihime felt the ground move beneath her. She wasn't  
fast enough. The hollows snake-like head rammed straight into her chest. She was  
thrown into the air, yelling out in pain.

Halibel and Grimmjow both drew  
in a breath. "It's coming up again!" He screamed at her. Orihimes vision was  
blurry. She lifted up her shaky hand, charging a cero. The tail slammed into her  
before she could release it. She couldn't scream, the wind was knocked out of  
her. the impact forced blood and spit out of her mouth as she was thrown  
backwards.

She felt someone yank on her hair, pulling her close.  
Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her waist as they hovered in the air. He shot  
his cero at the snakes head, throwing it backwards before it could strike them.  
"Now!" He screamed at Halibel. "The head!"

"I know!" she grunted, getting  
a running start before she propelled herself in the air. She was high above the  
hollow, and brought her leg down for an ax kick. With a yell, she made contact  
with its head, crushing it's skull in half. The hollow let out a bloody howl  
before it dissolved into tiny fragments. Halibel landed in a crouching stance,  
her three blond pigtails blowing in the wind

"I can sense more coming!"  
Halibel yelled at Grimmjow, who was carrying Orihime to the ground. "How  
many?"

"Too many." her green eyes narrowed. "We need to  
leave."

"Don't be such a shark brain!" He snickered at his own comment,  
proud of his little joke. It took Halibel only a few seconds get the insult. Her  
ressurecion was in the image of a shark...and shark brains...looked  
like...

"Ass."

"Bitch." Grimmjow sneered

Her green eyes  
narrowed. "If I recall Grimmjow, the first thing Many people think of when they  
look at you is a cute, fuzzy, blue kitten." She paused in thought. "Of  
destruction."

Orihime began to shake.

Grimmjows face showed  
Hallibel she had won. And that the truth hurt.

"P-Panther! There's a  
difference!"

"Grimmjow..." Orihime grunted, clenching her  
fists.

"Fine, if your such a noble feline, why did I catch you high on  
catnip at...what was it?...3:00 in the morning?"

"Look, I get high on  
what I want to get high on!" He spat, slightly flustered. "It's none of yer  
business!"

"Grimmjow...put me down" she hissed, gasping.

"Oh and  
by the way, I still have the picture of you drunk in that Nya-Nya t-shirt at  
Gins birthday party. So just remember to keep your mouth shut." Halibel added  
plainly. Grimmjows jaw dropped in horror.

"WITH the fuzzy  
ears."

"Let go...GrimJOW!" she twitched violently.  
"GRIMMJOW!"

"What?!" He turned to look at her, and then his skin went a  
shade lighter, as he noticed the dark and familiar reiatsu coming from  
Orihime.

"What's wrong with her?" Halibel pointed to a flinching  
Orihime.

"LET...ME...GO!" Her scream turned into crazed laughter.  
She gave a bone shattering punch to Grimmjows jaw. He yelled and reeled  
backwards. His grip loosened, giving her space to kick him in the stomach,  
sending him flying. Halibel dashed after him and caught him by the collar,  
flinging him upright.

Orihime arched her back, doing a back-hand spring  
and landing in a crouch with her hand in the sand.

A maniacal grin  
similar to Grimmjow's grew on her face. She opened her eyes. Grimmjow's whole  
body seized. The whites of her eyes had turned completely black. This time,  
parts of her hollow mask were beginning to form on her face.

She chuckled  
like a hollow.

"I'm back!"

**Yea...decided to add a character of my **  
**own...what do you **  
**think?**

**Reviewzzzzz**


	5. Chapter 5: Favorite Pet

**Luna Blanca Chapter 5**

**Lol I rewrote this chapter like ten **  
**times**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly **  
**severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. **  
**Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the **  
**story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure **  
**genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, **  
**is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, **  
**including Grimmjow.**

**Read and **  
**enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Luna Blanca: Chapter  
5

Several hollows appeared before them, surrounding them. All of them  
were Adjuchas. Many roars and howls pierced the night, but Orihimes demonic  
laughter could be heard above it all.

She whipped around, a smile on her  
face as she faced The two shocked Espada.

"Look, it's the kitty. Long  
time no see." she purred. Grimmjow growled in remembrance, giving her a deadly  
glare. She just laughed and turned around.

"Just watch and  
learn."

She threw herself at the crowd of adjuchas, licking her  
teeth.

"What's going on? Has she lost her mind?" Hallibel furrowed her  
brow.

"It's her true hollow." Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "We need to  
stop her."

"What?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound  
of Orihime's crazed laughter. She began viciously mauling the hollows, one by  
one. It was complete overkill, even to Grimmjow.

Hallibels eyes widened.  
"Impossible! She's only the decima yet she's already killed most of them!"

"I don't get it either."

Orihime finished off the last hollow,  
slicing it to the ground. She looked up, eyes searching wildly. Her mask was  
now over half of her face. She let an inhuman growl rumble in her throat. "I'm  
coming for you now, Espada!" She screamed, smiling insanely.

Halibel held  
her hand up to her earpiece. "Contact Aizen-sama immediately." she glanced over  
at Grimmjow. "We have a little problem with the  
Decima."

XxX

Grimmjow and Hallibel both took damage while waiting  
for reinforcements. She fought like a monster. She fought only for the purpose  
to kill, unlike her intentions in her natural state.

Grimmjow didn't  
want to admit it, but he hated what they did to her. They removed her hollow by  
force, literally ripping it out of her chest. Her horrified and pained screams  
still echoed in his mind, along with the image of blood slowly trickling down  
her pale throat, and the sickening and terrified blank stare she gave off into  
nothingness. It was Aizens orders of course. He hated that man. He was so sick  
of him and his stupid power. and his fucking tea. One day, when he was strong  
enough, he would kill him.

Orihime was asleep for an entire two weeks.  
She cried, moaned, even screamed in her sleep. He knew this because he sometimes  
visited secretly. He kept telling himself he hated her, and that the only reason  
he wanted to see her was to hate the bitch even more. Of course this wasn't  
completely the case. There was something about that girl that made him  
interested. He didn't have the slightest idea how, given the fact that she was  
really odd and turned into a man-eating hollow at random.

That servant  
girl, Scarlet, refused to leave her side. She cried a lot on her chest. In the  
time between when they first met and now, the little girl had bonded so much it  
was like they were sisters.

Scarlet and Grimmjow where her only  
visitors, with the exception of Halibel once every blue-moon.

The wierd  
thing was, sometimes, when Orihime screamed, she screamed a name. It was  
Sora.

XxX

"May I Please Ask something, Grimmjow-sama?" Scarlet  
timidly spoke up when she was sweeping in Grimmjow's room.

"Eh? Hm,  
What?" Grimmjow lay on his bed, arms behind his head with his eyes  
closed.

"You and Inoue-Sama-" Grimmjow was up in a flash, grabbing the  
top of her head in a fistful of brown hair. She whimpered in pain as he yanked  
her off the ground.

"That's none of your fucking business, slave, ya got  
that!" he spat, and dropped her roughly. "M-my deepest apologies Grimmjow-sama!  
I will never speak of this again."

He ran his tongue over his teeth,  
plopping back in bed.

"Good."

He thought for a little after  
that.

"Why would you ask such a retarded question?"

The trembling  
Scarlet looked up.

"B-because whenever you look at her, you seem at peace  
that's all."

XxX

Then, Orihime opened her eyes. Just like that.  
The problem was, that when she did, he was standing over her, watching her like  
a doofus. And it scared the living hell out of him.

He was on the other  
side of the wall, clutching his chest when she sat up, expression was  
blank.

"Did I kill anyone?"

Grimmjow calmed down. "No."

"Is  
the hollow  
gone?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Grimmjow"

"What?"

"I'm  
sorry."

she swung her legs over the bed, and slipped off. She gasped as  
her knees buckled, and she plummeted to the floor. He sonidoed over to her,  
grabbing her arms. She steadied herself, slowly regaining made a  
mental note to stay close to her at times like this, because she was always  
falling.

"Stop saying your sorry all the time." he growled, still  
supporting her. "It's fucking annoying"

"O-okay." she reached for her  
hole, a painful look on her face.

"It...hurts"

She pushed away  
from him, running to the bathroom. She bent over and wreched until it was a  
half-hearted attempt on her body's part. She fell to the floor, coughing and  
shivering. She was sweating all over, and bit her lip to keep from crying  
out.

He stared at her for a while. Then he walked over and bent down. She  
grabbed his shoulder and dragged herself up, breathing hard.

"My hole  
hurts!"

His expression softened slightly. But maybe it was the rooms  
lighting.

"Mine too."

She looked up with wild, pain stricken eyes,  
her teeth clenched shut.

"You think your any different? Don't be such a  
pity party."

She looked away, her eyes widened and red, clenching his  
jacket in her tiny fists.

"I hate that man!" she seethed, eyes darkening.  
"I hate him!"

"One day...when I'm strong enough...I'm gonna kill  
him."

Grimmjow smiled slightly. "Kill who?"

"Sosuke!" she  
spat.

"So you wanna kill him too, huh?" Grimmjow replied, his voice  
lowered. Her eyes shot up. "We have to! We gotta-"

"Just shut up!" He  
whispered harshly, squeezing her shoulder until she winced. "I've wanted to kill  
that bastard ever since he made me with that damn orb."

"The  
hogyoku?"

"Exactly." Grimmjow was deadly serious. Orihime returned the  
expression. "W-when I was a human," she began softly, "I had an idea...to  
reject the hogyoku." Grimmjow kept his stoic stare and continued to listen. "I  
began losing resolve as time went by...But, but now, as an Espada, I think I  
could definently do it." Her last words were filled with such a determination  
that it surprised even Grimmjow.

"Mmm...I like that..." He sighed to  
himself, standing up. Her silver orbs sparkled at him. "How are we gonna kill  
him?" She asked, almost innocently.

Grimmjow smiled widely as he was  
walking out the door, and turned around to look at the girl still sprawled out  
on the floor.

"By ramming our swords through his heart, and giving him  
exactly what he wants. A hole in his chest."

XxX

After that,  
their hunting trips became more frequent, until Grimmjow didn't go on one  
without Orihime. She was improving at a fast rate, and he occasionally trained  
her. She was always too hard on herself, which annoyed him to no  
end.

XxX

Grimmjow was rude, insensitive, murderous, provocative,  
and occasionally repulsive. Orihime was sensitive, polite, kind, girlish, and  
soft. But both worked under the same ruler. Both had the same purpose. To kill  
for the almighty Aizen-sama. And both had the almost obsessive lust to impale  
their maker with their swords. Grimmjow and Orihime understood that. They  
understood each others pain, at least to a small degree. They were both hollows  
now.

So she clung to Grimmjow. He nursed her back to health without even  
realizing it. Many Espada, especially Halibel, were incredulous that a beast  
like man such as Grimmjow could bring such peace to a young girl.

She  
was slowly but surely easing out of that stage of strangeness she had when she  
first became a hollow. Even though as a human, many thought her  
strange.

Grimmjow was very rough on her, but that's what Orihime liked.  
She had become so numb to her beating and brutality days as a human captive in  
Hueco Mundo. Now Grimmjows words gave her strength. She soon figured that, even  
though Grimmjow acted a certain way towards her didn't mean he was a jerk. She  
began to realize it was his way of showing that he cared for her. And she  
gladly excepted it with all the willingness in her heart, because sanity was the  
one thing she so desperately clung to.

XxX

Orihime was now only a  
few months away from her eighteenth birthday. It pained her to know she wouldn't  
be celebrating that day like a normal human would. But maybe if she talked to  
Grimmjow, she'd feel better about it.

"Oi, Grimmjow" Orihime lay in bed  
on her stomach while Grimmjow sat close by on the couch sharpening his sword  
with a smaller dagger

"What?" He grunted.

"How old are you?" She  
studied him with curious eyes.

"How the hell should I know? Who gives a  
shit?" Grimmjow muttered as he brought his sword to eye-level, examining it  
intently.

"Well give me an estimation!" She pouted. Grimmjow growled.  
"All I know is that I'm probably in the hundreds somewhere."

"Woah..."  
He glanced at her sparkling silver eyes. She was so easily entertainable. "How  
old are you?" He turned back to his sword. The question startled her at first,  
but a smile grew on her face quickly. "I'll be eighteen in a few weeks!" She  
exclaimed proudly. "In the human world, you have all sorts of privileges when  
your eighteen, like driving by yourself, drinking, oh and sexual...well  
whatever." She finished, her cheeks a little pink. She missed the sparkle behind  
Grimmjows blue eyes.

"Why does it matter to you what age you are?" He  
asked roughly.

She relaxed. "Because its how I was and how I'm going to  
be."

XxX

Orihime rarely laughed or smiled, but when she did,  
it was with Grimmjow. He would never admit it, but he liked it when she visited  
him, and she liked it when he visited her.

Bit by bit, she came back to  
life. She was becoming her old self. She chatted more often, naming all her  
favorite foods. He usually just laughed at her, or he felt sick to his stomach  
at the thought of all that red bean paste. He found that destroying things and  
sparring weren't the only ways one could have fun. She talked about the world of  
the living alot, which Grimmjow listened to with interest, occasionally asking  
questions. They would talk for hours on end, leaving him utterly  
content.

"So, You used to really love Kurosaki, right?" Grimmjow asked  
one day when they were sitting in Orihimes room.

She blushed. "Ha, was it  
really that obvious?"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah."

"Yes." she nodded.  
"I hate him now."

"For not rescuing you?"

"For turning me into  
this."

Grimmjow was silent for a while.

"That  
dumbass."

Orihime looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's and  
idiot for not taking the chance that was right in front of him!"

"Well...  
I was a bit odd."

"Yea but your beautiful and all that; pretty  
noticeable." he waved his hand around in a not-a-big-deal manner, glancing away  
for a second.

Orihime blushed, but replied "So you think Im  
beautiful."

"Your damn pretty and that Doofus is too mentally retarded to  
see that!" he exclaimed loudly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Orihime broke  
into a fit of giggles, surprising Grimmjow.

"what?!" He turned to her,  
fuming.

"Sorry, it's just that normal men don't say that kind of thing to  
girls unless they're confessing."

"Confessing? What kind of sentimental  
crap is that?! Besides, I'm not normal."

Orihime laughed harder. "yea  
your hair kind of shows that!"

"What about Ulquiorras tear  
marks?"

"Or aareaniorous fish tank?"

"Or Szayels pink  
hair?"

"Or Noitras-" they both looked at each other, answering in unison.  
"Spoon."

XxX

Scarlet soon became Orihimes fraccion. She became  
like a sister to Orihime, and followed her everywhere. Of course she didn't  
mind, and enjoyed her company. Scarlet opened up more to Orihime everyday, and  
soon their idle conversations would turn into full out giggle  
gossip-fests.

Orihime trained Scarlet regularly, and helped her to  
finally generate her zanpoktou. It was a dagger, similar to Loly's. Scarlet was  
delighted to have finally been able to split her power.

Scarlet was  
Orihimes joy. Her innocence and childish love blocked out painful memories and  
sometimes reality itself.

"You know  
Orihime-sama?"

"yes?"

"I really love you. Your like my big  
sister!" Scarlet smiled brightly.

"Really?" Orihimes eyes lit  
up.

"Yes! I promise I'll be by your side forever!"

"Then I will  
too."

Orihime smiled and chuckled. "Okay, pinky promise?"

"pinky  
promise!"

Neither of them heard the tiny crack resounding from both of  
their masks.

XxX

Orihime stood with her hand hesitantly at  
Halibels door. She drew a deep breath. She felt like the new kid at school. She  
figured it was best to try and make some new friends, seeing as how lonely and  
bloodthirsty it could get in the expanse if Hueco Mundo. She couldn't just hang  
around Grimmjow and Scarlet all the time.

She knocked lightly on the  
door. No reply. She knocked louder.

"Quit blabbing, Mila-rose!" a dark  
voice snapped, muffled behind the door.

"don't tell me what to  
do!"

"Both of you should stop pointing out the speck in ones eye when you  
have a log in your own." a soft voice interrupted

"What'd you say  
Sun-Sung?!"

"just open the door!"

"Whatever!" someone yelled,  
getting louder as they approached the door. It was flung open, revealing a  
fuming arrancar girl with short, black hair and magenta markings circling her  
right eye.

Apaches eyes widened as she looked over the nervous Espada  
girl.

"Hey! Look It's the Woman!" Apache smirked.

"Um, may I speak  
to Halibel?" Orihime asked.

"Master's not here right now. I believe  
she's on the balcony." a quiet voice spoke up from the couch. Sun-Sung covered  
her mouth with her kimono-like sleeves.

Orihime smiled brightly. "Thanks!  
I'll just go there!"

"Hey wait-!" Apache held up her hand in protest, but  
Orihime had already sonidoed away.

Mila-rose narrowed her eyes. "What  
business does she have with master Halibel?"

Orihime flew up to the  
balcony, honing in on Halibels reiatsu. She bit her lip. Something was really  
off about Halibels reiatsu today. It wavered slightly and was  
uncharacteristically low.

Her feet gently tapped the balcony cement. She  
walked around slowly. "Halibel-San?"

"Halibel?"

She rounded the  
corner. "It's Orihime, I just wanted to ta-"

Her eyes widened in horror.

Halibel was laying on her back on the ground. Her torso was sliced open  
and releasing a scary amount of blood.

Mila-rose, Sun-Sung, and Apache  
could here Orihimes terrified screams from two floors down.

"What the  
hell?!" All three sprinted to the balcony.

"Halibel!" Orihime  
whispered.

Halibel shuddered and moaned.  
"Noitora..." she spat  
blood  
"Notify...guards...NOW!" she gasped. Orihime covered her mouth with her  
hands.

"Master Halibel!" Sun-Sung and the rest screamed. Halibel ignored  
them, struggling to crane her neck to see Orihime.

"Heal me...later!  
Just go!" Orihime stood in shock

Apache whipped around, eyes brimming.  
"You heard master, GO!"

Orihimes face darkened in anger. She sonidoed  
away. "Noitora, How dare you!

Soon she was in the halls screaming.  
"Gilga! Come out!" She didn't really know why she was so angry. She never got  
this angry. Besides, it's not like her and Halibel were good friends or  
just couldn't stand to see her on the ground like that. So  
helpless.

Noitora appeared around from a corner, smirking"Jeez pet-sama,  
don't be so loud, of ya wanted t' see me so bad ya-"

"you senseless  
beast!" She screamed. The spoon-man just smiled. The smell of alcohol hit her  
with disgusting force.

"What's wit' women these days callin me 'beast'  
all the time?" he stuck out his tongue, revealing the five. "You didn't used to  
be so rude and STUPID pet-sama."

"Stup-?"

He sonidoed behind her,  
grabbing a fistful of her hair, yanking her back. Even in a drunken state he  
could still use sonido semi-effeciently. She grunted in pain and surprise. "You  
realize that I can kill you easily, yet you come screamin at me, like ya lost  
it!" He bellowed.

He pulled her close, whispering. "So next time, don't  
interrupt me, bitch." The overwhelming stench of sake invaded her  
senses.

He used his right arm to pull her hair, and his left to wrap  
around her neck.

"How...dare you!"

"Ha! What?!"

"How dare  
you...sneak up...on Halibel...and strike her down like that!" She choked  
out.

"Ahhh! Woman was taunting me! I take threats seriously." He  
chuckled. "As I've said, I hate it when woman surpass men in battle"

His  
smile faded. "and who said anything about sneakin' around?huh?!"

Orihime  
struggled against Noitoras grip. "I heard what you did to Nel you coward! I bet  
this is no different!"

He pulled on her hair, hard. She cried out in  
pain, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah, well I heard what happened between you  
and Grimmjow that night!" he hissed, tilting her head so she could look at  
him.

"T-that night?"

"You know. The night you lost all control of  
yourself." he smiled wickedly. "Sounds like you guys were 'bout to have some  
serious fun!"

She froze, realization hitting her like a ton of  
bricks.

"Why don't you lose control for me, pet-sama?"he purred, his hot  
breath hitting her ear. then he stuck out his long tongue, licking the side of  
her neck.

"No! Stop it!" she kicked and tried to wriggle free.

"Oh  
come on, Himeee." he slurred. "Have some fun for once."

He dragged her to  
his room with her kicking and screaming the whole way. He threw open the door  
and then shut it, locking it.

"Let me go! Let me-" she bit his arm, hard.  
He grunted and slammed her head on the ground, making her see stars.

"Let me do you a favor."

He straddled her hips, and pressed  
himself against her. She writhed and jerked about beneath, her fear and  
adrenaline fueling her. Then he kissed her violently, long and hard until she  
felt suffocated. She could taste the remains of the sickening alcohol still on  
his lips. She clamped her teeth shut defiantly, blocking his disgusting tongue.  
She pushed against his chest as hard as she could, Kicking him all the while. He  
then bit her shoulder, drawing blood. He bit and bruised as his long hand  
slithered towards her chest. She screamed and screamed her throat raw.

"That's right!" He laughed "scream!"

She felt something rough and  
thick wrap around her wrists.

Rope.

She gasped in terror and  
disgust. "You...bastard!"

He laughed in surprise when he heard her  
cuss; it was a rare sight in deed. He grinned, licking his lips. "I like it with  
ropes and a hint of blood."

He then proceeded to rip her clothes from her  
body. He left her in only a frilly white bra and panties. She desperately tried  
to cover herself, screaming for help.

He suddenly pushed her away,  
standing her up. She felt relieved and surprised. But not for long. He stepped  
back, leering at her exposed form.

"Dance for me,  
pet-sama."

XxX

Grimmjow lay on a large couch, letting his form  
sink in the cushions. He rested his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes,  
inwardly smiling in comfort.

D-Roy and Shawlong were playing checkers a  
couple of feet away, and the rest of Grimmjows fraccion lurked by, talking  
casually in the large lounge room.

"Oi, Nakeem," Edrad called to the  
other largely built arrancar. "Wonder where Inoue-sama is?" Edrad smiled widely  
at the two-faced arrancar, who caught on quickly. Grimmjows ears perked. "I  
Don't have a clue, Edrad, why do you ask?" Nakeem smiled mockingly. Di Roy  
picked up the conversation, and interrupted Shawlong in their conversation  
mid-sentence. Chuckling he commented loudly, "Ain't it obvious?" Grimmjow brow  
creased into painfully displeased lines. "She's Grimmjow-sama's little princess,  
she follows him everywhere." This caused a couple of chuckles and Di Roy showed  
his teeth. Shawlong and Llfort shot warning glances at the laughing  
trio.

Di Roy smiled again. "She hangs around him so much, I bet she even  
sleeps with him."

A blood red cero shot by Di Roy's head, grazing his  
bone helmet. Everyone's head shot over to Grimmjow. He turned his head to the  
side and smiled wickedly.

"Don't make me fucking laugh! I bet not one of  
you have ever layed a girl like that! Come to me when you have and I might spare  
ya some respect!"

Shawlong spoke up quietly. "So you've ruined her,  
Grimmjow-sama?" The rest of the group looked at him in bewilderment. Grimmjow  
just smiled wider, licking his teeth. He then put his hands in their previous  
place and closed his eyes.

They all took that as a yes.

Good thing  
most of them were gullible.

XxX

He slammed her head into the  
wall, and she yelled in pain. He held her bound hands above her head with one  
hand, while his other played with her cleavage harshly. "So you didnt want to  
dance huh?" whispered, trailing a line underneath her cleavage and down her  
stomach with his sharp nails. "Thats okay. I have other ways we can play..."  
She choked out gasps as his hand squeezed her right breast to an unbelievably  
painful extent. She threw her head back and shrieked as his fingers pressed  
against her panties.

"Gaaugh!" Orihime jerked her head forward, head  
butting the Espada and making him stumble backwards. She then raised her hands  
with a look of anger and desperation. "Cero!" She screamed. Noitora merely  
tossed his head to the side, carelessly letting the large blue cero pass by  
inches from his face.

She deflated under his sharp gaze. He then smiled  
horribly and chuckled in delight and amusement.

His fist connected with  
her right eye, causing her head to jerk to the side with such force she thought  
her neck cracked. She landed on her face, Crying out in pain as she hit the  
floor. Noitora advanced on her slowly, chuckling sadistically at his prey. "Now,  
Now Pet-sama, be a good pet and play aloooong..."

Hot tears rolled down  
her face.  
It was over, she was going to lose her virginity. He was raping  
her, he was gonna defile her, stain her for good.

"Awwwww, did I make  
the pet cry?"

"What am I going to do?"

Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Gr-Grimmjow!" She began to  
scream.

"Grimmjow!"

XxX

Grimmjow opened his eyes and  
frowned. Something wasn't right. It was the girl. He had a strange feeling that  
it had to be her. He checked her reiatsu. It was high and frantic, pulsing  
wildly. Llfort had already noticed. He looked towards his master with a  
concerned expression. "Grimmjow-sama, the girl-"

Grimmjow grabbed his  
sword and quickly stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind. All heads  
turned at the sound. Llfort and Shawlong both grew a knowing look on their  
faces.

XxX

"Please! Grimmjow!"

"Help me, Grimmjow!" Orihime  
bit back tears.

Noitora grabbed the top of her head, yanking her up. He  
laughed, "What's the matter, princess? Calling for that Idiot to come save you?!  
Why would you even bother?"

She screamed long and hard, Letting it echo  
out in the hallways. Noitora even blinked in  
surprise.

"GRIMMJOW!"

The sound of running feet echoed throughout  
the hall. Grimmjow sonidoed like his life depended on it, breathing hard.  
"Damnit, I'm coming Orihime! Keep screaming!" But her screaming had ceased long  
before he reached Noitora's door. He kicked the door down, His eyes wild.

His lips parted. If he had a heart, it would be in his stomach,  
unbeating. Noitora was grinning like a kid who had just found the candy. The  
sickening smell of sake lingered about the room, and Grimmjow observed Noitra as  
he stumbled forward.

The bastard was drunk.

He held a limp and  
stripped Orihime by the ends of her hair, clad in only her undergarments. She  
was bound by a thick rope, Noitora holding it like a leash. She had bite marks  
all across her neck, chest, and collarbone, where the stream of blood started.  
The blood contrasted with her white and frilly garments, the red was leaking all  
over her bra. She had a big black eye, and a tiny red stream running from her  
swollen lips. Her beautiful pale skin was marred with bruises and pink spots.  
She was flushed red, her pupils the size if mustard seeds. Tears streamed from  
her slit and swollen eyes. She smiled weakly at Grimmjow.

"I knew you'd  
come, Grimmjow."

That good for nothing bastard made her cry. Higher rank  
or not, Grimmjow had already made up in his mind he was going to  
do.

Noitora seethed. "Oh Just shut up, girl!" to Grimmjow's anger and  
surprise, he slapped her hard across the face, making her spit blood and saliva.  
She hit the floor with a painful thud. His eyes widened as he watched her orange  
hair fall to the ground. She moaned in pain. She tried to push herself up.  
"Gri-m-" she managed to wheeze before falling again, unconscious.

His  
chest seized up, and time seemed to stop for a moment.

Noitora laughed  
sardonically. "She ain't even worth it."

Grimmjows vision was clouded  
with red. Hatred boiled in his mouth. His fists clenched, his spiritual pressure  
spiking. "What's wrong?" Noitora smirked, "Did I hurt your girlfriend? Ha! you  
were jus' too scared to do this first! ya lost yer chance!" He  
slurred.

Grimmjow Let out a scream of rage, unsheathing Pantera and  
charging at Noitora head-on. Noitoras smile faded. He began to slash and swing  
violently, His wild blue eyes blazing like fire. Noitora barely managed to dodge  
the attacks. His large consumption of alcohol didn't help in the matter. Yet he  
smiled maniacally. "O-ho! What's this? Sexta is angry?"

His words were  
cut of by Grimmjows yell. "You go to hell!" a deep cut radiating red formed  
across Noitoras chest.

"You don't fucking touch her!" He kicked him,  
slamming him against the wall.

Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar "Don't  
you ever touch her again you got that?!" He yelled in Noitoras face,  
infuriated.

"I can do whatever I want you bas-"

Grimmjow didn't  
let him finish, smashing his fist into Noitoras jaw, breaking several teeth. He  
kicked him in the gut once more, and this time he broke through the wall,  
falling to the sand several stories down.

He whipped around, Breathing  
hard. His expression softened when he saw Orihimes limp form sprawled out on the  
floor. His brow furrowed, and he walked over to her. He bent down and gently  
picked her up, cradling her. He then walked up and picked her shredded clothes  
off of the floor. He covered her with as much as he could and sonidoed  
away.

XxX

"H-Halibel..." Orihime choked on Grimmjows chest. "She's  
fine, just shut up and go back to sleep." He assured her, letting her fall  
unconscious again. He ground his teeth. "Shit, why didn't I come in time? Why  
didn't I save her? Shit!"

XxX

The blond fraccions eyes widened in  
amusement as Grimmjow carried The 10th Espada in his arms towards his room.  
Llfort bowed in respect as Grimmjow walked passed him.

"Having fun,  
Grimmjow-sama?" He smiled laughingly.

Grimmjow stopped and turned his  
head to look at his blond fraccion. Llfort was startled at the look in his  
masters eyes. It was a mixture of anger and despair, almost helplessness. He had  
never seen Grimmjow-sama look this way.

"Watch over this woman. Make  
sure no one touches her. Above all, make sure she is safe in this room.  
Understand?"

"Y-yes Grimmjow-sama." He quickly brushed a long strand of  
blond from his tan features, startled. What was Grimmjow-sama doing to PROTECT a  
beautiful and exposed woman like that? And those bruises and blood...he had a  
feeling that wasn't from Grimmjow. The reiatsu flaring from her wounds wasn't  
his. Was his master really helping this woman? Did he care for  
her?

Grimmjow opened the door and gently set her down on the couch. He  
stared at her a while before leaving.

"Ah.. Grimmjow-sama...may I ask  
where you're going?"

"To...get some clothes." Grimmjow replied quietly,  
walking away quietly.

**Anger!Yes! I love it when he's like that! And **  
**then all these feelings! Awww Grimmjow! :3**

**Hey! If you guys are curious, check out my art on ! My username is NekoMix79**

**Review to your hearts **  
**desire**


	6. Chapter 6: What Flavor?

**Luna Blanca Chapter 6**

**Yea...I REALLY like this chapter! I realize this story is like super random and jumps from place to place suddenly...I'm working on it.**

**P.S. I love blue hair:D**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Llfort shuffled uncomfortably against the wall, watching over the sleeping girl. Her wounds were healing at an amazingly fast rate, to his astonishment. He blushed. She was So beautiful, and exposed, and ravish-.. He shook his head back in forth, keeping his gaze straight in front of him. After a while he relaxed. "Ha ha." he chuckled lightly. "The tenth and the sixth..."

"What'd ya say?" Grimmjows voice startled Llfort. "Nothing sir!" He spoke firmly, standing at attention. "The woman is safe and still sleeping, I believe her wounds have mostly healed."

Grimmjow carried a long, white dress in his arms. His features relaxed, and his eyebrows upturned slightly. There was a long silence. "Thank you...Llfort. Now get your ass out of here and quit yer staring at the woman." Grimmjow then walked into the room. Llfort's jaw dropped, his eyes as wide as saucers. D-did he just...say thank you?!

His surprise was short-lived, because Grimmjow re-entered the hall almost as soon as he had left. "Where is she?" He said, gnashing his teeth.

"She's in the room-"

"No she ain't!"

"She was there Grimmjow-sama, I swear it! I was watching her!" Llfort replied, a distressed look on his features. "Well help me find her!" Grimmjow growled, swinging the door open again. "Who knows where she's at!"

Orihime could hear muffled voices on the outside of her mind as she huddled in a corner, holding her knees to her chest. She had gathered enough sense to grab her skimpy, short, and strapless nightgown. She clutched to her sword that was in its sheath for dear life, pressing it against her cheek. Angry red streaks and dark lines beneath her eyes from long dried tears marked he face. Her eyes were wide with terror and shaking fear.

He had done horrible things to her after she began screaming Grimmjows name. He had beat her. His slimy fingers roughly stroked and inserted themselves into anywhere they had pleased. She remembered all the dirty things he had whispered in her as his fingers sliced along her core.

Orihime clung to her sword tighter. She broke out into a cold sweat, and her face turned pale.

She could still hear the voices getting louder and louder...

"I leave you with her for five minutes, Llfort. Five fucking minutes!" "But master..." The voice reached its maximum volume as the door was flung open, revealing two figures. "Can't keep your eyes on a girl who's sleeping-" Grimmjow stood unmoving, looking at the girl pressed in the corner, clutching her sword like a kid does to a blanket. She wasn't even looking in their direction, her wide eyes staring off into nothingness. Llfort opened his mouth to say something, but quickly dispelled his thoughts as Grimmjow silently walked over to the pale girl. His expression was blank to any normal onlooker, but Llfort could see the hidden hate and despair that filled his blue eyes.

"Please leave." Grimmjow commanded lowly and quietly over his shoulder. Llfort quickly complied, the black and white heels of his shoes clicking as he made his hasty departure, very dumbfounded.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to the girl. She acted as though she had heard nothing. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to her. She still stared blankly off into space. He knelt down in front of her. Still no acknowledgement.

He remembered that face. It was the face she made when she first became an arrancar. A pale, frightened face who's eyes held a never ending pit of horror and numbness. That look of fragile ness that was so delicate a single touch could cause it to shatter. The light was gone.

He couldn't let her lose all the progress she had made with him. She had gone too far now to lose herself again. He wouldn't let that happen to her again.

"Orihime."

"Uh?" She turned to look at him with her big eyes.

Blue eyes. Calm blue eyes and wild hair. A hand. A rough, muscled arm extended towards her. She slowly let her fingers glide down his wrists and take a firm hold. He gently lifted her up. She let her sword clatter to the floor, and she looked at him in an unreadable awe. Once she was stood up properly, she looked down, and a moment of long silence followed. She jerked her head up to look up as her lower lip siezed. She let her forehead bump into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. His large hand instinctively rested on her head. He could feel the wetness running down his chest and picked up the scent if salt in the air. Her whole form trembled as she began to cry quietly into his chest.

She wept and cried into Grimmjow, and he just held her there. He had begun to feel pain as soon as hers made itself known. He gritted his teeth. Why did she always cry? The worst of it was he was powerless to stop her pain.

No.

No. Don't cry.

It hurts me.

He squeezed his eyes shut. She was crying much louder now, and he had to support her as her knees went weak.

Orihime's tiny form was suddenly airborne as Grimmjow tossed her onto the couch, practically jumping on top of her. She was shocked out of crying, and just lay there, completely still, processing what just happened. Grimmjow was above her, with the most painful expression she had ever seen him wear. She sniffed.

"Stop." He whispered. "You gotta stop." His voice cracked

"Don't cry anymore, I don't care what you do just stop crying." He shut his eyes. "It fucking kills me." He choked out the last part. The look on his face only made her want to cry more.

He opened his eyes at the feel of her fingertips against his skin. She timidly spread her hand across his chest, keeping eye contact all the while. She took a shaky breath and began her search.

Orihime gasped, and her eyes fluttered open. This wasn't possible. She had to have misread him. They were hollows.

Hollows are incapable of love.

She looked him in the eyes.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Grimmjow didn't reply, and his expression was unreadable. He gently clamped his hand on the side of her neck and cheek. Her eyes spoke only trust and readiness.

He rested his body on hers, and dragged himself up slowly. He pulled her closer to him, and her eyes fluttered close. He tilted her chin up before gently taking her lips into a soft kiss.

None of them heard the small fractures that made themselves known on both of their white bone masks, they were both all too lost.

Her luscious lips soon began to move in sync with his, and they parted only for small breaths in between kisses. Both were lost in each others lips. Her delicious flavor was addictive, he was almost overwhelmed by her sweetness.

Grimmjow suddenly pulled away, respectively questioning her resolve. Her whole face was flushed a beautiful, shiny red. "Once more..." She mumbled, and Grimmjow kissed her again, letting her set the pace. But then held the back of her neck, and tilted her head back. her eyes fluttered close as his lips traced her throat before placing chaste kisses on her jaw. She pulled away to catch her breath, but then her hands moved to cup his face, and she turned the tables, gently climbing atop him. "Please." She whispered between kisses. "More." In response, he gently stroked her thighs, making her sigh. His tongue entered her cavern slowly, making her gasp. Thier tongues soon danced together in a loving battle.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted to be one with her. But he knew she probably wasn't ready, the pace at which they were going right now said it all. But he would stay with her. Until she was ready. Because at this point, the word "need" was the best way to describe his feelings.

She ended up falling asleep with her back between Grimmjows legs. She had been lulled to sleep by his rhythmic breathing, and his remarkable body heat. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, and their legs tangled together half-hazardly. He kept his arms around her waist, holding her close. She eventually woke, and was pleased to remember where she was. She quickly rolled herself to her stomach, still atop his chest. She was incredibly nervous, and slightly embarrassed. She quickly kissed his forehead, quickly brushing the blue strands out of the way. No response. Her expression subconsciously grew coy. She reached behind his ear and scratched lightly. She got an answering purr along with some slight fidgeting. She blushed and giggled. "Where do cats like to be scratched?" She thought, a goofy grin on her face.

Her nimble fingers began to rub at his neck and scratch at the underside of his chin. The vibrations in his throat told her to continue. Smiling, she resumed her previous work at his ear. "I wonder what his favorite spot is..." She blushed at that thought, and soon turned a deep red when she accidentally dragged her hand across his muscled stomach, making him growl.

It made her uncomfortable how arousing that's sound was to her, so she quickly brushed it aside. "Grimm. Grimmjow." She lightly slapped his cheek. She was suddenly lost in wild pools of blue as he opened his eyes.

"Time to wake up." She whispered.

"You ain't my mother." He grumbled, closing his eyes. She began to trace the permanent green streaks on the sides of his eyes with her thumb. Realizing she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he opened his eyes.

She smiled her beautiful smile at him, her auburn hair falling onto his shoulders. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." She beamed.

Grimmjow smirked. "Thank kami..."

Once they got to the doorway, Grimmjow turned to her. He didn't know if he could wait any longer "Come on, lets just stay her the rest of the day," he stooped down and ran his hand through her hair. "Just play around a bit."

His last words nearly made her "heart" stop. He ignored her quickened breathing rate and occupied his lips with her own. She gasped when his tongue suddenly invaded without warning, and his hands slowly crawled up her waist, she gasped and then-

"Ahem."

The two pulled away as quickly as they were together.

Ulquiorra stood staring in the doorway. His hands were in his pockets, and he wore his usual poker face.

Orihimes hand went to the side of her red cheek, and the other clutched at her arm tightly. She looked down, nervous and embarrassed. "I can't believe he saw us!" She thought, full of dread.

Grimmjows hand automatically snapped to his blue hair, scraping the back of his head as he too looked down in the opposite direction. His foot tapped nervously, and he shoved his sweaty left hand into his pockets.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows, a rare action, for him anyway.

"Grimmjow." His voice was monotone. Grimmjow clenched his jaw.

"If you are finished fondling the woman, Aizen-sama wants you to report immediately."

Orihimes face heated, and she looked at her feet, willing herself to turn invisible. Grimmjow tched and jerked his head to the side.

"Tell Sosuke I'll report whenever I wanna report!

Ulquiorra narrowed his green eyes. "You will speak of Aizen-sama with respect. I expect you to use the proper suffix when addressing him. You shall report. Immediately."

Grimmjow took a step forward, his spiritual pressure spiking. He then felt a soft hand on his chest, and his expression softened when he saw her face, red and tightened up. He stood up straight once more, grunting in frustration. He just couldn't disobey her.

"Hm?" Ulquiorra said with a hint of amusement. It was interesting seeing the beast succumb to the woman's touch.

Orihime smiled weakly, and tried to shake off her blush. "Just wait, please. I promise Grimmjow will come." This earned another grunt from Grimmjow. She struck Ulquiorra with her soft gaze.

Ulquiorras eyes widened. He blinked once. Twice, before continuing to speak "...very well then. Grimmjow I expect you at the throne room in five minutes." He then made a hasty exit towards the door, leaving the other two Espada dumbfounded.

XxX

"He seems...different. At peace if I dare say it." Aizen observed as Grimmjow stalked out of the throne room, happy to leave after his hasty report.

Gins grin, if possible, grew wider. "It's the woman, Aizen-sama."

Tousen nodded in agreement.

"Inoue Orihime?" Aizen lay his cheek against his fist, still watching Grimmjow who was now out of earshot.

"We believe he's gotten attached. Maybe love."

The ex-shinigami glanced over at his two subordinates and grinned. "Sexually?" He loved some entertainment.

Gin chuckled. "Nah. If he was that interested, he would have done er' in a long time ago. Or she just driven him soft."

Aizen pondered this. "We'll keep an eye on this little coupling." He smirked devilishly.

"Unfortunately, love is impossible, if they truly experienced love, their masks would break and they would turn into humans"

XxX

Orihime shyly walked up to Halibel in the hospital room. Halibel was slumping on a chair, her stomach bound. "I can heal you now." Orihime spoke up quietly.

"Y-yes, go ahead.

There was an akward silence between the two as Orihime healed her.

"I'm...Sorry about happened with Noitora."

Orihime started at Halibels apology. She had never heard her apologize before. She smiled miserably. "I'm sorry too. But that's the past, right?"

"...right." Hallibels eyes drifted to the side.

"Ah, Halibel..." Orihime pulled back her shield, finishing the healing.

"Hm?"

"W-well I was figuring.." The girl blushed nervously "That since uh, you know, we're the only girls in the Espada...We could...you know..."

Halibel looked up. "We could be friends?"

Orihime blushed furiously and jerked her head downwards, mostly in respect at the powerful female. "Y-yes!"

Hallibel stood up, Her form looking down at her. "I'd like that."

Orihime looked up in surprise and giddiness. "Oh! Alright then!"

XxX

Orihime stretched like a cat after her afternoon nap as she headed down the hall to the lunchroom. The one thing she might become used to as a hollow would be that you could stuff yourself with way more food before having a full stomach.

"Excuse me."

Orihime turned around. "Hm?" she blinked her big eyes. She relaxed her shoulders when she saw who it was.

It was Sun-Sun, one of Halibels fraccion from before. She shielded her mouth shyly behind her kimono sleeve. "Oh hello Sun-Sun!" Orihime shouted brightly to her down the hall. "I didn't know you came here to eat! How are you? How's Apache and Mila rose? Are they getting along? I sure hope they are! Without you it would be hard for them! So, I didn't know you had a taste for food? How-"

"Ah-!" Sun-Sun raised her Kimono sleeve slightly, her quiet little voice interuppting the chatty girl mid-sentence. Orihime went silent, lowering her hands and deflated slightly.

"I just wanted to say that it was very honorable of you to stand up for master like that, knowing the risk." Sun-Sun began softly. "You have my praise and respect, Inoue-sama."

Orihime blushed. "Oh! Ah well...It was nothing...just doing what I believe in...and stuff..!" she waved her hands frantically. "Pl- please just call me Orihime!"

Sun-Sun held back a smile. "Please sit with us for lunch, Inoue-Sama."

"Ah..Ok...Wait so you mean Hallibel and the rest eat here too?"

XxX

"And finally Ichigo was like, 'Who are you?!'"

Apache and Mila rose held back hysterical laughter. Orihime giggled along, continuing. "And when Ichigo finds out its Ikakku with a wig, He laughs in his face! Oh it was the funniest thing!"

Mila rose spoke up, laughing in between. "So if he denies being bald, Why does he get a wig?"

Orihime laughed even harder. "To Drive away thier crazy housekeeper, because she loves bald people and wouldn't lay off him!"

Apache spit up her tea, laughing uncontrollably. She slammed the cup on the table.

"No way!"

"Who the heck goes crazy for bald people?" Mila Rose exclaimed.

"Oh and get this! When Yumichika saw the wig that he liked, he superglued it to Ikkakus head! The whole time I didnt even recognize him!"

All three howled with laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"Shinigami are so weird!" Apache exclaimed loudly. "I agree" Sun-sun giggled from behind her sleeve.

Hallibels lips had the slightest upturn from beneath her bone and collar.

XxX

"Espada! Welcome!" Aizen warmly greeted the ten arrancars seated at the table.

Orihime stirred her tea happily, not giving much care. She felt truly successful these past few months as an Espada. She had made many new friends, and was successful in doing so, unlike some of her previous attempts as a human. She had also recently succeeded in subduing a large rebel army off South of Las Noches. With the help of Grimmjow of course. She was very proud of herself for that one.

Grimmjow stretched, slamming his feet on the table.

"As a sudden burst of inspiration, we have decided for Las Noches to have its first annual dance!" He said in a loud, grand voice.

Grimmjow slammed his cup on the table, making tea go everywhere.

Szayel pushed up his glasses in displeasure.

Stark snored.

Orihimes opened and closed her mouth, like a goldfish.

Noitra groaned and stuck out his tongue.

Barragon snorted.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes."Dance? I do not understand-"

"I-I understand!" Orihime waved her hand high in the air, blushing in exuberance.

Aizen smirked "yes, a dance."

Grimmjow growled. "look Aizen, sorry to stop the rainbow that your so gleefully sliding down, but we don't dance."

"Well then," Aizens expression darkened, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"you'd better learn how!" He replied sunnily.

Grimmjows jaw dropped.

"What?! We ain't little kids Aizen-sama!" Noitra roared

Aizen continued as though Noitra had never spoken. "Its a couples dance, so feel free to bring someone!" everyone groaned

"also, this isn't a casual event, so I'm giving you all permission to acquire a gigai and shop for clothes in the Living World. You have several weeks, so please, take all the time you need!"

Gin chuckled "have fun, Espada!"

"Just remember, I'll be watching you, so do not, under any circumstances, come out of your gigai. Do not make your presence known, and do not release any information, because I will make sure that if you do, That you will never be able to again. My dear Espada, this is standard procedure, I expect you to use your utmost common sense."

Most if the Espada loitered out if the throne room, grumbling and complaining. Orihime bounced swiftly out the door in front. She looked deep in thought as she murmured to herself, earning odd looks from others and knowing ones from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

As soon as the Espada were out of earshot, Gin smirked over at Aizen. "Was the dance thing really necessary?"

Aizen chuckled lightly. "That was just for some entertainment." His eyes narrowed. "What I really want to see is how Orihime can control herself in the real world. I want to see how much information she will give out."

Tousen turned his blind eyes in the direction of the comment. "Why would you take such a risk, Aizen-sama?"

Aizens eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Because I know for a fact that her presence will not go unnoticed. The soul society will soon become aware of my newfound power." He turned to the now frowning gin and tousen. "You must understand, men, that fear is a necessity in this game that we play. Striking fear in the many weak-minded in soul society will grant me even more submission. Not only that, but it will prove to the ryoka boy that I have truly won, and that Inoue Orihime is completely under my control. And if she disobeys and does give out any information, I will surely break her."

XxX

Scarlet smirked as Orihime nervously told her the news.

"Oh! I bet I know who's gonna ask you out!" she sang gleefully.

"S-Scarlet!" she stuttered, blushing.

"You can help him get clothes from that shopping place you were talking about in the human world!" Scarlet exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Who's him?" Orihime asked, as of she already didn't know.

"a certain blue haired Espada who you stare at during mealtimes!"

Orihime gasped, quite dramatically.

"Yep." scarlet stated triumphantly.

"Please, Orihime-sama!" She stared at her with her big, pink eyes.

"O-okay! I'll do it!" Orihime huffed, determined.

"Yeah!" Scarlet whooped

Orihime turned towards the door.  
"wish me luck!"

XxX

Grimmjows door flew open.

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow looked up from his spot on his bed, a hunk of biscuit stuffed in his mouth.

"Wahtf?"

the jumpy orange haired girl yanked him out of bed, grabbing his hand. She looked him over. Messy hair in his face, a biscuit stuffed in his mouth, breadcrumbs on his cheeks. Scowling blue eyes. He was so cute.

Orihime grinned. "We're going shopping!"

XxX

Kisuke Uraharas jaw dropped in horror as he watched the arrancar girl waltz into his tiny candy store, her eyes blazing.

"Inoue...san?"

She drew her sword, pushing the tip against his nose.

"Hello, Urahara. I haven't seen you in years." She smirked.

"Aizen...turned you?" he stared at the hole in her chest.

"Yes." she knelt, down, still keeping her sword pointed at him. She pulled her sleeveless turtleneck to the side, exposing the number 10. Urahara was dumbstruck.  
"But I won't waste your time with my useless details." she tried to hold back some of her bitterness, but it all tumbled out, resting on his shoulders.

Uraharas eyebrows furrowed in a sad expression.

"Orihime-"

"But that doesn't mean I can't ask for help." her expression softened.

Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes. "What can I get for you?"

"two gigais."

"two?"

"One for me," she jerked her thumb behind her, drawing his attention to the Blue-haired Espada that just slid the door closed. "and one for him."

"How many yen?"

"I'll make it free."

Orihime raised her eyebrows.

"it's the least I can do."

Urahara watched as the two Espada exited the store. He sighed miserably. "So life goes on..."

Tessai strode into the room, carrying the monthly stock deliveries. "Who was that?"

"Oh. No one."

XxX

One of Orihimes favorite parts of the entire trip to the living world was dressing Grimmjow. When she was little, one of her favorite things to play was dress up. This probably summoned her inner child desires, because she was all over him. And Grimmjow was not as willing as she thought he'd be.

"Kyaaaahh!" She squealed in a little dancing fit. Grimmjow had just walked out of the dressing room, a proud, uncaring expression as he rubbed the back of his head and blew a few strands of hair out of his face. He was dressed in a tight, white tee,(yea, because white was like his "FAVORITE" color.) blue denim jeans, and a black dog tag.

"YAY!" she exclaimed, looking him over approvingly before giving him a cheesy thumbs up, making him even more uncomfortable. She danced around in her short, strapless, and green sundress. Her long orange hair bounced with her body, making her very noticeable. Grimmjow bit back the feeling of cockiness.

"Yea i like it...Ok this is the last outfit right? We can go now?"

"Un! Just as soon as I pay-" She was cut off when Grimmjow grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward, dashing towards the stores exit to the mall.

"No N-n-n-n-no! Grimmjow!"

"Hey, HEY! Are you gonna pay for that!" The store clerked yelled.

"Yea, sorry Hime. This is the LAST store. I'll make sure of it!"

She snatched her hand away from his, regrettably, knowing what will happen to her if she stayed with him.

"No Grimmjow! You can't-!"

But Grimmjow had already crossed the line, rushing out if the store and into the mall. His triumphant smile was short lived. People gasped and pointed.

Orihime clutched her ears as loud, screeching alarms rang out all around the store.

Grimmjow looked around quickly, crouching into a fighting stance. He had no idea what was coming.

Orihime cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled as loud as she could. "Everyone take cover! He's got the security ink thingies!"

"Security? What're you-"

Everyone screamed and dove for cover.

Grimmjow was then sprayed by an inky black. All over his unpayed clothes and splattered over his face and hair.

Orihime was on the floor, clutching her stomach from laughter. She pointed a finger at him. "Kyahahaha! Oh my Gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that!" She was about to die, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

The string of things Grimmjow would say after that still made Orihime blush to this day.

XxX

"So, how exactly does this dance thing work?" Grimmjow fidgeted uncomfortably in his gigai. Orihime smiled as she wiped the last of the black ink off his cheek with a wet wipe. He was in a now new and payed for outfit, ink free. It took a lot of explaining and a lot of lecturing Grimmjow about "choice words" to convince the clerk to give them a new outfit.

The two successful "shoppers" walked side by side down the streets of Karakura town.

Orihime cocked her head, her big eyes considering. Grimmjow watched her in amusement. She let out a sigh. "Well," she began "a couples dance is just a get together in a place with lots of food and drinks. It's like a big party!"

"Party?" Grimmjow repeated.

"Yes!" she was smiling now. "This one will have a big dancefloor, and everyone gets to dance with one other person."

"Pfft. Dancing is gay."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"Okay so, you sit at tables and eat food, and sometimes You can stand and eat, or there's a buffet.."

"Enough about food!" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Oh well, It's supposed to be romantic I suppose. It's when couples come and dance with each other to show affection and have fun together."

Grimmjow smiled evilly.

"Not that kind of fun, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow frowned.

Look Grimmjow! It's my apartment!" Orihime pointed to a small little apartment one-house building. It still looked the same as before.

"You lived in that tiny thing?" Grimmjow punctuated his words.

"Yes." she whispered, smiling slightly. There was no sort of bicycle or car parked anywhere near, and all the lights were turned off. It seemed her house wasn't occupied.

She slowly made her way to the door, hesitating with her hand near the knob.

"What are ya waiting for? Go in!" Grimmjow gestured to the door.

She took a deep breath and turned the knob. It was unlocked. She pushed the door open timidly, pressing her feet against the familiar carpet. The smell of her home was overwhelming, filling her with new emotions. Her eyes drifted around the tiny kitchen, the cozy living room, the TV blaring as usual.

The TV blaring as usual.

Orihime froze in place, her chest tightening. Her eyes shot to a figure turned around on the couch, staring at them in horror.

"Tatsuki?"

**DA-DUH-DAAAAA!**

**So yea, there you go.**

**yes, I realize the dance thing was cheesy as crap, but I did it in the moment...so you'll just have to deal with that.**

**Check out my art on DeviantART! I'm NekoMix79**

**Review, and save the pandas!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Connecter

**Luna Blanca Chapter 7**

**JmsTonight- Wow, has anyone ever told you your awesome?Because you are extremely awesome. Thanks for that. Oh and Im not a super writer honestly...really I prepare myself before I post these fanfics. So yea, Im a non-procrastination-super-writer:)**

**Yea, get ready for another long winded chapter!**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Orihime held a weeping and trembling Tatsuki in her arms. Orihime had never seen Tasuki cry. Not once. Now she was practically balling.

"I come here a lot, feeling like you'd be here, by some miracle! But you never are! And now, now your just here!"

"Y-your dead!" She cried. Orihime resisted the urge to say yes, because she was, in fact, dead. But she couldn't let Tatsuki know she was a hollow. "Look, I'm right here, Tatsuki-chan, See?"

Tatsuki looked up, tears streaming down her face. Grimmjow gave the 'who's this supposed to be?' look at Orihime, but she just ignored it. Tatsuki shakily put her hand on Orihimes cheek. "I promise I'm real."

"I-ichigo...everyone thought you were dead!"

Again, she resisted the urge to tell the truth. She hugged Tatsuki harder.

"He said he saw you being killed in this portal thing by Aizen on your way to the living world!" She choked out. She stared at Orihime, noticing all the changes. Her hair was long, and she was thin but beautiful. Her voice was lower and her demeanor had changed. Her eyes were somewhat, hollow.

"Oh Orihime-chan! I'm so happy! I'm so happy your alive and with me again!"

Orihime sat unmoving, a frown on her face. "What did you say?"

"That I'm so happy-"

"N-no before that."

"I-I said that we thought Aizen killed you in the portal thing on your way to the living world!"

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked over at Grimmjow. He had a confused look on his face. Aizen certainly did not kill her in some portal to the living world. It was Ulquiorra who had met her in the portal, threatening her friends and forcing her to come with him to Hueco Mundo. Aizen was never there during that time.

Her eyes widened. "Kyoka Suigetsu!"

"W-what?" Tatsuki mumbled, confused.

Her eyes widened and she felt her whole chest lighten. The surprise was awestriking. Ichigo thought she was dead. That's why he never came to save her. It's not because he didn't care. She stood up in a daze, leaving Tatsuki on the ground.

"Ichigo thought I was dead...That's why he didn't try to come." She looked at Grimmjow.

"Aizen used Kyoka Suigetsu on Ichigo, giving him the illusion that I was dead."

"How can you be so sure?" Grimmjow looked skeptical, and surprised at her sudden theory.

"Who else could give him the complete illusion that I was killed? And without Ichigo in the way," Orihime clenched her fists. "Aizen could carry out any and all experiments on me that he wanted without any interruptions."

"That bastard..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

Tatsuki scrambled to her feet, grabbing Orihimes arm. She blinked away her tears. "Experiments ? On you? Who's Aizen?"

"I...nothing happened to me, Tatsuki-chan, I'm perfectly fine." another lie. Forgive me, Tatsuki.

Tatsuki nodded, glancing over at the blue-haired "human" behind them. "Who is he?" Tatsuki asked, a little weirded out by his hair. "Is he supposed to be a Korean superstar or something? I've always told you to stay away from strange men."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, probably inappropriate. Orihime immediately shoved her hand against his lips, smiling fakely. "Yep, he's Korean alright, that's why he says the WIERDEST things!" she strained the words. Grimmjow grunted, flinging her hand away from his mouth, a sour expression on his face. Tatsuki looked him over in dissaproval. "W-we met...I mean... He helped me, get back to Karakura Town...As you can see, he's super nice!" She gave him a death glare, a forced smile on her face.

Tatsuki was in front of him in a flash, bowing low to the ground. This surprised Orihime, seeing her tough, tomboy friend bow to someone like him.

"Thank you very much for bringing Orihime here! I Give you my gratitude and my respect!"

"Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime whispered.

"Che. I didnt even-Guushhewwwffft!" A cracking sound could be heard as Orihime politely jammed her heel into Grimmjows toes, smiling lightly.

"I mean" His voice squeaked, "Thank you, It was nothing!"

Orihime nodded in satisfaction. Then her expression relaxed. "Tatsuki-chan...I have to go."

"N-no! Please stay!" Tatsuki grabbed Orihimes hands, pleading.

"I have to go to Ichigo."

Surprisingly, Tatsuki's hold loosened. "Y-Yea." she said sternly. "Besides me and that...Kuchiki girl... Ichigo was the one of the people who took it the hardest. I mean, he supposedly watched you die right? And there was nothing he could do about it. It really hurt him."

Tatsuki hugged her long and hard. "I hope this isn't a dream. I missed you. Now go." she released her.

Orihime nodded firmly, heading for the door, Grimmjow limping behind.

"Bye, friend. Come back soon."

XxX

Ichigo Kurosaki yelled as swung his large zanpoktou, cutting off one of The hollows enormous legs. He groaned in frustration. It usually took him seconds to kill hollows like these, but it was taking him much longer. Was it the pressure to get stronger? To get revenge on Aizen?

For killing Orihime?

He swung again, missing the head by inches. "Gah! What! My targeting is off too?!"

"I have to stop thinking about that! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

"Oh but it IS." his inner hollow hissed.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"You failed to save her. What happens when Rukia dies? Then Renji, then Chad," the one nicknamed Hichigo's voice lightened playfully.

"Shut up."

"Then Ishida, Then soul society...Your whole FAMILY! In fact!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" He yelled out loud, cutting off another leg. One more and then maybe a chance at the head.

"Heh. Your so weak! I'm the better king you know!"

Ichigo ground his teeth. "I'll become strong enough to defend everyone! I don't need you! I'll...I'll defend the whole world if I have to-"

He froze in his tracks as he sensed two powerful reiatsu press against him, and saw a wisp of orange hair in his peripheral vision. The glint of a sword. Way too familiar spiritual pressure, yet higher and somewhat different.

The woman jumped over him, landing in a crouching position in front of him with her back turned to him. She wore an arrancar uniform. After a sharp intake of breath, she used her powerful legs to propel herself forward. She ran her sword through the hollows head in one swift movement. It's body began to dissolve in thin air, letting out a howl before dissapearing completely. She turned around afterwards, looking Ichigo in the eyes with an emotionless expression.

Grimmjow looked on from his seated position in the dark corners of a nearby shop waiting to see what would happen.

Ichigo couldn't see her face because it was close to midnight, and the only source of light was a streetlight in the middle of the distance between them. But he had a pretty good idea who it was. She got closer, closer into the light until her entire face was visible.

"I-Inoue..." Ichigo breathed. Was he dreaming?

She smiled lightly "Hi, Kurosaki-kun."

They stood there for a long time, until it became akward. Almost simultaneously, both faces let loose all emotion as they ran towards each other. They collided, hugging each other tightly.

"Oh God, Oh God thought you were dead...I thought you were dead..." Ichigo's last words were muffled as he buried his mouth in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Inoue, I'm so sorry!" He whispered, his voice reaching A higher pitch. "I could've saved you! I could've came!" She clung to his back, Tears streaming out of her big eyes.

"I-It's ok." Ichigo opened his eyes. She gently pulled him in front of her to look at his face. He was close to crying.

"It's ok, Ichigo." she smiled, tears rolling off her face. "B-because E-Even if you didn't come, N-Now I know..." Her lower lip trembled. Ichigo dropped his head, gripping her shoulders. "Now I know...That you still cared."

She watched as a single tear painfully fell down his face.

"I'm here now." She grinned with trembling lips.

"Orihime you..." Ichigo stopped, considering something. He brushed the thought away just as he brushed his lips lightly over hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped into his lips, but her eyelids soon dropped until she closed them blissfully. She clung to his shoulders as he softly deepened the kiss. Her tears began to soak his hand that occupied her cheek.

Grimmjow arched his back instantly as he watched the two kiss. His fist slammed into the wall beside him and he growled angrily at the sight before him. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked the other way. He looked back at the orange haired boy with death in his eyes. The only thing keeping him from ripping the boy to shreds was the beautiful woman the boys lips were currently occupying.

He walked away, despair etched into his face.

XxX

They hugged for a long time after that, Ichigo holding back tears with all his might, and Orihime letting the bittersweet ones come.

This moment would probably never happen again.

XxX

"Wha-What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing to the ten on her chest. The image of Yammy flashed through his mind

Orihime froze. "Oh it's, a tattoo I got over in Tokyo!"

"You got a tattoo?"

"Uh, yeah! I really like-"

"Don't give me that crap!"

Her eyes widened at his harshness. "I-Ichigo...I-"

Orihime pulled up her dress, trying to keep her hole hidden.

"What's with the getup?"

"Oh, Aizen forces us to wear these-"

"Why are you covering up yourself up like that?" Ichigo asked, His eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'm just cold-"

He tore her hands away from her chest, making her gasp. Her dress fell down lower, giving him a full view of her hollow hole. His eyes widened in horror.

"Your a..."

"Hollow." Orihime finished, clenching her fists.

"Your an Espada? W-What happened to Yammy?"

Orihime looked down. "I killed him."

"you killed him."

"yes."

"Damnit Orihime! Why did you let him do this to you? Why did I-"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Orihime screamed in his face. Ichigo eyes widened considerably after her outburst. She had never yelled at him, yet the burning in her eyes exposed only bitter anger.

"Why- did I...Let this happen?!"

"Why...Did I?!" She advanced forward, ichigo backing up.

"ALL I WANTED TO DO, WAS DIE IN THAT MISERABLE PIT I WAS IN!" she jabbed her finger at the sky, huffing.

"TO JUST DIE, AND NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" She screamed

"I HATED YOU, I THOUGHT YOU REJECTED ME! YOU SELFISH FOOL! THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT FOR ME!"

"w-why-?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU DAMNIT!" She screamed loudly, breathing hard with her hair in her face.

"But I cant even have that anymore..."she lowered her voice, tears falling. "Aizen took everything..." Orihime put her head in her hands.

"Inoue"

"What?"

"I swear I'm gonna kill Aizen for what he's done."

Orihime just looked away and didn't say anything

"We're still friends right?"

She looked up from her hands. Ichigo had a distressed expression. "I'm sorry Inoue. But... everything cant be lost. We can still be friends...y-you can still stay..."

Orihime softened. She walked over slowly. "I'm...sorry." She stood on her tiptoes, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you" she then leaned up until her cheek was was brushing against his orange hair, and her hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

"Tell Rukia, Abarai-Kun, Sado-kun, and Ishida-kun, but no one else." She whispered. "I miss all of them. And I thank them. One day..." she choked, "we may meet again. Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun. Sorry, but it just doesnt work out the way you want." With a weak grimace, she suddenly disappeared. Ichigo said nothing, clenching his fists, his own blood getting caught up in his fingernails.

He stood in the street, silent as a light breeze picked up, making his orange hair sway. He fell on his knees and began to scream. He failed once again to protect his friend. And now she was leaving him. And now he was the one who was trapped.

Orihime dashed away, trying to block out the agonized yells.

XxX

Grimmjow was sitting on the park bench, and he rested his nose on his clasped hands in a thinking position. It was very unlike him, but all these new human emotions were hard to control.

His head shot up when he sensed her spiritual pressure change. He recognized the state her pressure was in. She was crying.

Grimmjow sprinted down the street, the street lights barely lighting the way. He was breathing hard, losing strength way quicker in his stupid gigai. Orihimes reiatsu was at the outskirts of Karakura. She was advancing, but getting slower. He could tell she was in her gigai by her slow pace.

Grimmjow finally caught the scent of salty tears. He saw her small form jogging down the road, gasping out choked sobs. When she noticed him behind, she frantically ran faster, trying to get away. But Grimmjow was too quick.

"Oh no you don't!" He ignored the heavy pain in his chest, and with a sharp intake of breath he picked up speed. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach, breathing hard. They swayed from side to side as Orihime struggled to get free. She bent over and clutched at his steel arms, thrashing in all directions. "Guh! G-Stop it!" She screamed, crying. "Let me go! G-Let me go!" She began hitting his big arms with her tiny fists, tears pouring down her face. She sobbed and screamed, yet Grimmjow stayed silent the entire time, holding her in a death grip and burying his face in her auburn hair. He finally clutched her shoulders and spun her around to face him. She was wild and hysterical, all snot and tears. Her hair was all in her face and she was breathing hard. Just out of fury and despair, she punched him hard in the chest. Grimmjow stood unblinking, not even feeling the punch. She threw herself at him, furiously pounding him with her little fists. He just stood there and let her hit him. She finally stopped, breathing hard. Her hands slid down with her body, until they were resting on his denim pants. She fell to her knees and slumped over, sobbing quietly. Her hands were over her eyes and she shook her head back and forth slowly, trying to will away all these painful things.

The way Ichigo had looked at her. Disgusted. Absolute distaste. She had loved him. Did she still love him now? Either way, She could do nothing now. She had to leave. So it would be easier. So the pain wouldn't be as bad. Right? Shinigami and Hollow. Together they did not work. Nothing would work.

"Orihime."

She gasped in surprise, her eyes fluttering open.

That voice.

The voice that took her back to her formal self. The voice that made her who she was as an arrancar. Who made her push aside her weaknesses and stay strong. Told her to Never give in to what anybody says because she's better than that.

His voice.

Grimmjow.

She slowly lifted her face up from her hands. She looked at his blue eyes.

Her face contorted with pain. "Grimmjow..."

She flung herself onto his chest, weeping bitterly. He held her as she cried, soaking his chest with her tears.

"I had to do it!" He held her tighter.

"I had to!"

He didn't respond, just held her as long as she wanted. He would hold her forever if he had to.

She tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry."

Grimmjow growled. "If you say you're sorry one more time, I'll smack you until you can't remember how to."

*sniff* "Okay."

He stood up and released her, but she suddenly felt a loss from his arms. She jumped up and buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "Wait." She whispered, her remaining tears rubbing against his cheek. Her urgency surprised him, but he easily complied, running his hands through her hair.

"You cry too much."

XxX

"Thank you for not butting in and making a scene." Orihime spoke up, looking down.

Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and grunted in reply as they both ambled slowly down the streets at 5:00 in the morning.

"I know he's your enemy, and you like to fight, but thank you for letting me speak to him alone."

"Che. That idiot didn't even notice my reiatsu, he was too busy gawking at you."

Orihime just blushed and looked down, unaware Grimmjow was looking at her.

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "I...like the way you look today."

"What?"

"You look...I like... What you have on..."

She giggled. "You mean you like my outfit?"

"Yeah. Your outfit"

"We'll you don't look too bad yourself."He shot her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
She laughed. "I'm saying you look good, Grimmjow"He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well, yeah, of course I do."

XxX

Orihime squealed with excitement, pointing. She grabbed Grimmjows hand. "Oooooh! Look! It's an Icecream shop!"

"What the hells-hey!" He was being dragged by the ecstatic girl all the way across the street to the little blue parlor. She beamed at him, putting him at ease. "Icecream is one of my favorites! Lets eat here!" She squeezed his hand warmly, making him follow her through the door. The colorful scent hit him like a brick wall. It was quite overwhelming, for he had never experienced smells like these in Hueco Mundo. "What is this..."

His eyes explored the somewhat empty parlor, taking in the friendly scent and surroundings. He could hear Orihime giddily making her order. "Yeah with a bunch of hot fudge! Oh! And do you have red bean paste by any chance?"

She howled across the room. "Grimmjow! You will not believe this! They have the PASTE!" Her voice squeaked at the last note.

"Oh...that's cool..."He Mumbled, busy observing the many containers of cold and colorful substances behind glass. She skipped up, crouching down beside him. "Isn't it lovely? It's been a while since I've had Icecream..."

"So that's what this is?" He asked, pointing. "Ice...cream?" he practiced the foreign word. "Yeah" Orihime replied absent-mindedly, looking at all the Icecream assortments. "You've had it before, right?"

"Uhhhh...No"

Orihime froze in place. Grimmjow watched as her tiny form turned around slowly. She twitched. "Did you just say...what i thought you said?"

"I can't read your thoughts, so-"

"Wait wait so your telling me, right now, that you have not ever had Icecream in your entire life?"

"That's what I'm telling you!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

Orihimes jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Oh my kami!"

So, Orihime decided to take this hysterically unbelievable problem upon herself.

"What's the big-"

She sprung up in unstoppable determination. She heaved in air, ready to explode. Grimmjow scrambled to stop her, but it was too late.

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Everyone in the shop turned to look at Orihime, Grimmjow crouched on the floor, bug-eyed.

She jabbed her finger at Grimmjow, stabbing him defiantly through the chest with her gesture.

"THIS MAN HAS NEVER HAD ICECREAM!"

apparently, every racist, Icecream lover in Karakura picked today to hang out here. In this little blue Icecream parlor.

*gasp* "what?!"

"Does that guy live in a box?!"

"That's horrible!"

"He's missing out."

"He's wierd looking. Honey, look at his blue hair!"

"Is he Korean?"

"SEE?!" Orihimes voice squealed, silencing the murmur among the crowds. "WE MUST RECTIFY THIS HORRIBLE PROBLEM!"

Grimmjow growled "I'm not Korean, for the love of kami!"

"WAITER-GUY!" She screamed at the man behind the counter, slamming her hands on the glass. The man stood at attention, startled and then dramatically jabbed her finger at him, her dark eyes glinting. "Get me some multicolored sample spoons. Pronto."

Grimmjow sat at the table with heaping amounts of ice-cream samples. Orihime sat across him, unable to sit still. She grabbed the vanilla ice-cream on a small pink spoon. "Let's start with the most simple one."

She gave off a melting smile as she guided the spoon towards his mouth. But Grimmjow didn't budge. "I can feed myself!" He snapped.

"Aww please! It's funner this way!" Her big eyes were pleading. In a rude and defiant manner, Grimmjow opened his mouth.

XxX

An hour later, Grimmjow and Orihime were both leaning across the table, clutching thier stomachs. Icecream cups and sample spoons were messily scattered across the table and on the floor. Both Grimmjow and Orihime moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Daaaaaammmmnnnn..." Grimmjow mumbled, a blue spoon sticking out of his mouth. Orihime didn't look up. "Isn't it great?" She breathed dreamily.

She looked up. "I think it's time to go back to the apartment."

Grimmjow lazily threw himself out of the chair, stumbling. He walked over to Orihime. "Time to go."

She groaned and sat up, lifting her arms mechanically towards him. Her eyes were slit lazily. "Carry me." She mumbled sleepily.

XxX

He shifted the wieght on his back, carrying the girl all the way back to her apartment. The sun was setting now over the little town, making the lake water sparkle. Grimmjow marveled at its beauty. He had never seen a sunset before. Orihime rested her head on his shoulder, half asleep.

"It's so beautiful tonight." She mumbled.

Grimmjow grunted "Does this happen everyday?"

"Mhm."

"Grimmjow?"

"Hm"

"I like you."

Grimmjow stopped walking.

Then it started to rain. Grimmjow froze instantly, his whole body tensing. He let out a low growl. Orihime immediately slid off of him and faced him. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"W-what the hell, is this?! Where's it coming from?"

"What are you talking about-"

She stopped at the sight of him looking up at the sky with complete wonder, his hair and clothes clinging to his skin. "The sky..." Seeing as this substance wasn't hurting him, he relaxed slightly, squinting his eyes. Orihime watched as raindrops ran across his jawline and down his muscled neck.

She softened, and smiled slightly. Grimmjow held out his large palm, letting the droplets fall onto his hand.

He stared intently at the tiny puddle in his palm, marveling at the incredible sensation of slick movement and exposure all over his skin. "It's...water...?"

Orihimes tiny hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up at her, in complete confusion and awe. "It's rain." She whispered

He watched as the droplets cascaded down her face and neck. "Rain? Like a kings reign?"

"No. Much much different. Rain is a beautiful thing that many humans think to be sad, because it very much resembles someone crying."

"Crying?" Grimmjow recognized the word. Humans did it a lot, and it was annoying. But not when she did it. She was extremely beautiful when she cried. So painfully beautiful. It made him sick to his stomach to see her in agony. He hated when the salty substance only screamed pain.

"Yeah, like the sky is crying. But I don't believe it. When I was still human, I believed it was all about connection. It's how the sky reaches the earth. It is the binding of two hearts together. I still believe that."

This took Grimmjow a while to process. He had to look away from her face so he could concentrate.

"So this water is released from the sky, and it connects with the ground?"

She laughed. "Yep."

He thought for a bit "And you like it?"

I wish I could BE it." She whispered, with her eyes full of life.

He looked at her quizzically. He sighed. He really was at a loss for words. "It's wierd...it's...I like it okay." He struggled

Orihime, smiling like a child, looked around at the seemingly abandoned street. Grimmjow watched as she skipped out in the middle of the road, bringing her knees up before stomping into a large puddle. She squealed in excitement. Water was sprayed everywhere, some of it landing near his feet. He looked at her questionably. She frantically motioned for him to come, grinning. "Here! Take off your shoes! " she cried in delight, tossing her sneakers to the side. Grimmjow hesitated before akwardly yanking off his unfamiliar shoes.

She held out her hands, standing in the puddle. He slowly advanced, and let her tiny, wet hands slide into his. She giggled playfully, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Isn't it like, the BEST feeling in the world?" She let her grey orbs grow big.

He grunted, pretending not to care. But her grey eyes bore into his. He Suppressed a grin. "Yeah."

Her whole face lit up. He had never seen her this joy filled. This rain must be very special. He felt at peace to see her this way

"Can you feel it?"

"Mhm."

"Just close your eyes." She whispered, smiling. He stared at her as she closed her eyes, smiling."

There was not a soul present as the two drenched "Teens" stood there in the middle of the road, holding hands. Feeling the rain. He couldn't close his eyes, and continued to look at her childish features.

"Ahhh...What the hell am I doing?" He smirked slightly.

He would never admit it. They were barefooted in the middle of the road. the rain was chilling them both to the bone. There was no other place Grimmjow would rather be.

"I wish- I wish I could be the rain. So I could bind two hearts together."

Grimmjow had to suppress his comment, "you already have."

**Yea, tell me if I'm making Grimmjow too soft, because I think I am.**

**Yea..I hope the whole rain thing wasn't to cheesy...probably was but oh well.**

**I got the Icecream idea from this fanfic I forgot the name. Orihime introduces Icecream to Grimmjow, and he begins tasting like, a bagillion flavors. And finally they kiss passionately and hotly at the end. Yea...great fanfic! Read it! LOL :D**

**Review, loves**


	8. Chapter 8: Hello There, Long Lost Lover

**Luna Blanca Chapter 8**

**Aaaaaah! So sorry I didn't Update as soon as I wanted! But her it is! And I promise I'll try to work harder but just as efficiently! :)**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Rukia could never have missed the wisp of auburn hair that passed by in her peripheral vision.

It was early in the morning, at the nearby park. Rukia sat staring at her book of modern English Literature, deep in thought. Ichigo had come home later that night with a horrible look on his face. Rukia had never seen the fool cry before, but it looked like he had been. There was something deeply troubling him, she could say the same for herself. A Garganta had opened in Karakura town, first going to Uraharas and then disappearing. Some of it reappeared that night where Ichigo was fighting the Hollow.

Rukia did the best thing a Shinigami could do. She contacted Soul Society, but they were too busy with controlling the hollow count, which was getting way too out of hand these days. She then went to Urahara's shop.

"And old friend" she remembered him smiling and waving his fan.

"Your friend sure has high reiatsu, you sure it wasn't 'friends'?"She had told him, her dangerous violet eyes serious.

"No-Nope just your everyday customer, she's another one of those Acadamy trainees...yup you probably wouldn't have been informed!"

Rukia had just stared at him. She honestly had no reply for his ridiculous answer. The whole situation was perplexing. Urahara had then given her that deadly and shadowed stare that shocked her into reality in an instant. "But you better watch out," he remarked lowly "she cooks up some crazy food dishes.." He then waved his fan and smiled.

Rukia left that store deeply disturbed.

A girl who liked to cook strange food. She would not remember the name. That name was dead. She was just another chapter in Rukia's book of life, easily discardable, the pages easily ripped out. And Rukia could do it herself. She had lived for hundreds of years, she could discard all memories.

But dear friends were more than memories. Therefore, her brain desperately clung to the memory of Inoue Orihime.

"Hold it!" Rukia screamed, slamming her book on the wooden bench at her side. She watched the auburn hair lurch forward as the figure stopped. Rukia ran forward as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, and then embraced the larger form of a person, making them both topple to the ground.

"Rukia-San-!" The sweet voice called in surprise. Rukia tried to form words, the bubbling emotion in her chest made her lips quiver before she spoke. "Orihime...Orihime...Orihime!" Was all she could muster.  
"Rukia-San..."  
The two figures rocked back and forth together. "Idiot!...you little idiot I thought you had died! How could you make me think that?! Idiot! You little idiot!" Rukia hissed into Orihimes shoulder, desperately fighting off tears. "I missed you Rukia-San..." Orihime smiled.

Grimmjow watched the two girls hug each other fiercely from the sidelines, a pained expression on his face. He leaned in close to Orihime and whispered in her ear. "We need to leave. Now."

She turned her head to look at Grimmjow, confusion and unrealization etched into her features, only agitating Grimmjow more. "If too many people find out about us, we're in trouble. Kurosaki already knows-"

"What?" Rukia lifted her head. Her eyes widened and she lept back in disgust and anger. She remembered those blue eyes and blue hair. He was the man that almost killed her by running a hand through her stomach. Her gut clenched and she shuddered at the fearful remembrance. But she stood her ground.

Everyone's heads turned to the sound of plastic crumpling. There stood Chad, who was helping Ishida with grocery shopping, and Ishida who had dropped his groceries in shock. "Inoue-San..." Uryuu breathed. "Impossible!"

"What the hells going on?" Chad usually calm demeanor was overruled by amazement. "Orihime was...IS dead.."

Orihime was getting real tired of people calling her dead.

"Get away from Orihime immediately!" Rukia yelled harshly at Grimmjow, causing him to blink. This caused the other two men to cautiously remember and acknowledge Grimmjow's presence. Grimmjow smiled. "Aaaahhh I remember you shinigami...yo four eyes, tiger-dude..." He acknowledged them with a half-hearted wave of his hand. He smiled, putting a hand on Orihimes shoulder casually.

Rukia grabbed her soul candy, popping the colorful pill in her mouth. "Don't touch her!" Her rage boiled over as she called upon her zanpoktou.

"Mai!" Her violent eyes sparkled with vengeance. "Sode No Shirayuki!" A white ribbon extended from her now pure and snowy zanpoktou.

"Rukia-San!" Orihime screamed. "Stop!"

Rukia ignored the girls screams as she charged straight at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked, reaching for the soul candy in his back pocket.

His smile faded. No soul candy.

"Shit!" He must have left it at the apartment! He was such a dumbass! He didnt know how much damage his gigai could take, but he did know things hurt him now just as they did humans. So this was gonna hurt like hell.

Rukia yelled as she swung her sword, and Grimmjow braced himself.

The sound of swords clanging rung about the air, and normal passerby's gasped and shielded their faces from the wind and energy that was seemingly coming randomly from nowhere.

"One of those freak accidents again!" Many people murmured and yelled out as they frantically shuffled away.

Rukia's eyes twitched in horrific realization. Everyone was silent in awe. Orihime stood, her sword glinting off of the suns rays. She stood protectively in front of Grimmjow. "Do not hurt him." She commanded quietly yet confidently.

"Orihime..." Rukia breathed. "Orihime...why?!" She clenched the white hilt with her equally pale fingers. "Aizen...did he do this?!"

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Grimmjow whispered fiercely in Orihimes ear.

"Yes, Aizen made me an Espada."

Everyone's eyes flitted to the black number ten shamefully carved into the top right of her chest. Orihime held her head high, despite her position.

Grimmjow huffed in desperation. "Remember what Aizen said, You idi-"

"How can I not be honest with them?!" Orihime hissed at him, making Grimmjow back down. "They are like my family, how could I keep the truth from them?" Orihimes face had grown twisted in an attempt to bottle her emotions.

"I...I can't kill you." Rukia gritted her teeth and hung her head. "My feelings towards you, Orihime..." Her face contorted in pain. "Despite my position as a Soul Reaper, I cannot kill you!"

Orihimes eyes widened. She looked over at Chad and Uryu, who were still in a state of shock. Orihime knew they probably wouldn't attack, but her soul reaper friends may be a different story.

"It is humiliating, really." Rukia whispered, her face shadowed. "That I am cowardly enough as to not kill you myself." She brought her phone up to her ear.

Orihimes blood ran cold. At first she thought no one was planning to kill her, that Rukia was unable to, and that was that. Apparently not.

"Kuchiki!" Uryu screamed at her, "Inoue-San is our friend! Don't you remember anything?"

Orihime took a step back. "K-kill me? But why, Rukia San-"

"Quiet!" Rukia shouted, her violet eyes glimmered. "I'm doing this...Im doing this for the sake of Soul Society." She clenched her teeth and spoke the words into her phone. "Send for lieutenant Abarai Renji, and other necessary backup in the Karakura town area-"  
"Kuchiki!" Chad yelled. "Rukia!"

Rukia's voice got louder as she practically screamed into the phone, "for an extermination of the Tenth Espada of Aizens arrancar army, Inoue Orihime, and the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques!"

There was silence then. All stood as the air of pain and rejection lingered about them all.

"No, please..." Orihime whispered, and her voice cracked as she spoke, "we are friends, Kuchiki-San!"

"Your blood is not on my hands, Inoue. Run away from here. Get away so I don't have to see you die!" Rukia yelled. "I love you too much..."

She looked at Orihime with tears in her eyes. "I can't...Im so sorry, Orihime."

"You shouldn't have come."

Orihime looked on, horrified as Rukia turned and walked away, seemingly in slow motion. A tall figure landed in front if her retreating form. He looked at Orihime with a knowing expression.

"Abarai-kun!" Orihime gasped.

"Yo." Renji replied with a stern and regretful look. "So you really are an Espada, huh."

"I-it doesn't have to be this way, Renji. I-we mean no harm!" Orihime whispered quietly, putting her hand on Grimmjow's chest and backing up. She kept her face tightened, desperately trying to stay calm.

Renji lightly pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at them both. She instantly tensed and held her sword tightly in front of her, instinctively protecting Grimmmjow. Sweat started to collect on her brow, and her lips trembled

"I hope you know I don't want to do this." Renji's face clenched, and it appeared as though he was also having the same inner struggle as Rukia. But he would sacrifice anything so his cowardice would not be recognized.

"I wouldn't if I could." He stood, contemplating his next words.

"Give me the Soul Candy, Orihime." Grimmjow spoke calmly into her ear, despite the tension that was building in the air. Orihime's hands shook as she wrapped her fingers around the tiny bottle of Soul Candy in her obi sash.

"But on behalf of my duties as a Soul Reaper, I must kill you!"

Renji had silently called upon his zanpoktou, Zabimaru. His beady eyes were keen on his target as he swung his sword, making the sharp edges extend forward.

Orihime dropped the bottle of Soul Candy as she held her sword horizontally in a defensive position. The bottle was thrown from her hands at the force of impact as Zabimaru struck relentlessly at her. Colorful pills were scattered everywhere, and Grimmjow scrambled after them.

"Hey! Stop him!" Uryu shouted, pointing his gleaming arrows at Grimmjow. He dodged a couple, barely, leaving behind the arrows stuck in the cement. The Quincy shot the arrows with lightning speed, making it difficult for Grimmjow in his clumsy gigai.

Finally, He managed to get his fingers around a tiny pill among the many rolling on the ground.

"Heh!" He smirked. "Hah!" He held the pill up triumphantly, only to have it expertly shot through by one of Uryu's arrows. Grimmjows face went from triumphant to dumbfounded failure.

Uryu's glasses glinted sharply before he let loose a barrage of arrows, easily destroying all of the Soul Candies. Grimmjow yelled as an arrow successfully broke the skin as it glided across the top of his left shoulder blade. Through his own blood, Grimmjow could see Orihime near him, her heels breaking the pavement as Zabimaru pushed her back forcefully.

"Run Grimmjow! Please, get out of here!"

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" Grimmjow roared at her. He huffed and turned around. A tiny flash of pink caught his eye. "Soul Candy!"

He picked himself off the ground and scrambled for the pink pill rolling straight towards a sewage grate. "Got it!-"

He smiled then, right before a shining blue arrow ran him through, successfully sticking out from both sides.

"El Directo!" Chad, with a rare savage look in his chocolate eyes, used his fist to thsow an enormous ball of light straight at Grimmjow slumped form. Big blue eyes were all that could be seen before he was engulfed in the blast.

Orihime could only scream his name.

**Again, sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Review because you like this story:)**


	9. Chapter 9: God Knows Where

**Luna Blanca Chapter 9**

**This chapter is really, short, but its super fun! Hey! Don't forget to visit me on DeviantART! I'm "Nekomix79"**

**Special thanks to:**

**JmsTonight  
NikkikittyVALuver  
Bleedingrose13  
sweetgirl929**

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This changes everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

Angry silver eyes narrowed as Orihime yelled out in ecstasy. She gripped the blade of Zabimaru with her bare hand, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Renji. She yanked the sword forward, dragging a screaming Renji along with it. With a quick whip of the arm, she threw the sword and its entirety, with Renji, flying into the sky. "Leave us be!" She yelled in desperation yet with steaming anger. She shot a blue cero into the air, just to make her point. The voluminous cero illuminated the sky, making a dark explosion before releasing mass amounts of wind and reiatsu. Orihimes hair spread wildly about her as she continued to catch her breath.

"Sorry, but I thought you were smarter than that!"

Zabimaru shot through the smoke at a flashing speed, already inches from Orihimes head.

As she stared into the face of death, she saw red.

A blood red cero shot in front of her, knocking Zabimaru away. Renji landed on the ground several feet away, an irritated look on his face. Orihime bent over and took a step back in shock.

"Now you have to admit, that was pretty good." A familiar voice reached her ears through the smoke. "I even saved the gigai!" Grimmjow emerged in his white arrancar uniform, sword in hand. His wolffish grin filled Orihime with a newfound comfort.

"Damn!" Chad mumbled.

Then his smile faded when he looked at her, filling her with dread and a deep disappointment. The now stoic Grimmjow grabbed her arm, making her gasp. He sonidoed away, leaving Chad, Uryu, and Renji in the dust.

"Orihime!"

XxX

Surprisingly, she figured this would happen. I mean, everything was going wrong, so why was this going to be any different? She was so stupid. Stupid for getting out of her gigai, stupid for coming to Karakura, stupid for becoming an arrancar. Her thoughts might of escalated a little quickly there, but whatever. She could never get a break. The universe hated her, that was all too obvious.

"I hate my life."

Her friends were still her friends. It was just their position that changed things. That's what she kept telling herself. They had stuck with her through everything.

Because they could. Now they cannot.

"We are still friends, right?" She remembered Ichigo asking her. If Ichigo could ask that, then all of them could ask her the same question.

And she would reply with "yes"

Orihime sat in her gigai on the curb beside a car in Setaguyu ku, near Central Tokyo. It was midnight already, and she was exhuasted. They had sonidoed all the way from Karakura to Tokyo, just to get away from any other Soul Reapers in that area. despite her excitement about being in Tokyo with Grimmjow, she couldnt keep her mind off her friends. She rested her cheek in her hand, a saddened expression on her face.

She had changed into more comfortable and laid back clothes. She wore a frilly green spaghetti strap and flair jeans. Grimmjow had slipped on a black, unzipped hoodie and sat down beside her with his elbows on his knees.

He didn't even look at her, he would've if he could, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You cryin' again?" He asked, glancing her way.

"No. I'm trying not to." She mumbled, still looking down.

"Well," Grimmjow began, scratching his head, "you've got me, that Scarlet girl, I've got my sword, you got yours, and...we're pretty much set, right?"

Orihime looked up at the sky and smiled. "Yep. Set for life."

Grimmjow, temporarily satisfied, shifted a little before speaking again. "I got you somethin'" he grunted out, looking the other way. "You know, cause' your birthday's coming up and all..."

"Really?" Orihime asked, turning to look at him. "Yea" Grimmjow dug in his pocket before pulling out a silver iPod nano with tangled headphones to match.

She gasped in delight and took the piece of technology in her tiny fingers. Grimmjow reveled in her lightened expression. "Thank you so much Grimmjow!" Orihime squealed, attacking him in a hug and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her cheek against his and practically crushed herself against him.

Grimmjow grunted in surprise at her sudden change in mood and their position. "Y-Yea..."  
He didn't think to mention that he casually picked it out of the trash can, cleaned it thoroughly, and then illegally downloaded ten of her favorite songs off of the Internet. Like he knew the difference anyway...

Then she positioned herself above him and practically laid on top of him. She smiled lightly. "I've always wanted one of these Grimmjow, thank you!"

He relaxed and grinned back. "Yea. Sure." He kissed her softly on her forehead, burying his nose in her hair. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. He was just glad she wasn't upset anymore.

After a few minutes Grimmjow gently pulled her off of him and sat her back on the curb. "Why don't you listen to it, I..Uh, got all of your favorite songs..."

"Really? Thanks!" She hugged him again before quickly turning on the iPod and sticking her headphones in. "Oooooh! I love this song!" She squealed, rocking back and forth to the music. Grimmjows expression relaxed a little before he quickly turned around and jogged into the car dealership building.

Orihime began humming the tune.

_"From the schoolyard you can see the sky  
What colors affect you?"_

Grimmjow could be seen talking to a car dealer and pointing outside to one of the vehicles. The dealer smiled and walked away for a moment.

_"Just pure white clouds but,  
In time you'll want then to change to black" she continued to hum._

the dealer came back with a metal key in his palm. Grimmjow continued to speak with him and gestured towards the road, seemingly asking for a test run. The car dealer smiled wider and nodded his head. He took at a couple of papers and a pen, holding them out.

_"It's not enough, sky chord"_

Grimmjow waved his hands and said something that made the dealer laugh. Grimmjow laughed along with him. His face suddenly went stoic and he kicked the dealer between the legs and head butted him, making him fall to the ground.

Orihime continued to hum happily, completely unaware. "_Even though we met here long ago  
I've lost the sky chord"_

The key flew through the air, and Grimmjow caught it swiftly, stalking out the door like he owned the place.

_"It's no ones fault but myself-"_

Her song was interrupted by the sound of a loud motor running. She turned off her iPod and whipped around.

There was Grimmjow, smiling deviously like he was part of some sort of heist. He sat on a shining black motorcycle, his converse propped up on the peddles an his hands gripping the handle bars.

Orihime just stared at him. "Do you know how to drive that thing?" He smirked at her. "I made it all the way here to this curb, how hard can it be?" He motioned for her to come. Orihime stayed planted on the spot. "Ok...just-just remember when the light turns red you stop, green you go...handle the pedals slowly-" she yelped when Grimmjow cranked up the engine, causing her voice to be lost in the sound of roaring metal. He pressed on the gas, and started forward, heading straight for her, smiling like a madman. She screamed and scrambled to stand. Grimmjow grabbed her wrist firmly, using his upper body strength to lift her up with his one arm and sling her onto the back seat. He laughed when she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him for dear life.

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled over the engine. "Sure am!" He yelled back, turning around. "So, where to?" Once Orihime had caught her breath, she visibly relaxed. She smiled softly. "I'll go anywhere with you."

Then he widely, and his blue eyes flashed. "Anywhere sounds good, princess, but yer gonna have to be more specific."

Her excited silver eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she spoke, "Tokyo. Take me to Tokyo."

**Grimmies such a bad boy, lol.**

**Visit me on DeviantART: "Nekomix79"**

**Review, or else Grimmjow will run you over with his motorcycle.**


	10. Chapter 10: Illumination

**Luna Blanca Chapter 10**

**Tenth Chapter! HAHA! *triumphant smirk***

**I just read "Strays" by Eskimoq  
One of the funniest bleach fanfics! It's a must-read! And it has Grimmjow and Orihime in it! That makes it 10x better! *goes and fangirls for a couple of hours***

**Yay! This chapter is like, turning point! Moment of awesome!**

**Thank you to:  
JmsTonight: Yea...Orihime is BA  
sweetgirl929: outfits will be mentioned in later chapters;)  
NikkikittyVAluver: YES! YOU DO THAT!**

**Hey check out this awesome japanese smiley:**

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **

**Please read the end! It's important!**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This changes everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Orihimes hair whipped behind her as they flew down the highway of Tokyo at an exhilarating speed.

Orihime hadn't even thought to ask him how he got the motorcycle, she was so excited. Grimmjow was visibly pleased, the wind in his face making his bangs fly clear of his face. The engine hummed as Grimmjow sped down the road in the dark of night.

Orihime smiled happily, closing her eyes and burying her nose in his jacket.

Grimmjow grinned. "Hey, I think this is it."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. Her grey irises lit up along with the millions of lights in Central Tokyo. "This is it...This is Tokyo, Grimmjow!"

"It sure is somethin'." He whispered, taking in its overwhelming entirety. The buildings were incredibly tall, gleaming and different in every which way. It was totally different than Las Noches, and Grimmjow liked it.

Lights were everywhere, and to Orihime, It was like a dream, It was an explosion of overwhelming feelings, and her wide eyes were all over the place.

The quickly passed by the fleeting lights and hundreds of people lining the streets on their sleek black motorcycle.

"Aizen." Grimmjow interrupted her wonder. "He gave us...uh...money," Grimmjow pronounced the word akwardly, "to spend in the world of the living, and shitload of it. With this I bet we can find a fancy place to stay." Grimmjow practically beamed. Orihime almost screamed in delight. She laughed a wonderful laugh, one that made Grimmjows whole being lift up at the sound of it. They stopped at a red light, at the very front of the endless row if cars behind them.

Once Orihime had calmed down. She looked around her once more. She took it all in, and it made her so joy filled. Grimmjow had done everything to make her happy. She stared at the back of his wild blue hair. He turned and smiled a wide, mischievous grin at her, making her just stare back in awe. Her lips grew until a small smile. He turned back around, his blue bangs waving in his face. She was happy that he was happy. Now, whenever she touched him, there was less pain that emanated from him, less anger as well.

He had changed her. He had made her see things differently. He had made her stronger than she ever thought she could be. Without him, she would surely be dead.

The Sexta Espada had completely changed her life.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and spilled over her cheeks. The light was still red, and Grimmjow was too busy admiring the city to notice.

Over the roar and din of Tokyo, Orihimes voice quivered out in between her tears.

"I...I love you."

Grimmjow tensed. "What did you say?" He asked lowly, not even turning around.

Orihime, a little dazed, yet incredibly joyous repeated herself. "I love you. I-I love you, Grimmjow." Her tears made her voice quiver, but she spoke with all the will her body possessed.

"I've always...loved you."

The light turned green.

Grimmjow stayed rooted in place as all the cars passed by him on the other lanes. drivers behind him honked their horns and yelled in anger. He didnt even hear them. He lost track with everything around him. He just looked at the ground. Not knowing what the hell to even think.

She loved him.

Grimmjow pushed the gas as far down as it could go. It happened so suddenly, Orihime almost fell off. She yelped in shock and held tight to him. He didn't let off the gas at all as they sped past other drivers across a long and big bridge over gleaming black water. "Grimmjow! Grimmjow what are you doing!" Orihime yelled as the wind continued to snap in her face.

The brakes screeched horribly, and Grimmjow nearly crashed the bike on the narrow edge on the side if the bridge. He was breathing hard as he popped Soul Candy into his mouth faster than she could see. Next think she knew, Grimmjow had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and jumped off the bridge. They flew into the sky at amazing speed. Orihime gasped at the height, and immediately buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and her breathing increased as so did her fear.

She didn't open her eyes until she felt him stop. When she opened her eyes, she lost the ability to breath.

It was breathtaking. Grimmjow had flown them up so high so she could see all of Tokyo. "Ohh...Oh my-" she couldn't even blink, she was in such awe.

Grimmjow was thinking back to the time when they had first kissed. When she was in such a distressed state nothing mattered to her. Had she forgotten? Was that kiss nothing to her now? Would she show as much affection as she did before? Now she was strong.

She looked at Grimmjow with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sad?" He asked her, his fingertips brushing across her cheeks.

"No." She whispered, her lips trembled into a smile as joy overwhelmed her. "I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life."

Grimmjow watched her beautiful smile, the way she practically trembled with Joy, and how her tears glittered in the moonlight along with her silver pools for eyes.

Out if the million things he was thinking, he chose one.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered, his radiant blue eyes staring straight into hers as he brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Do you know, Grimmjow." Orihime asked quietly, her voice more steady. "What would make me," she got more comfortable as she settled in his arms. "The happiest girl...in the whole world?"

He held her and let her climb up his torso until they were eye level.  
"Happiest girl in the whole world, eh? Now, I wouldn't really know about that, princess. I ain't really the ladies man."

She looked him in the eyes. "I...love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to stay by your side no matter what, even if you don't love me back. I'll protect you, Grimmjow."

His eyes widened and his lips parted at her bold proclamation. She looked at him with determined eyes, full of emotion. "I don't care if we're hollows or not." She began quietly. "I have, and always will, love you."

"Please stay with me, Grimmjow!" She tugged his arms. "I promise I'll make you happy, I'll be everything you've ever wanted!" His pupils dilated as realization hit him.

She grabbed I'm by his collar, "I promise, your the one-"

He silenced her by claiming her lips in a deep kiss. She moaned sighed into his mouth, and she weaves her fingers through his hair. He clutched the back her head in order to deepen the kiss. The lights of all Tokyo illuminated there faces as they kissed in the moonlight, hovering thousands of feet in the air.

"Your," he gasped between kisses. He mumbled into her lips, his hot breath hitting her face. "Your everything..."

"Your everything I want."

She opened her silver orbs and lowered them, looking at him through her eyelashes. "Then stay. Stay with me forever."

Forever, huh. Stay with this woman forever?

"Make me yours, Grimmjow."

And make her his?

Sure thing.

**Ok ok...I've been thinking... THINKING might I repeat, about doing a sex scene or some sort of lemon. Don't get all excited because I need YOUR opinion before I start the next chapter.**

**So this time, you NEED to review! ;)**

**Peace out, Luvs.**


	11. Chapter 11: Poison and Fireworks

**Luna Blanca Chapter 11**

**Ok...here ya go. My first lemon ever. Sorry for not updating quicker!**

**Thank you all for reviewing like I asked! It means a lot!**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This changes everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They stood facing each other in the hotel room.

Orihimes big eyes were wide with nervousness, and her whole face was flushed red.

"You scared?" Grimmjow whispered in her ear, nipping at her neck. she gasped. "I-I want this...I want this, Grimmjow.";

Then he kissed her, capturing her lips in his in one fatal movement. The sound of their mouths moving in sink was the only thing audible as he pushed her gently against the wall, taking hold of her hips.

Their movements got faster and deeper as the minutes ticked by, and soon they were rolling on the bed, their legs tangling in the sheets as they fought a battle like no other. They kissed until they were both in a drunken state, hazy minds and obsessive behavior.

It was not long after that Orihimes sense of reason snapped. She had never remembered a time when had gotten undressed so quickly, or was undressed by someone else so quickly.

";Are you sure?"; He whispered breathily, his strong arms holding her against the soft bed spread.

";I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life.";

Restraint was no longer needed here.

And Grimmjow knew exactly what to do.

The next few events were filled with feathery touches and biting passion, a combination fit for their want. The feel of each other was intoxicating, poisonous. The poison spread through thier blood before devouring thier brains and hearts. Until nothing but the poison was left. Everything was just so seductively perfect yet so out of control passionate at the same time that it was overwhelming to the senses.

It was all music to Grimmjow, and he relished in her taste, her smell, her touch, and her amazing voice. He had never felt like this in his life. No pleasure remotely similar to this had ever invaded his senses

They both became flames, uniting together to make fireworks, furious explosions of color and passion. It was exciting, it was amazing, enough to make someone scream.

It was like art, and they were making it with their own friction. And they would continue until there was nothing left, until the picture was finally painted.

.

XxX

.

Orihime woke up to warmth.

She woke up atop Grimmjow's rising and falling chest. He was still heated from the night before, and she felt sticky with sweat.

One of her favorite parts about Grimmjows complexion was the one when he was sleeping. His brow was loose and raised. His sharp eyes were closed peacefully, accenting his green markings. His lips were parted slightly, enticing her to them. She kissed him softly, waiting for a reply. He stirred, waking to her lips. He returned it before she pulled away. He took her small hand in his large one and brought it to his lips. He began kissing all of her knuckles, closing his eyes.

She rested her chin in her hands, which lay softly on his chest. She whispered small words in his ear, blushing. Her big eyes made him chuckle. He looked down at the auburn haired girl. He smirked. she laughed lightly, pushing herself upwards so their noses were touching. I'm bored...what do you wanna do?Bored, eh? You'll regret ever sayin' that, princess" He whispered in her ear, softly taking hold of her hips and stroking her thighs. She sighed And layed her head against his shoulder.

;Not now,; she whispered coyly, hiding her face from him. He sighed in frustration.

He watched her retreating and very naked form as she slowly walked towards the bathroom door with his appreciative eyes. Her auburn hair shimmered as she took one last look behind her, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

There lay Grimmjow, in all his perfection, completely naked and just smirking at her.

She hadn't really gotten a good look at him last night in her frenzy. But now, as he watched her with his ice blue eyes through his long strands of tousled blue hair, she felt her whole face flush. He was like a masterpiece, it was like he was a dream that she had thought would never come true.

He rested his muscled arms behind his head, raising his biceps and bending his defined abs at just the right angle.

She just stood there and gawked at him, her wide eyes skimming over every detail of his naked form whilst biting her lower lip.

She caught the flash in his eyes before his spoke cockily, "you like what ya see, princess?"

That's when her whole body flushed, and he chuckled at her when she began to stutter. "Y-You.."  
"Y-Your..."

He lay there, waiting for her reply.

"Ngah I have to pee!" She blurted out quickly, turning her heel and slamming the bathroom behind her, making Grimmjows "sexy face" turn into a dumb one.

"So hot so hot soooo hoot!"

She rested her back against the door and pressed her hands against it. She fluttered her eyes closed and grinned, biting her lip. "I am so lucky right now..."

Then her smile faded and her eyes widened. "Tatsuki's gonna freak!"

**Ok Ok PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE! I want to know how I did.**


	12. Chapter 12: Princess or Queen?

**Luna Blanca Chapter 12**

**I'm am SOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! Something went wrong with my stupid wifi! And my iPhone doesnt have a SIM card yet! Ugh!**

**( ´Д`)y━･**

**Thanks to:  
Nikkikitty332419  
Michiko Burel  
Guest- 4/8/13 (chapter 11)  
sweetgirl929  
I'm glad you guys liked it!**

**READ THIS!**

**Ok so I've been thinking about theme songs for this fanfiction!  
It's:**

**"Happy Together" by Filter  
0:00-1:03 then 2:26-3:03**

**Bc That's how I want the song to be played because the prechorus is obnoxious(to me anyways) :D**

**Sweet Nothing by Florence Welch and Calvin Harris**

**Lungs by Florence and the Machine**

**Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding(Xilent Remix)**

**Explosions by Ellie Goulding(Gemini Remix)**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHICH ONE YOU THINK WOULD BE BEST! LOOK THEM UP ON YOUTUBE!**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This changes everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**"**Grimmjow." Orihime looked at him with inquisitive eyes, shifting her weight on the wooden bench on the side of the road. Grimmjow could practically smell a question. He just grunted in acknowledgement, taking one last lick of his Icecream cone before giving her his full attention. She blushed and looked into her own Icecream. She stared hard at the strawberry substance before timidly asking.

"Do you know what marriage is?"

"Oooooh...Ahhhh..." He thought for a bit, scratching the back of his head and squinting in the sunlight.

"Got no idea."

Orihime sighed and smiled lightly. "I thought so." Grimmjow stared at her as she considered her next words. "That's why I didn't mention it to you, because I knew you had never heard of such a thing."

She paused before continuing. "Marriage is when two people love each other, so they make a pact or a promise to stay with each other forever."

That made Grimmjow a little uncomfortable, and he jerked his head to the side. "Yea...so what of it? Are you...you sayin' we have a 'marriage'?"he said akwardly. Frankly, Grimmjow was getting tired of all these new vocabulary words.

Her face flushed. "Oh N-No...We're not married..."

He scoffed playfully at her uneasiness.

"Well, in a way...I suppose we are."

Grimmjow turned to look at her, surprise etched into his features. Orihime stared forward with a small smile. "Marriage is a commitment to one another...so I suppose we are."

"Committed." Grimmjow repeated, processing the weight if her words.

He had never thought of ever leaving. The absurd thought had never once crossed his mind. So the thought of staying with this girl forever...really wasn't that scary anymore.

"Count me in." He grinned somewhat cheekily at her, his icecream running over his fingers.

"Ok. Now I'm gonna show you how to do it."

She lightly took his hands. "Now you have to kneel."

"What? Why do I gotta kneel?"  
"Just do it! It's how you're supposed to!" He trusted her silver eyes, and soon He was on one knee in front of her as she sat on the park bench.

"Now." Her voice quivered slightly. She took a deep breath. "Now say my full name."

"Orihime Inoue." Grimmjows blue eyes glittered.

"Now ask me. Ask me if I'll...marry you." She whispered. "If you want to."

He paused, looking into her watery eyes. He cleared his throat.  
"Orihime Inoue," his gruff voice began,

"will you marry me?" His lips twirked into a tiny smile.

Tears began to overflow onto her cheeks. She bit her lip and smiled. She began nodding her head vigorously and sniffing. *sniff* "Uh-Huh!" She sniffed again, reaching up to wipe her cheeks only to have Grimmjow wipe them himself. "I'll be your wife...and you can be my..." She was soon last in his pools of icy blue, her captivating interests only on his face

"You can...kiss the bride...now..." Her voice became an in audible whisper as she drew closer to Grimmjows lips, tilting her head until they finally met. Grimmjow furrowed his brow when she gripped his forearm, and he eventually joined her, his blue bangs tickling her forehead. She massaged the back of his neck playfully, and he smirked into the kiss. He had long ago dropped his Icecream.

A chuckle escaped the woman's lips as she watched the two a couple of feet away. Orihimes eyes flew open and she pulled away from Grimmjow, making him slightly frustrated. Orihimes delighted gasp made him turn around.

Halibel Tia crossed her arms under rather large bosom, he rarely seen lips curving into a small smile. She wore a yellow, leather jacket that was ruffled at the sleeves. She wore a bedazzled black camisole underneath and white shorts, all of which accented her milk chocolate skin.

Orihime couldn't hold back her delighted squeal as she ran towards Hallibel, having to jump just to embrace her.

Hallibel gasped lightly as she was thrown aback, bending her knees so she could balance on her high heels. She soon smiled softly and patted Orihimes head like her own child. "How are you, Orihime-San?"

"Even better now that you're here!" Orihime squealed.

Halibel looked ahead at Grimmjow, who was now standing. "Didn't know you two were a couple." A small smirk formed on her glossed lips. Grimmjow chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Orihime perked up, overhearing Halibel.

"Yep!" She smiled, practically skipping over to Grimmjow and entwining her hand in his. "We just got married!"

Halibel raised her eyebrows. "You two...Got married? You asked her to marry you, Grimmjow?"

"Yes." Grimmjow replied roughly, looking away while trying to cover his blush. It amused Halibel to see how Grimmjow still had a child-like view on somethings

"That's wonderful."

Grimmjows eyes snapped open. He watched as Orihime went deadly pale. They all turned around slowly to see A walking towards them in his brown overcoat. He took off his hat as he advanced, and tossed it to Grimmjow. "Hold this."

Grimmjow growled as his master approached Orihime, his usual smirk plastered onto his face.

"Aizen-sama." Orihimes voice faltered and she swallowed, not looking him in the eyes.

"Look at this!" Aizen chuckled. "Married! To be honest, I saw it it coming...such a princess as yourself derserves a king...in my opinion." He smiled, playfully holding her chin. Grimmjow clenched his fists and began grinding his teeth. Aizen's eyes grew dark and mishevious. "It must have been so uncomfortable for you...being in that gigai the whole time." Aizens eyes widened in a notion when it came to mind. "It would've been so easy for you to just...get out and free yourself for a while" Orihime shuffled slightly out of nervousness. "That would be a direct disobedience of my orders. But I know my little princess would never ever do such a thing." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, making her wince. Grimmjow couldn't suppress the hateful snarl rising in his throat. Halibel closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. She didn't like this, not at all. She quickly grabbed Grimmjow by the arm in an attempt to calm him.

Aizen's eyes flitted to Grimmjow and then back to the small girl in front of him. "Would you, Orihime?" he smiled pleasantly, getting a little too close for comfort.

"N-no, Aizen-sama." Orihime whispered in reply.

"That's very good, pet. I pray you didn't tell anyone, either." Her eyes flew open. "Especially not that Kurosaki boy-"

Aizen felt a strong hand grab his wrist. "Aizen-sama, maybe y'should save the interrogating for later." Orihimes eyes widened in horror at the voice.

Noitora gripped his masters wrist tightly in his long fingers, his black hair hanging in his face. Grimmjow and Halibel both gasped. "Noitora..." Grimmjow growled.

"Noitora." Aizen glanced at his tall form. "What gives you the right to meddle in my affairs?"

Noitora scoffed "sorry, can't help but express an opinion. Better n' lying."

Aizen eventually released the girl, and she took a step back, her face still shadowed in the background.

"Well," Aizen snatched up his hat from Grimmjow and swiftly adjusted it on his head. "It is nice to see you are all enjoying your stay in the living world. I sense most of the Espada have gathered here, Am I correct?" He directed his attention towards Hallibel who stood at attention. "Yes, Aizen-sama.

"Good. I expect to see you back in Hueco Mundo tomorrow, pass that on to the others." He spoke affirmatively. He then nodded, turned on his heel, and began walking past all of them. He looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Don't forget to bring your new clothes!"

All the men just groaned.

"See you then!" He gave off a seductive smirk and a whip of his hand before vanishing behind a corner.

All were silent for several seconds as they watched Aizen take his leave. Orihime then slowly turned around to face Noitora, who had his arms crossed.

She ground her teeth, her auburn falling in front of her face. "Noitora." She named him in a low voice.

He averted his eyes from her deadly ones. "Inoue."

She clenched her fists. Everyone was surprised at what happened next.

"Noitora!" She screamed, charging at him at full speed. "She yelled as her fisted him straight in the face.

**EHR ME GHERD! I hate fluff. I felt it had to be done, though.**

**Review, gayboys**


	13. Chapter 13: The Definition of Forever is

**Luna Blanca Chapter 13**

**Lol I feel SOOOO bad cuz this chapter is super short and I'm taking like a billion years to write it! I'm soooo srry! **

**Thank you to all who are following me! You know who you are!**

**BUT I PROMISE IT'S GONNA GET GOOD! LIKE, RLLY GOOD! XDDD**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You son of a bitch!" Orihime screamed, watching Noitora's form hit the concrete.

Everyone stood shocked at her sudden change in mood and her bold approach at her superior.

She ran forward and jumped on him, throwing punches. He brought up his arms to shield his face.

"How dare you save me!" She grabbed him by the collar. "Noitora!

"O-Orihime!" He shouted at her. "Stop it!"

"NO!" She screamed back. "Not after what you did to me! You- You didn't stop either! So neither will I!"

"You defiled me! You hurt me! Now you think you can just waltz in and save me like we're friends?!"

"I stop," She brought her fist up. "For nothing!"

He caught her fist in his hand. "I was drunk!"

"Exactly!" She struggled against his hand.

"And I hate myself for it! It was all my fault! All of it! I know Im a bastard damnit! You don't have to say it for me! Punch out my lights, I don't care! probably deserve it!"

She stopped struggling. He was breathing hard as he sat up, his hair in his face, covering his shame.

"I was a little low on life, ok? I-I thought maybe a bottle or two might help me out a bit. It was never enough."

Everyone stared in surprise as he spoke.

"I was already a good-for-nothing bastard...that just made it worse! I don't get why I was so upset...your image just kept popping up and it hurt me! It hurt me damnit!"

She stared at him wide eyed. "Noitora..."

"I was gonna make friends with ya...ya know, get someone else on my team. Jus' screwed it up more."

"I'm sorry, Inoue."

She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up harshly. He stared at her, wincing. His usual cocky demeanor was completely washed away. He was just glad Ulquiorra wasn't there.

"Noitora. You hurt me. I hope you realize this incident isn't a forgive and forget."

"Yea...I know."

She stared him down, and he was forced to look away.

"I can't forget what you did to me...and you'll always live with the shame of what you did."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "So I forgive you. It's ok."

He looked up at her, wide eyed. "Wasn't expectin' ya to forgive me." Her tiny smile was almost completely concealed, but Noitora still caught it. "Thanks, Pet- I mean, Orihime-San."

"I promise-"

"Don't promise anything." She said sternly, furrowing her brows. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "It's for the better"

That caught Noitora off guard, but he sighed soon after, understanding what she said.

He gritted his teeth, pushing aside his pride as he slinked over to his next target. "Oi...Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stood tall, his chest puffed out and his eyes narrowed. "You got something to say, Snake?"

Noitora ground his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Che. Yea. Sorry for coming on ta' yer wife..."

Grimmjow relaxed his shoulders and smirked. "Yea, sorry fer punching ya through a wall."

Noitora growled, giving him the evil eye. "I ain't forgiving ya for that, Sexta."

"Say what you want, Just don't touch my woman, got it?" He sneered in Noitora.

"Ha! I respect the woman, yer a different story. I'm yer superior!"

Halibel rolled her eyes. "Ahem. Noitora."

"What?!" He growled, whipping around.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

Noitora groaned loudly. "Im sorry I cut you down..."

"and?"

"I'm sorry I gave yer fraction a stress attack..."

and?"

"..."

"AND?"

"Wha-what else am I supposed to say?!"

"Maybe you should apologize for being such an asshole." Halibel stuck up her nose.

"The hell-?!" Ya right you bitch! Jus' cause yer my superior doesn't mean-"

"Eh-?!"

Hallibel smiled cutely, flipping her blond hair. She rested her weight on her left leg and but her hand on her hip. She put a polished finger to her lips and batted her eyelashes. It was like she was covered in sparkles.

"Just say it, Okay?" She giggled seductively.

The boys jaws dropped, and their eyes were as wide as saucers. Orihime had a dumb expression on her face.

"Eh. U. O..."

Grimmjow did a face plant in the concrete. No one seemed to notice.

Blood dripped from Noitora's nose. "Ye-Yes...Im an asshole. The biggest asshole ever. P-please forgive me." He replied, all in a daze.

"Sure." Hallibel returned to normal, a small smirk grazing her lips as her high heels clicked past the two men as they twitched on the ground. "That always works."

Orihime crouched next to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow? What happened? Does your stomach hurt.?" She poked him.

"Y-Yes. Yes it does." He croaked. "I think Im gonna puke..."

XxX

After a lot of fun, shopping, and partying in Tokyo, the happy trio took their leave.

Orihime was tired, but she would always treasure her moments in Tokyo with her friends. And especially with Grimmjow.

They casually walked down the field of reishi back to the depression of Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow felt a tingling in his chest as he held Orihimes hand. They were going back home. To Las Noches.

Where they would be together. Forever.

Just like she said.

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" He thought, tightening his grip on her hand. "It's just 'marriage'."

"What's the big deal?! This sentimental stuff is turnin' me way too soft!"

Orihime looked at him with concern. "You okay? Grimmjow?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

Shit. I'm not okay. No hollow in the history of Hueco Mundo had ever 'married.' Marriage was for humans. Then again, love was for humans. She had made him so different. He had a different outlook on life, on fighting, on killing. What would the other Espada say? Is it possible they could be removed from their ranks in Aizen's army? No, That bastard seemed enthusiastic enough.

Either way. It was all abnormal. How is it possible? To love?

He sighed as they entered the desolate plain of Hueco Mundo.

XxX

"Orihime-sama!" Scarlet screamed, a smile lighting up her face as she ran over and knocked Orihime, still clad in her gigai, to the ground, hugging her tightly. "I missed you! I missed you so much Orihime-sama!"

Orihime laughed as they lay on the ground. "Hi Scarlet!" She ruffled up her brown hair. "I've missed you! How have you been!"

"Oh, it's been so boring! You've been gone for weeks! But..." She smiled excitedly.

"I fixed up your room!"

"Really!?" Orihime grew an excited look. "That's so sweet of you Scarlet! I'll be sure to look!" She hugged her tighter.

"Yep!" Scarlet laughed. "Oh and..." She grew a shy look, hiding behind Orihimes shoulder. "And ummm...I also fixed Grimmjow-sama's room, if that is alright with him." She blushed, peeking over at Grimmjow who was also in his gigai.

"Thanks, girl. I owe ya one." He smirked, pressing his large hand against the small of Orihimes back.

"Now...scuse' us." He pushed passed Halibel and Noitora as some of the other Espada that had just returned. Orihime stammered, blushing. "G-Grimmjow...Where-"

He shushed her in her ear. "Feel like this whole marriage thing is a big deal, no?" She blushed harder. "Yes..."

"I think we should make it special...ya know, do something in celebration, don't you think?" He smirked.

"I-I...heh, I still get nervous about these things..." She whispered.

She turned around, letting her back lay against the door to Grimmjows room. He turned the knob, his handsome form towering above her.

"Allow me to ease yer' nerves."

The clicking of the lock on the bedroom door rung in her ears as anticipation set in.

He scooped her up and sat her on the edge of the bed, placing his strong arms on either side of her blushed form. He chuckled before leaning in to kiss her. He felt her warm fingers cup his face as he drew circles in her thigh, deepening the kiss. She sighed as he broke the kiss and began nibbling on her neck. She grabbed his forearms and he instinctively clenched the sheets in his fist.

"Take off your gigai." He whispered huskily.

"And yer clothes. Please." He smiled and spoke a little less seriously.

She giggled at his one attempt at manners and obeyed willingly. They both turned their backs to one another and began stepping out of their gigai.

Orihime smiled as they both turned around simultaneously, both of their reiatsu's shooting skyward. They turned to look at each other in their hollow forms

Both of them grew horrified expressions when they finally saw one another. Grimmjows eyes widened in concern.

"Wha-What the hell happened?!"

Again, I AM SOOOO SRRY IT WAS SOOO SHORT!

But...hehe...you can still review...you know...as a way of forgiveness...he he...he


	14. Chapter 14: Shine

**Luna Blanca Chapter 14**

**Yahoo! Nekomix79 here!**

**(^з^)- **

**Hey, FlaminTigerPaws (idk if I did that right) your awesome, and ur drawings are boss, and ur awesome. I said that twice...so like...I guess ur like, DOBLE AWESOME or something like that.**

**Sumi-masen(very sorry) for all the short chapters...but Miro(look)! I made this chapter long! Daiseko(success)!**

**aren't.B).I.B).awesome.B)**

**#grimmjowisthesexiestkittyinthewholeworld**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Your mask!" Orihime yelled in fright, and they both rushed towards each other. Grimmjow tilted her head this way and that, looking her over frantically. "Shit! Does it hurt?!"

"N-No, what about you?!" She was trembling. Grimmjow yanked open the bathroom door and they both stumbled in, nearly tripping over each other.

They looked at thier reflections in dumb shock. "Oh my...God!"

Both were both very observant of each other, so the changes here were clear as day.

Two of the petals on the right side of Orihimes mask were completely broken off, and there were nasty cracks webbing themselves throughout the entire expanse of bone.

Grimmjow wasn't much different. One third of the top half of his jawbone fragment had crumbled off, and a couple of teeth were missing.

Orihime shrieked as the tip of her one of her top, pointed petals broke off and shattered on the floor.

Both Grimmjow and Orihime just stared at the pieces. "It doesn't hurt..." He whispered, in a daze. "Why is this happening?!" Orihimes voice shook. "Grimmjow!" She grabbed his arm nervously, seeking comfort. "A-are...are we dying? Grimmjow?" He clenched his fists and ground his teeth anxiously, looking into her watery eyes.

He couldn't answer her question. He narrowed his eyes.

"We have to go to Szayel."

XxX

Szayel was humming a peaceful tune to himself as his fingers ran like lightning over the keyboard, his beady pink eyes darted about, the screen illuminating his glasses.

The door swung open loudly, making Szayel pause in his work. He sighed as he felt Grimmjows obnoxious reiatsu crash into the room. He turned in his swivel chair to see Grimmjow storming in, and the little Orihime scampering behind. "Ahhhh...hellooo!" He sang his eyes glinting mischievously "Mr. And Mrs. Jaggerjacques!" He laughed. "Hallibel told me all about it!" They both stopped in front of him, breathing hard. "Well, we can always chat about that later..." Szayel smiled. Orihime brought up her finger to speak, but was interrupted by Szayel's cheerful chatter. "Oooh! I was meaning to show you this!" He began rummaging around in a nearby cabinet. "Lookie!" He pulled out the manga book "Vampire Knight" and held it up for them to see. "It's the newest edition! I bought it in the Living World!" He closed his eyes and grinned cheekily, pointing to to the book. Grimmjow and Orihime sweatdropped.

Szayel opened his eyes in surprise and looked into Orihimes face as she gently pushed the book down. "That's very lovely, Szayel-San. But this is extremely urgent."

"I know you visit me weekly for tea, Inoue-San, but-"

His eyes widened as he saw her mask out of the corner of his eyes. "What?!-" he whipped around to look at Grimmjow. He walked swiftly over to him and took hold of his chin with his thin fingers tilting it to the side to get a better view of his cracked mask. Grimmjow grunted but let the scientist touch him for once.

"How peculiar!" Szayel whispered, his voice filled with a strange excitement.

"Come! Come with me you two!"

After an hour or two of testing and analyzation, Szayel took prints of the results and stacked them together neatly, holding them to his chest as he calmly walked over to the not-so-patient couple.

He set down with them at a table, not at all as excited as before, taking his time in setting the papers down and folding his hands on the table. "I realize this is personal, but I suspect you two are willing to answer any and all questions I ask. Correct?"

Orihime and Grimmjow both nodded. "Alright then. Here is the first question."

"Both of your reiatsu have grown extremely high due to the abnormal changes you've been undergoing. Have you noticed that?"

Orihime and Grimmjow looked at each other in bewilderment. "No," Orihime responded incredulously. "Not until just now."

"Okay." Szayel began writing in his notebook. "Now..." Szayel narrowed his eyes. "For the next question.

"Do you love each other?"

Both arrancar stiffened in surprise. Grimmjow looked to Orihime, waiting for her positive reply.

She just sat there. Completely silent.

Love each other...

She made an effort not to cry. "I-I keep telling myself...that I do..." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's so hard...because I know it should be natural for me to love him by now." Grimmjow looked at the trembling girl wide eyed. "A-and I think I do...I really do! I told him that...I told him that in the spur of the moment because I believed it!"

"I never shared it with anyone...the thought was just too scary!" Szayel patted the girls hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Go on." He said gently.

She put her face in her hands, hiding her shame. "But it's like I can't feel it for sure. It's like Im almost there...but there's something missing! I want to believe it..."

"But I just can't!"

Orihime got up and ran out the door.

Grimmjow clenched his teeth and knocked over his chair in an effort to get up. Szayel grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him. "Let her go." Grimmjow yanked his arm away. "Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned to look at the scientist, desperation in his features. "Your wife is undergoing changes as well as you." He began quietly. "Arrancars can become quite emotional during this time of transformation."

"What transformation?!" Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar. "You need to tell me!" His voice cracked.

"Before I tell you," Szayel grunted under his superiors strong hold "I have to ask you one more question."

"What?"

"Do you or do you not feel the same way as Inoue-San?"

Grimmjow hesitated before replying quietly. "I do." He set the smaller arrancar down. Szayel dusted himself off and put a hand on Grimmjows shoulder.

"Grimmjow. You are becoming human."

Grimmjow's whole being went still. He went blank for a minute. Human. He was becoming human. I'm an Espada. I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, the Sexta Espada. The destroyer.

And Im becoming human. Why?

"Why?" Grimmjow voiced his thoughts.

"It is because you are falling in love with that woman, Orihime Inoue."

"Now known as Orihime Jaggerjacques."

Szayel looked at Grimmjow, more serious than he had ever been. "But you are still hollow."

"It takes a heart to love, Grimmjow, and you and I both know that all we have are holes."

XxX

Orihime stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror.

She heard the door creak open and she watched from the mirror as he stepped inside quietly. He shut it and approached her.

She cringed as he ran his fingers over her shoulders. "I don't deserve any of this, you know."

He nuzzled against the crook of her neck. "If ya didnt deserve it, I wouldn't give it to ya."

"I'm really disgusting." She choked out. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "I committed myself to you, and I lied to you about how I felt."

"Really..." She continued, her voice breathy as he began kissing her neck. "In that moment...I thought I did-"

"I don't love ya either." Grimmjow whispered in her ear, making her gasp quietly. Her eyes darted to his blue hair.

"Not yet. Not until we turn human."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"We're turning human, Orihime. Because of these damned human feelings. We're turning into weak, defenseless humans."

"Free from Aizen!" Her angered voice surprised him.

She yanked away from him. "Do you not enjoy these feelings?!" Her eyes looked hurt. "Doesn't it feel good to you?! Or was your pleasure just a lie?!" Tears began streaming down her face.

He stared at her shocked, at a loss for words.

"Because even if I don't truly love you yet, I've already committed myself to you! I'm staying!" She rammed her foot into the ground. "Rain. Or. Shine!"

He slammed her against the wall, making her gasp. Then he viciously attacked her lips in one swift movement, his tongue moving like lightning. His hands crawled underneath her shirt and held her waist. "Damn, your so sexy when your angry." He growled. "Anyone ever tell ya that?"

"Anyone ever tell you that your completely out of your mind half the time?"

"That may be a fact, princess, but Im sure as hell committed."

His mishevious blue eyes bore into hers. "And I'll prove it."

And Grimmjow did.

XxX

He wrapped his arms around her glistening body and pulled her against his chest as they both continued to catch their breath. After a minute or two, Orihime fell asleep against his chest, breathing softly.

Grimmjow had already realized it. That even if he somehow didnt have a connection with her, he wouldn't be able to stop coming back. She was too addicting, her lips were like alcohol whenever he tasted them. So you could say Grimmjow was a severe alcoholic.

He had done this for reason number one: He wanted her more than anything. Reason number two: to put her at ease. To distract her. Hopefully she would forget, at least for the time being. He was pretty sure they both had a mutual understanding of one another's feelings.

But it was as Szayel said, arrancars can become very emotional during this time. Hopefully having sex was an efficient way to get things off her mind, or at least calm her down. That's what Grimmjow thought anyway.

He sighed As he heaved his tired body out of the bed. He speedily yanked his hakama on and tightened his obi belt.

As he reached for his jacket, he felt a small hand grab his wrist. He didnt even bother to turn around.

"Stay." She whispered, the sheets barely covering her blushed body.

He inwardly sighed. He left his jacket on the chair and climbed back in bed with her, half laying on top of her. She cupped his face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he moved in sync with her. He traced her sides before running his hands across her thighs.

"You make me weak, princess."

She smiled at him as her fingers tangled in his blue hair.

"You make me strong."

"Yea but yer still a baby." He grinned when her face fell into a pout. "Am not!" She punched him in the shoulder, hard enough to make him roll over dramatically and fall off the bed with a muffled grunt. She peeked over the bed with her big eyes. He lay on the cold floor, looking up at her and smiling like an idiot.

"Where were you gonna go?" She asked.

"To do some badass martial arts training."

She laughed. "Can I come?"

"Only if your a boss at martial arts."

As a human, Orihime easily reached the level of black belt under the training of Tatsuki. Now as a hollow, her skills were basically multiplied by ten. She smiled deviously at him.

"Try me."

XxX

Ulquiorra swung his sword, making the sand fly vertically in the air to an unbelievable height. Sweat trickled down his bare back and over his chest, wetting his number four tattoo. He had long ago taken off his suffocating and tight arrancar suit, letting it stay tucked in and spilling it over the back of his hakama. He had been at this for seven or eight hours, violently working his body. Ulquiorra didn't usually use the training arena, in fact, with his natural talent, he didn't usually train. but somehow today he was in the mood. So he would continue until his breathing actually started increasing.

He swung in front and the whipped around and swung again, vertically and horizontally. His pale skin flexed in the heat of day as his arm and pectoral muscles tightened with each powerful swing. He twirled and leaped, assassinating each invisible enemy in that came within range.

He would swing for Aizen-sama. He would most certainly kill for Aizen-sama.

A normal bystander wouldn't of been able to keep track of his movements with the naked eye.

He inwardly cursed as the sweat was flung off his face and he swung behind him, not even looking. The tip of his sword pointed at the cocky face of Grimmjow Jaggerjacques.

He looked at him, his tear marks accented under the shadow from his black hair. "What do you want, Trash?"

"To train, dumbass, why else?"

"Why would I let a useless soldier train when I could put someone who is actual useful to Aizen-Sama to work?" Ulquiorra kept his sword where it was.

"Cause' you don't wanna become some pussy-emo who's a fuckin' suck up." Grimmjow replied cruelly. "Oh wait, you already are."

He pushed his blade against Grimmjows nose, making it bleed. His green eyes bore into his, almost like green liquid blood.

"Insolent trash. You dare to insult your superior, you violent beast. It's to be expected from vile-"

"We want to practice here please!" A small voice squeaked from Behind Grimmjow's large build. Orihime bounced out from behind her husband and made a peace sigh at Ulquiorra. "Please, Ulqui-San!"

Ulquiorra lowered his sword with a wtf look. "Do not call me that." Ulquiorra glared at the girl. She stood unfazed, fighting him with her big eyes.

She stood with a white obi wrapped around her chest, showing her toned stomach. She wore bulky white sweat pants that were big on her yet drew attention to her slender torso.

They stood in the Espada training arena, which was about five times larger than the nearby fraccion area.

It very much resembled the colosseum, yet it was at least three times larger. Orihime had never trained here with Grimmjow for fear of being disturbed. So she was genuinely amazed at its size up close.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Fine."

Grimmjow gawked at Ulquiorra as he pulled his coat on, shaking his shoulders as he adjusted it. Grimmjow snarled. "I fuckin' hate you."

Ulquiorra zipped up his coat and closed his eyes, sheathing his sword. "As do I."

Ulquiorra walked out, his tails flapping behind him. Grimmjow and Orihime just stared after him.

"You have a way with him." Grimmjow turned to look at her. Orihime continued to look on at Ulquiorra's retreating form.

"Yes. When I touch him, I realize."

She closed her eyes. "He's a master of great deception."

XxX

"Did you hear?! Did you hear?!" Numerous arrancar whispered to one another, hunched over excitedly. "The Sexta and Decima are gonna battle it out!"

"Seriously?! They're married aren't they? Whatever that is!"

"How wierd!"

"I'd love to see THAT battle!"

"It's being held at the Espada training arena!"

Thousands of arrancar gathered in the colosseum-like stands, thier roaring chatter like a sea of sound. apparently the chatter had attracted most of the Espada, for they never had much to do. They quietly took thier positions in the front row. Even Ulquiorra had calmly turned his course, heading back to the arena the minute he had overhead the latest gossip.

Hallibel leaned back against the stone. "I hope Orihime realizes." She began, narrowing her green eyes. "That Grimmjow is a master at martial arts. He is the most talented of all of us regarding hand-to-hand combat." She said aloud to no one in particular.

"Even though that brute has impressive reflexes," Halibel turned to Ulquiorra who had begun speaking. "I've heard that the girl had reached the highest level of the human martial arts by achieving something on the lines of "black belt"."

Hallibel closed her eyes. "This ought to be interesting."

Orihime and Grimmjow began to calmly walk towards each other, and the crowds began to grow louder with excitement, urging the fight to commence.

Orihime stood very close to him, eyeing him in the chest. "I wasn't expecting there to be so many people here..." She whispered, looking away. Somehow, over the great din, he heard her. "Don't worry." He whispered teasingly, "just a way to prove your worth."

"Or embarrass myself." She replied, looking nervous. He laughed, his sparkling eyes reassuring her. "Look, Hime, yer fighting me."

She relaxed. "Yea."

He smirked, standing up straight. "Just remember, I'm still gonna kick yer ass."

She smirked. "You wish."

Barragon sipped his tea and glanced over at Aareanerio, who was currently in his "Kaien form." "Are they going to kill each other?" He asked the disguised man beside him. "No." Aareanerio laughed, very human-like, which was unnatural for someone like him. "They are connected by affection. No such thing can occur when they are in that state."

The crowd screamed as they backed away from each other, never keeping their eyes off each other. They made a great distance between one another before pulling out thier swords and thier entirety, along with the sheath.

Orihime smiled as she dropped hers in the sand. Grimmjow did the same.

Grimmjow took off his jacket, leaving him completely bare from the waist up. As he undressed, Orihime cracked her knuckles and waved her arms, feeling the wind against her bare stomach.

The wind was blowing wildly, kicking up sand. Orihimes pony tail blew wildly in the wind.

The cheers of the crowd were growing louder as anticipation set in. Grimmjow smirked and crouched down in a fighting position, Orihime narrowed her eyes and readied herself. Grimmjow stared at her and his icy blue eyes seemed to communicate to her with out words

Are you ready, princess?

Only if you are! She flexed, making the sand behind her fly up. The crowd roared in approval as they both tensed.

Her silver eyes flickered. "Come at me." She whispered.

Grimmjow dashed forward, flying through the air as he dashed at her full speed. He was smiling maniacally, he was not one to break promises. He would beat her.

He brung his foot in front of him, aiming for her stomach.

"Heh!" She shot her leg up, her knee nearly touching her face as she blocked his attack, forcing him into a back then on, their speed was as if it was recorded in slow motion. He arched his back, and Orihime caught a quick glimpse of Grimmjow smiling cockily at her. He landed on the ground in a crouch, spinning around quickly while shooting his leg out to trip her. She jumped into the air and attacked him with a barrage of powerful kicks to the face. He grunted, as he was barely able to block her with his fists.

With lightning speed, he gathered energy in his hands, yelling before pounding his palms against her bare stomach, creating a small shockwave.

She gasped in pain and surprise, and was thrown backwards into the air. She quickly back flipped and braced her feet. The wall cracked when she hit it, and she gritted her teeth as the pain shot up her legs.

A couple of arrancars in the front were thrown against the next row behind them. Many shielded their faces as the shockwave hit them. "Sorry!" Orihime yelled over the loud wind, glancing behind her as she rocketed forward.

She alternated fists, shooting two rapid blue balas at Grimmjow as the sand blew out from under her.

Grimmjow merely controlled the blue energy with his hand, tossing it too the side and letting it crash into a nearby wall. He had his hand in his pocket, and he snorted pridefully. "Seriously?"

"I'm diss-"

When the smoke cleared, Orihime was their with her leg reared back to meet him. Sand was blown thousands of feet in the air as something along the lines if a sonic boom sounded when her foot connected with the side of Grimmjows neck.

Hallibel leaned forward in her chair. Aareanerio smacked his lips, and Szayel smirked.

Hallibel lowered her eyelashes. "Told you it would be interesting."

Grimmjow lay panting in the sand with Orihime standing over him.

"Done already, kitty?" She toyed. His demonic grin made her smile fade slightly. "You ain't seen nothin yet, princess."

They continued to fight, getting faster instead of slower. Sharp reflexes and powerful limbs, holding the killing power in one simple kick or punch.

It was truly exciting, especially to Orihime. She began to relive her feelings of joy whenever she fought, and fighting a relentless man such as Grimmjow put her in a state of bliss. They were bruised and red all over, sweating and panting and having the time of their lives.

At this point, Grimmjow could admit it straight up. His Orihime was like, the bitch of martial arts. She was a fucking boss, and she sure as hell didn't take shit from anybody. She was damn good at hand-to-hand combat, he had to say that. God, she was so feaking amazing. And beautiful. And sexy. And just plain awesome.

It was only until they had got a pretty good ass-kicking from one another, and Orihime had whipped out her sword.

that sure caught the crowds attention. They were up out of their seats, encouraging her to finish it.

She smiled. "You better get yours."

Grimmjow only hesitated for a moment before grabbing his Pantera.

"You know," she began, sliding her sword out of its sheath, "that curiosity killed the cat, right?"

He looked at her questionably. She pointed her sword at him. "Well, I figured I'd try something new."

She held her sword high in the air with one hand, releasing a scary amount of reiatsu. Some weaker arrancars began to tremble and hold thier heads. All The Espada's eyes widened. Ulquiorra opened his eyes. Grimmjow grunted in surprise, quickly unsheathing his sword.

She looked at him through her shining silver eyes. "now," she whispered "get ready, my love." She looked at Grimmjow, and his eyes widened.

"Shine"

"Flor Celestial"

**XxX**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**I think I just died. Lol.**

**Review...so ya just do that.**


	15. Chapter 15: Vampire lovers

**Luna Blanca Chapter 15**

**Ok so I tried to make this like...SUPER EPIC and stuff. Now that I look at it, it really reminds me of the latest Zarachi Kenpachi vs Unohana Yachiru! THT WAS AWESOMExD**

**Thx to all my AMAUZING followers and reviewers. I want to glomp you all to death! I LUV U GUYS SO MUCH ( ´Д`)y━･**

**#fangasm!  
───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Gin Ichimaru sat upon the tall walls of the Espada training arena, watching the girl. She spun and kicked, attacking viscously from every angle, her silver eyes set on her target. There was no need for him to smile, it was always there.

Gin was hatred, a dark crimson vision had plagued him since the moment he began to walk. Like a child who was fed poison from his mothers breast, he turned into a snake, one that devoured its prey whole.

That is why he smiled, for if he frowned, for if any of the muscles in his face were to loosen, it would set forth all his anger and his lust. The more his hatred grew, the more he smiled.

The more he smiled for Aizen

She is perfect, he thought to himself. She will be the one to take Aizen down, before he destroyed him completely. She will be the one to exact the revenge.

He had tried once before by speaking in code to her, yet she seemed so mentally unstable that he couldn't get through to her. Of course he had to play his role for Aizen so as not to be suspicious. He would speak to her, and this time get the words through to her.

"Shine"

"Flor Celestial."

Gin was suddenly hit by a tremendous force, enough to make the walls around him crack. His white robe whipped around wildly as his smile increased. He opened his blue eyes. "Perfect."

Groans from the crowd could be heard as people were pushed to the ground by the bone crushing spiritual pressure. Many arrancar stumbled or crawled out of the arena, desperate to get away. All the Espada sat bone stiff, uncomfortable and wide-eyed. Ulquiorra's cup broke into small bits, and tea was spilled everywhere.

Sand was kicked up as a wide funnel swirled about, encompassing the entire fighting ground. Grimmjows breathing increased with the wind, and he broke out into a cold sweat. He had already fallen on his ass, and was supporting himself by only his arms at this point.

Out of the funnel of dust, Grimmjow could see the tip of a double edged sword peak out of the funnel of sand surrounding a figure. The sword swished to the side in one swift movement, dispelling all the sand in the entire arena.

Thousands of pounds of sand pounded pack into the ground. Meanwhile, all was dead silent.

Some of the arrancar brave enough to stay all had their mouths gaping open. Grimmjow just lay there, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to breath.

To this day, Grimmjow still isn't able to describe that moment. That moment when he realized that the celestial being before him was his little Orihime. That moment that he realized that this was their moment. That moment that he realized he was going to get the ever living shit beat out if him.

She was awestriking, indescribable. If beauty was a weapon, they would all be dead. Her auburn hair blew in the wind as the air calmed down. It spread about her in the most vibrant way, as it had grown very long. Growing from her head were two pure white horns branching out from the large flowers behind her ears. They were long and pointed, much like Ulquiorra's in his second stage. Her flowers were elegantly shaped, the long petals cupping her head and some running down her back, others laying against her cheeks. She stood in a white one piece swimsuit-like top, except it was open in the front, exposing her toned stomach and partly her ample bosom. The two open sides of the piece connected like a closed collar concealing her neck, yet still leaving her collarbone visible. It then connected and closed again right under her belly button, leaving the rest of her torso mostly bare. She wore thigh-high black boots resembling the normal arrancar sandals, these curving up her set hips like her swimsuit top. The next feature was her light, flowing capes. She had three seperate strips of white silk, which flowed elegantly behind her, waving in rythym with her hair. The outfit left her shoulders and arms exposed, except for the gloves that began high up and extended to down her forearms where they stopped at her wrists. Two short yet lethal double edged swords started from inside her glove and extended outwards over her hands, one for each arm.

Finally, the most noticeable and frightening feature was the gothic number zero carved into her chest. Grimmjow watched as the last if the number one flaked away, leaving only the black and powerful zero.

Her angelic silver eyes flashed as she spoke, power emanating from every word, "Cero Espada, Orihime Inoue."

Dead silence.

Time seemed to stand still as the sand lightly flew by.

As if the crowd had one mind, they all screamed in unison. It was like a wave of excitement suddenly overtook them, possessing their spirits. They roared in utter excitement and lust for battle. They stomped thier feet and beat there hands on the stadium walls. They all licked there lips, cheering in amazement and approval at this powerful goddess.

Orihime began to advance. Slowly. Her hair flowing, her three capes waving softly.

Grimmjow could just lay there and move his mouth like the dumbass he was, no words coming out.

Her hips swayed as she walked. As she put one foot in front of the other. Every step sent a shiver down the spine, every blink sent a wave of reiatsu pounding into ones head. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, her hips swaying softly as she alternated feet, taking her time as she exploited an enormous amount of reiatsu.

The quiet roar and a pounding head was all Grimmjow could hear inside him. It was like his brain was still trying to process what was happening as she began to advance on him. His breathing increased until finally, she towered over him.

She lifted her left arm, pointing her sword straight at his face. He began gasping, and then, chuckling. He smiled maniacally, his eyes filled with joy as he laughed at the prospect of this battle. He stared at the beautiful woman, and her eyes widened, and then with a wild look, smiled. She felt the same way.

Now she was more powerful than all the Espada, the most powerful arrancar in the entire expanse of the universe. And he would fight her.

Yes!

He sonidoed away, making sand fly about as he rocketed to the other side of the stadium. He stood on the other side, watching her with wild eyes. He was shaking, he was so happy.

She saw it too, and her breathing began to increase, and her smile became more crazed. The crowds constant screams were making it hard to contain the senses, everything was running wild. Orihime stepped out, putting space between her legs.

Grimmjows fingers began to twitch uncontrollably, and his knuckles were white from clenching his sword. Something had begun stirring inside them both, something so magnificently voluminous it could only be satisfied by the violent medicine called battle.

Orihime grinned wildly, breathing hard.

"FIGHT ME!" She screamed at him, filled with excitement.

"GRIND, PANTERA!"

The crowd roared as the two released Espada raced towards each other, smiling like maniacs.  
Orihime raised her hand, "Protector Corte Solitario!"

"Cero Oscuras!"

Their movements were no longer detected, they moved at the speed of light. If anything was visible, they were most certainly not.

This was bliss, it was so incredibly beautiful. Orihime realized now, that fighting Grimmjow gave her true Euphoria. Grimmjow...

Grimmjow was her Euphoria.

They fought in the sky, attacking viscously. But Grimmjow knew he was no match for her. Right now, she was six ranks more powerful. But he still forced himself into the offensive, wanting to clash with her using his full strength. They whipped and twirled, attacking from every angle, appearing out of nowhere. It was fast-paced and exhilarating. And the whole time, Orihimes face only held peace. As she swung, she had the urge to close her eyes, and let the bliss engulf her. She attacked with grace and flexibility, easily evading Grimmjows black claws.

They couldn't hold back, even if that meant spilling each others blood. Making themselves experience pain was not an unusual prospect to them. The pain sharpened the edges, it made the emotions flow during battle, and that's exactly what they wanted without even telling each other. Healing could be done later.

Grimmjow smiled menacingly, blood pouring from his torso. "Desgarron!" He looked at her, his crown that of which marked him king partially covering his eyes, making him look all the more lust-filled. the green tattoos on his face illuminated his lightning blue eyes. Grimmjow flexed his arms and hands, bringing them out in front of him, and then swinging them down, creating long and dangerous streaks of blue light in the sky. His long blue hair whipped behind him violently as he released mass amounts of spiritually.

Orihimes hair and three capes were also blown backwards, and she slowly looked up at the glowing attack of destruction looming over her. "Laceration." She remarked, watching curiously.

Grimmjow smirked rather weakly, a result of his dangerous amount of blood loss. "It's the greatest..." He winced, clutching his chest. "It's my greatest...technique."

She narrowed her eyes, and then closed them. He was growing weak.

With a yell, he threw the large daggers of blue straight at her. She barely sidestepped one, and it left a deep cut on her face. This was the only injury Grimmjow had managed to give her so far. She didnt even flinch after the attack passed, and let the blood flow quickly from her cheek, dripping off her chin and onto her uniform.

Grimmjow was in a state of exhaustion. His breathing was growing heavy and his hair fell into his face, making his blurry vision even worse. He was still having the time of his life though, fighting her.

Orihime put her finger against her cheek, picking up the dark red substance. She stared at her finger intently for a moment before directing her sharp gaze back to Grimmjow. She began to collect energy on her finger.

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

A fluctuating, blood red cero began to form on her palm, and it looked somewhat like lightning. She grinned slightly. "I think it is time," she gazed at the bleeding man before her, "to end things here." She spoke softly, lifting her fingers ever so slowly.

"Gran Rey Cero."

An unbelievably enormous mountain of red energy exploded from her hand, rocketing towards him. He instinctively brought up his Desgarron as a shield. It shattered easily, but ended up deflecting her cero somewhat. Grimmjow was still burnt slightly across the face and neck. He could now only make out blurry shapes in his vision as blood poured from his wounds. "Orihime." He choked. "Orihime..." He whispered again

She appeared in front of him in a flash, her left sword outstretched. "I love-"

He let her ram her sword through him.

They both had their eyes closed. They were both happy. She gasped. "I love..." He spat blood. "I love-"

"This..."

She sighed, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I know you do..."

The crowd went silent.

Grimmjow was blacking out as she leaned in to kiss his exposed left cheek, tasting him gently. "I've always wanted to kiss you there...". She glided her lips into his own, and kissed, getting his blood on her lips. Grimmjows eyes rolled back. She quickly pulled out her sword, and he saw red.

When Grimmjow regained consciousness from his semi-blackout, he felt a familiar orange glow surrounding him.

He blinked several times, trying to make his vision clearer. She was still in her ressurecion form, but his had already dissipated. he looked up to see Orihime staring at him intently with her tantalizing silver eyes. Luckily, she had the ability to sheath her swords, or shrink them back into her wrists. He was still unable to move, and watched her as she placed her soft fingers on is face, tracing his features gently, she cocked her head, her large and curious eyes always looking. She sat on his lap as he lay down, her three capes splaying out.

Everyone had left the stadium by that time, out of sheer boredom and courtesy for the couple.

She leaned in, brushing the hair out of his face. "You were so different..." She remarked softly, blushing. He struggled to form words, yet he was still too weak. "You-" he managed to huskily whisper. "Shhh..." She murmured before kissing his hot lips. She gently placed her hands on his chest and kept it that way for a while. Grimmjows hand twitched, and it eventually took her wrist. "I love fighting you." She whispered. "It's everything I've ever wanted, and I know you feel the same."

He looked up at her with sparkling blue eyes. "A-Again..."

"Kiss-" he winced in pain, struggling to get his words out. She leaned in in surprise. He turned his head slightly. "Kiss...Me..." He hissed. "Again!" He groaned out.

And she did. The dried blood was still caked on the sides of his mouth. He was too weak to return it much, so he just let the goddess kiss him as she pleased.

God, she's so fucking amazing.

Drowsiness overtook him, and soon he fell asleep. The girl fell asleep as well, resting her auburn head on his gently rising and falling chest.

**Beyonce: Who runs the world?!**

**Grimmy: Grimmjow!**

***Stands in a super hero pose like a badass***

**Me: *Runs around throwing buckets of unicorn poop***

**Grimmjow: O_o**

**Ok ok REVIEW before I die of awesome XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Red Lipstick

**Luna Blanca Chapter 16**

**Da da da DA! Drumroll!**

**Special thanks tooooo:**

**Sasusakui- Lol I LUV your reviews!**

**Nikkikitty332419- we're like best friends now...omg. Also, Did you happen to follow me on Instagram?**

**Michiko Burel- you make my life!**

**sweetgirl929- your adorable!**

**SunnyBear513- The lazy one c; (read previous review)**

**AutumnEvening008- you and me are just attracted to awesome...**

**Thank you ALL for sticking with it and reviewing Luna Blanca! It really motivates me to write and be awesome!**

**Me: *Turns on S&M by Rihanna***

**Grimmjow: *running away* OH SHIT GOTTA DO MAH THANG *Goes off and twerks to Rihanna***

**Lol I'm a little crazy today...**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Grimmjow stirred. He felt fully restored, and extremely comfortable. He felt a warm weight on his lap. He smirked. "Hime is probably real worn out." He though to himself. That fight had taken alot out of both of them

He finally managed to crack his electric eyes open. He looked down at the brown haired girl. Brown hair?

He blinked.

"What the hell?" He murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes and propping himself up on the couch. He was met with giant, groggy pink orbs.

It was Scarlet, Orihime's little Fraccion. "What. The hell." He repeated again, this time much more awake. "Ah!" She yelped, scrambling off of him, forgetting that she had left a pool of drool on his bare chest. She blushed furiously.

"Ah, Sh-" Grimmjow lifted up his hands, surveying the mess.

"Ooohhh Im so sorry. I am so so sorry Grimmjow-sama! Please don't-just...um, I'll uh, I'll-" Scarlet waved her arms frantically.

"Towel" he hissed. She squealed, running away as fast as she could. She came back seconds later, holding a white rag in her tiny fingers. "Here, let me-"

"Ahh just give it here!" He growled, yanking it from her fingers, so quickly it caused her to fall forward into her face. "Ow..." She mumbled, wincing. Grimmjow begin trying to soak up her drool with the rag.

"I-Im so sorry, Grimmjow-sama! Orihime nee-sama told me to keep you warm for a couple of hours while she ran off to do some errands, s-so you could recover quickly!" She blushed.

Scarlet and Orihime had begun referring to each other as sisters for a while now, and Grimmjow had just accepted it for what it was. Even if they weren't really sisters, they seemed content about calling each other that.

(Note: nee-sama (nee pronounced nay) is a way of referring to ones older sister in a respectful form.)

"Well where is she now?" Grimmjow grunted, wiping the last of the drool off his chest.

Scarlet winced again, rubbing her chin, where a bruise was beginning to form. "I don't-"

Orihime burst into the room, carrying a butt load of makeup in her arms. "Hello Scarlet, Grimmjow." She bustled about the room. "Oh I have to get ready! the dance starts in two hours! I-"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Scarlet's bruised chin. "Scarlet! Your chin!"

She glanced up at Grimmjow who was lounging on the couch. Her silver eyes narrowed, and her lips were set in a deep frown. She ignored Scarlet's reasoning as she stomped up to Grimmjow. "Nee-sama I'm fine! Grimmjow didn't-" But Scarlet deflated when she felt Orihimes dark reiatsu.

As she towered over Grimmjow, demonic aura swirling about her, Grimmjow sat smirking, completely oblivious to her obvious irritation.

"Hey beautiful. I was just-"

"Baka!" She snatched the rag from his hands and reared her arm back.

Grimmjow stared. "Eh?"

Slap!  
"Puh-" Grimmjows head snapped to the side.  
"Hey! What the-"  
Slap!  
"Why-"  
Slap!  
Slap!  
Slap!  
Slapslapslapslapslap!  
"Ow!"  
"Ah!"  
Scarlet cringed at every slap.  
"Slap-!"

"Enough!" Grimmjow yelled, showing surrender. Szayel said she was going to undergo some mood swings, but he never expected this!

Grimmjow caught his breath for a second. "WHAT THE HE-"

Orihime grabbed Scarlet and cuddled her to her chest. "Grimmjow you bully!" She yelled at him, a blush across her cheeks. Grimmjow stood dumbfounded. "You hit Scarlet!"

"I-I did not!"

"You did too!" Orihime huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "You child abuser! How can you live with yourself?!" She hugged Scarlet tightly.

"W-Wha-?" Grimmjow blinked nervously, put on the spot.

"you better not hurt her again or I'll...I'll...Oooohh..." Her face went red as she struggled for words.

Grimmjow crossed his arms. "Or you'll what?"

A lightbulb appeared. "Or I'll beat you up, Grimmjow!" She jabbed a finger in his direction, her pink cheeks puffed up.

He chuckled. "Yeah right, princess ."

"My name isn't princess!" She retorted, turning up her nose, letting Scarlet go and clutching her enormous makeup bag instead.

Grimmjow walked over to her, curiosity in his eyes. "Feisty today, aren't we?" He joked, quickly stealing the bag from her grasp.

"Ah! Hey!" She reached for it, but failed.

"What is this?" He looked at the contents that nearly spilled over. "Is this makeup?" He gave her one of his mischievous smirks.

She started, turning red. "Y-yea..." She mumbled, blushing deep.

He laughed before plopping down and sitting Indian style, using his large hand to dig through the contents.

"Hey! What are you-"

She was cut off by his laughter. "Stupid" he muttered, still smiling.

"You don't need any of this shit."

Her eyes went wide in surprise.

Grimmjow picked up a little shell of powder and inspected it, sighing before tossing it to the side.

"That's what I was telling her!" Scarlet piped in as Grimmjow continued to tear through Orihimes makeup bag. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "But she never listens to me!"

Orihime stood in shocked silence as Grimmjow went through most of the bag, the large pile of discarded waste building up. Finally when he was finished , he picked up some tiny makeup utensil. "Well, I figured since you wanted to get all fancy for the occasion, I picked out a something I thought you might want but don't really need." He stated casually, tossing her the makeup.

She caught it in her hands, and opened her palms slowly.

a tiny shell of concealer. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"To cover up the cut I gave ya." Grimmjow smirked, gesturing to her right cheek where his Desgarrón had grazed.

"And how do you know so much about makeup?" Orihime murmured.

"Look Hime, I've been around women for a long time. I may not know that much about the Human World, but I sure as hell know beauty when I see it."

"But-"

"Ya don't need it!" glanced at her blushing form before heading out the door.

Orihime stood silently as Scarlet had a cuteness fit. Her eyes twinkled and she clasped her hands. "Hooww Sweeet!" She fidgeted about. "That is so sweet of him, Orihime Nee-sama! I recommend that you take his advice!"

Orihime blushed again before scurrying out the door.

"Where are you going, Nee-sama?" Scarlet called after her.

Orihime stopped and glanced behind her. "To...to put on my dress." She replied, trying to bite back a smile but failing.

XxxX

All the arrancar women bustled around the dressing room, frantic and buzzing. Many women sat in front if the mirror, chatting or slapping on makeup. Others screeched because they had lost thier shoes, or whining because they couldn't get on their dress. Many women just rushed around clad in only their towels or undergarments.

Such was the fate of Orihime, who stood in a short little shower gown in the middle of the mayhem. She clutched her long white dress tightly with her equally white fingers.

When a space opened, she made a mad dash for the bathroom, her dress trailing behind her.

She slammed the door shut once she reached her destination, instantly undressing and hurrying into her dress. But when she had finally finished, she began to move more slowly. She turned around to look at herself in the rooms mirror. Completely alone, she stood and stared at her reflection.

Her dress was very long, cascading down her legs and dragging elegantly along the ground behind waistband was high up yet somewhat long, hugging her slender stomach. Golden gems outlined the waist and branched out unto the chest and down the stomach a small ways. The top part was sweetheart style, dipping down deep and exposing Orihimes ample chest. Her back was completely exposed, her sweet heart top sloping down until the exposure of her back stopped a little ways above her tail bone.

She stared the unknown girl in the mirror. She was no longer bony or small like that little human girl. She was a developed, a grown woman. She stood tall, no longer instinctively clutching her arm anxiously. She set her bare shoulders firmly, not letting them rise up and tense fearfully. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun. The bun had a waterfall of orange hair coming out of it. She also had two strands of hair running over her ears and laying over her chest. Her slanted and luscious eyes gleamed with newfound confidence at that new girl in the mirror, unlike her past eyes, that were big and frightened.

She stared at that mirror, and realized with a shock that the woman staring back was herself.

And she was...beautiful.

Orihime put a hand to her cheek, and emotions came flooding in. "That's me..." She whispered. "I'm Beautiful..."she spoke incredulously.

A knock came on the door. "Oi Orihime, are you in there?" Hallibel's low voice rang out over the loud din of squealing woman. "Y-Yes...Please come in."

She opened the door and Hallibel came bustling in. "Hello, can you help me-" she began quickly, yet stopped at the sight of Orihime.

"Inoue-San, you look good!" She exclaimed, her green eyes widening. They both stood and stared at each other in excitement. Orihimes jaw dropped as she looked over Halibel.

Hallibel wore a tight, striking purple dress that split at her thighs. An equally purple veil was clipped by golden pins on both sides of her head, concealing everything but her eyes. The long fabric wrapped around her neck from the right side and fell over her left shoulder. She wore Gold earrings to match the three gold gems on the dress' hemline and cuts.

Orihime just gawked. Now she felt like a child for feeling so beautiful. She was so undeveloped compared to this woman! "Hallibel!" Orihime exclaimed. "You look sexy!"

Hallibel blushed, much too Orihimes surprise. She clasped her gloved yet bare-fingered hands together. "A-Arigatou." Hallibel tried to mantain her sternness. Orihime giggled at the taller woman's awkwardness. "Can I help you?" This snapped Hallibel into action, and she bent over, pointing to her unzipped zipper. "Yes. Would you mind zipping this, Inoue-San?"

"Oh, sure!" Orihime smiled, scurrying over to help her. Once she was finished, Hallibel spun around, and nodded confidently. "You seem excited, Hallibel!" Orihime could tell she was giving off one of her rare smiles beneath her veil and mask. "We'll yes, I suppose." Hallibel straightened for a second before relaxing. "I haven't done this in centuries." Orihime knew she was being literal. She smiled brightly and pumped her fist. "Well now we get to strut our stuff!"

Hallibel akwardly raised her fist.

Orihime grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "Let's go!" She laughed, swinging open the door.

"Oh, Inoue-San" Hallibel stopped and Orihime turned around.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you." Hallibel squinted her eyes as she dug around in her dress, searching for something. She eventually pulled out a small white object and held it out.

Orihimes opened her mouth in a huge smile. It was a beautiful hair clip, one that Geisha girls would wear. It fanned out widely from the clip in a royal fashion. It had beautiful designs painted in red on the smooth, white surface. "Its Beautiful, Hallibel-San!" Orihime breathed, gingerly taking the clip from her.

"Yes. I found it on a hollow that I had recently killed, and thought it would suit you." Hallibel stated. "It even has some blood still on it." Hallibel pointed. Orihime sweatdropped. "It's so lovely Hallibel-San, would you put it in for me?"

Hallibel nodded and proceeded to clip it into the side if Orihimes bun. As she was working it in, The Privaron Espada, Cirruci Thunderwitch tapped by in her stilettos, turned to look at them, her blue dress and jewelry swinging with her body. She placed her hand on her hip, where her dress was drawn up. Her eyes darted from Orihime to Hallibel, and a scowl crept its way into her face. She huffed in a pout, and continued on her way, instantly in a sour mood.

Hallibel narrowed her eyes as she watched the purple haired woman strut away. "Jealousy is such a suicidal trait to have." She sighed. "Hm?" Orihime looked up in confusion. That's when she spotted someone else who was staring at her. Her short, punk blond hair hung in her face on one side, concealing her eye. Piercing green eyes narrowed at Orihime as the figure sat on the swivel chair in front if the mirror.

Menoly Mallia

Sister of Loly Avirinne, the one Orihime brutally murdered.

The sister's eyes widened when she saw Orihime look her way, and she quickly faced the mirror and began struggling with her dress zipper

Orihime had already apologized. She had apologized to everyone. She had wept at her feet, just like she had everyone else, begging for forgiveness. And Menoly had just stood there, emotionless.

Menoly was confused. She had always been terrified of Loly. But they still looked out for each other. Did Orihime take away the safety of her sister, or the burden?

She did not know, that is why she cried. Not truly because of her sisters death, but because of the new questions it brought up. The new grunted as she desperately tried to reach her dress zipper.

She felt cool fingers rest on her shoulders. Menoly whipped around, her eyes flaring when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" The quiet venom successfully spilling out of her mouth. Orihime wasn't taken back by her words. "I was just going to say how beautiful you looked, Menoly-San."

Menoly gritted her teeth and blushed. "W-what business do you have with me?"

"I just noticed you were having trouble with your zipper. Mind if I help?" Orihime cocked her head, her soft grey eyes boring into Menoly's, making her uncomfortable.

"Sure." She responded sharply, turning around and letting Orihime do her thing. As Orihime slowly pulled up the zipper on her tight dress, Menoly relaxed, but her shoulders wilted. Orihime noticed the action and gave her a concerned look, but didn't say a word.

"They all think..." She sighed after Orihime finished doing her zipper.

"They all think I'm just Aizen's slut."

Orihime was taken surprised by her sudden words. And she put her hands on Menoly's bare shoulders and looked at her from behind.

"But your just his subordinate right? You can't be-"

"Aizen," her voice cracked in a whisper, "is not as friendly as he seems. I'm just a plaything."

Orihime gripped her shoulders harder and Menoly tensed.

Her voice was high pitched and strangled. "That's why I'm scared."

"I don't want to be beautiful. If I am, people will judge me. People-"

"Should except you for who are." Orihime whispered in her ear, a sad smile on her face. This made Menoly start, and she turned around in her chair with confused eyes. "You are not what people define you as Menoly, You make your own decisions."

"You are your own person." Orihime smiled brightly at her, and Menoly just stared in astonishment:

"You are smart, brave, strong, and most of all, beautiful. No matter how powerful someone is, they can't change who you are on the inside." Orihime hugged her, and Menoly's eyes went wide. No one had ever been this nice to someone like her. She had never though of herself as beautiful, nor had she ever felt this significant. But now an Espada was telling her these things like it was the truth. Like they were friends.

Orihime pulled away and looked her in the eyes, smiling. "Don't forget that, Kay?"

"O-ok." Menoly formed the tiniest of smiles on her lips. "Thank you, Inoue-San."

Orihime stood up, smiling confidently and brightly. "No problem!" She took Menolys hand, making her gasp as she pulled her up. "Now lets go and have fun!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where the hell is my Hair gel?!" Grimmjow fumed furiously, dashing about the room of complaining men struggling into their suits. "Hey! Edrad did you take it?"

Grimmjow was always in a crabby mood when it came to getting all fancy and dressed up. He hated the tight suits, he hated the shiny shoes, and most of all, he hated those awful contraptions called ties. Even though he was a very laid back and slightly unkept, it was his hair that had to he perfect.

Ulquiorra watched the Sexta from the sidelines and sighed. The ruffian never failed to make scene.

Ulquiorra was faced with a problem. He had been presented with a strange piece of human fabric called a tie. Most of the men had been able to get it in, but Ulquiorra was still having issues. It made his blood boil that those fools were able to put on this strange tie but he was incapable of doing the same. It hurt his pride greatly, but there was only one person he could go too for help.

Orihime sat in front of the mirror, making the finishing touches to her complexion by putting her earrings in. She heard a light knock at the door. "Come in!" Orihime didn't bother to look behind her until she saw who it was who was strolling in. Ulquiorra walked in, hands in pockets, tails if his black suit trailing behind him.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime squealed, hurrying over towards him in her heels, her silk dress dragging along the ground. Ulquiorra watched the auburn haired beauty as she made her way towards him with wide eyes.

She held out her hands. "You look great!"

"You are quite beautiful." Ulquiorra practically blurted. He inwardly cursed himself, he shouldn't reveal those kinds of thoughts.

Orihime predictably blushed and clasped her hands behind her back, smiling. "Arigatou."

Ulquiorra looked at her curiously through his green eyes, an action he didn't usually portray. But he was comfortable around her.

He held out his tie at arms length.

"Woman. This ridiculous human cloth called tie is malfunctioning. Fix it."

"Eh?" She eyed the tie for a moment before giggling. "Oh!" She waved her hand as she took the tie. "Sure, sure!" She laughed.

Ulquiorra gave off as much of a scowl as he would allow himself as she proceeded to put it on him.

After a few moments of silence, she asked him a question that would forever baffle him.

"Why do you serve Aizen?"

She had asked him softly, her silver eyes lowered. He stared at her with the green eyes that saw through all, all except this girl. He paused, for a very long time, looking at her and thinking.

"Because he saved me from the nothingness of the dark."

Her eyes blazed after hearing this. "Why do you think he saved you?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, irritated. "Woman-"

"Why," she set her jaw firmly, "did he save you?"

Ulquiorra tried not to look distressed, even though his mind was running a million miles an hour. He stayed silent. Why did he save him. Truly, why? He knew, though he honestly wished he was ignorant in that area.

"Do you think he saved you because he was just nice, because he wanted to increase your power for no reason in particular?" She bore her gaze straight into him, making him angry, yet he stayed stoic.

"Do not be a fool, woman, Aizen-sama always has a purpose for his actions."

"Exactly! And his purpose is to rise to the top! How do you think he's going to do that?!"

"By using all of our strength, combined. And I will accompany him." Ulquiorra nearly snarled.

"He's using you!" She nearly yelled. "He's using," she pulled his tie tight, nearly choking him. "all of us!"

Ulquiorra began to lose his composure

"It's all so he can be at the top! I could care less if we all died!"

"Its not your place to understand Aizen-sama's feelings." Ulquiorra replied, clenching his jaw tightly,and squeezing his knuckles until they were whiter than his own skin.

"He's using you! Your just his servant! Your just like a human servant under his master!"

"Do not compare me-"

"But that's exactly what he's making you!"

Silence filled the room, and Ulquiorra's mind went white for a moment.

He grabbed her long, pale throat, his titanium white fingers forming a vice grip and nearly cutting off her air supply.

"You have no right to judge his intentions!" He yelled at her, letting his anger be brung forth.

Her eyes were as big as saucers, and she went deathly silent.

He slumped slightly. "You foolish woman." He spat quietly. "Do you believe I do not realize what he's intending to do?" He hissed.

She gasped, partly because of his grip and because of the disparity in his eyes.

"He..." Ulquiorra grimaced "is too powerful, revolting is impossible! We are all trapped here!" His voice was low and deep, yet desperate as he tightly gripped her neck

Tears began to slide down her cheeks, and it was only until they dropped onto his pale hands that he looked up. His eyes went wide at the sight of her crying.

"What are you doing-" he started in surprise, and looked down slowly where her arm was extended.

Her small hand had been on his chest, glowing gold as she pressed it against his skin.

"H-How..." She choked between sobs..."How can you lock up all those emotions? Why do you let yourself suffer?"

Ah. He understood. When she searched someone's emotions, she didn't just read them. She experienced them for a moment.

He let her go, and she crumpled to the ground, her white dress splaying about her, still sobbing quietly. He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. He shouldn't have done that. He made the mistake of letting his emotions go free, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

He took her wrist and lowered it away from his chest. He inwardly winced as he bent down at level with her crying form. "Pardon my actions."

She looked up from her hands with wide eyes. "Do not cry." He guided her wrist to her face. She sniffled and began to wipe her tears. "I'm sorr-" she began before Ulquiorra cut her off with a hard stoic glare. "It is foolish to apologize for something that is not your wrong-doing."

He took her wrist again and helped her up. "You are now a strong woman who is not afraid to express emotion, unlike me." Ulquiorra said the last part quietly and lowly. Orihimes eyes widened again; Ulquiorra was full of surprises today. First he shows anger, now he was actually complimenting her, and humbling himself!

"We must stand firm in times of trouble. We are not humans."

" I do not show emotion, partly because it is not in my natured I do so, and also because showing despair or fear is a sign of complete submission to Aizen-sama."

Orihime looked at him with inquisitive silver eyes.

"And I will not give him the  
Satisfaction of seeing me in that state."

Orihime smiled softly. Even Ulquiorra resented Aizen. She was beginning to realize how much the arrancar actually hated Aizen. It wasn't like Grimmjow was the only one who hated Aizen, he was just the one who liked to express it openly.

Hollow were free-spirited beings, monsters that were never meant to be tamed or controlled. One of the only reasons everyone submitted to him was because of his enormous power. He controlled them by fear.

Orihime let out a breath and gently wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra and pulled him in. He immediately tensed and his green eyes grew alert. His eyes darted around uncomfortably for a bit before he sighed, closing his eyes. "What are you doing, Woman?"

She smiled and sighed "I'm giving you a hug...Ulqui-San." He felt her chin on his shoulder as her palm pressed into his back. "Now you have to hug me back."

"Why do I do that?"

"Because...Because we're friends." She whispered. And eventually, she felt his hands press against her bare back. She took a shaky breath and held him tighter, a small tear running down her cheek. He could feel her auburn hair brush against his cheek, and he opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

Would the sadness ever end? Would the pain ever leave them? Maybe when Aizen was gone. Maybe in a hundred years, with no more fighting, no more war, all would be well again. Maybe life would have a meaning again. But now, in this moment, in those moments, in the moments to be, this was war.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ok ya...well thanks to all of my reviewers on my newest stories!**

**Please review this as well ;p**

**P.s. Sorry this one took so long!**


	17. Chapter 17: Radical Kisser

**Luna Blanca Chapter 17**

**Thank you my lovely NEW reviewers!**

**The Fire-Opal Rose  
AngelForever06**

**Its like, my inspiration and my drive! Thanks!**

**Who here likes to twerk xDD?  
Lol I'm sorry it's like I just learned how and now I've been doing it a lot, and I'm starting to imagine Grimmjow doing it. And I have a very vivid imagination, so when I saw it I think I had a fangasm!  
(◎_◎;)！****  
───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **

**I'm sorry but just imagine...just imagine that...I mean Grimmjow is probably the most amazing twerker in the history of everythingxD**

**#beingwierd  
#unbasicbitch**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama!" Scarlet jumped and waved, happy yet desperate to be seen over the crowd of woman. Orihime had been in distant thought until she had heard Scarlet's sweet voice. "Oh!" She waved excitedly to Scarlet once she saw her. Scarlet ran to her, and Orihime scooped her up in her strong hold, twirling her around. "Ooooh you look so pretty!" Scarlet blushed and played with the frilly hem of her maids outfit. "I hope I get to serve food to you, Nee-sama!" Scarlet beamed, standing on her tip toes. "That would be lovely!" Orihime grinned just as brightly, patting her head.

Scarlet stepped back, teetering on her heels, making her even cuter in her maid outfit. I light pink tinted her cheeks. "Orihime Nee-sama is so beautiful and smart...I wish I was like her." Scarlet looked away.

"Hey," Orihime bent down. "Scarlet, the person you are right now is the most beautiful. You light up my life, just like Grimmjow." Orihime cocked her head and smiled, making Scarlet turn bright red. "Th-Thank you, Orihime-sama."

Orihime laughed lightly before standing up and looking around her. All of the woman were talking in nervous hushed voices, shuffling quietly. They were slumped in an unconfident posture, their eyes lowered. Many didn't look too excited. Orihime blinked confusedly, frowning. "Why is everyone so...unhappy?"

Her thought was broken slightly as she heard a rare, high voice ring out over the crowd of woman.

"Hello Everyone! Hey you! Look, Im grown again!" The voice giggled like a child. "Oooooh! Everyone looks so preeety!"

Orihimes eyes widened at the voice. It was all too familiar. She whipped around and saw a splash of green bobbing about the crowd.

"Nel!" Orihime yelled in shock.

Nels golden eyes began searching wildly until she found her target. "Hime!" She screamed, and every one had to make way for the busty girl to tumble through.

She gave Orihime a bone-crushing hug, nearly suffocating her. "Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh I can't believe your here I mean what a coincidence and look Look at how much bigger I am and my boobs got bigger and now I can run fast!" Nel laughed

"Nel..." Orihime wheezed.

"Ooh you look so pretty oh my gosh I love it Everyone here is all dressed up I heard about the dance and I had to come after Szayel fixed me up-"

"Nel!" Orihime practically hacked out the words, using the last ounce of air in her lungs. "Oh sorry!" Nel set her down. After a few heavenly gulps of oxygen, Orihime managed a weak smile at Nel, who looked like she was about to explode with excitement. "Ah I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen you in so long! I had to get it off my chest!"

Orihime laughed lightly. "Ah it's fine it's fine! Anyways, you look great!" Nel beamed at the compliment.

Then he smile faded. Orihime looked confused. "Nel? Nel what's wrong?" Her fingers reached out to Nels arms.

Nel drew closer, her wide eyes darting slightly. She ran her fingers over the petal like mask on Orihimes head. She was silent as she examined her, and then she ran her fingers lightly down Orihimes face, lower until she reached her hole.

"How?" she whispered. "You've missed a lot." Orihime laughed weakly. "Yea." Nel was shocked. "Did Aizen do this?"

"Yes." Was the hushed reply.

"At least we are like sisters now." Nel grinned sadly. Orihime looked up, surprised. Then her lips formed an equal grin. "I suppose we are. Though I never thought I'd ever have a sister as beautiful as you." Orihime shook her head, gesturing to Nel's dress.

Her yellow dress exposed her shoulders yet was drawn up at her neck, keeping most of her throat concealed. Most of her back was exposed though, and the dress cascaded down her long legs in a high-low fashion, revealing much more of her legs in the front.

She blushed and twirled. "Thank you! I was just about to say the same to you!" She pointed to Orihimes elegant white dress. "The white really suits you!" She exclaimed cheerily. Orihime giggled nervously. "How ironic" she thought to herself.

She drew close to Nel. "Anyways, haven't you noticed how all these girls are acting?"

"Huh? Oh! Well I haven't really seen much of anything!" Nel waved her arms. "Yea." Orihime continued. "That's because they're acting like they're going to something more like a funeral than a dance."

"Oh yes! I can see that!" Nel remarked, her big eyes growing wide. "I've heard funerals are really sad!" she furrowed her brow.

"Exactly." Orihime narrowed her eyes. All these woman had a backbone during battle, but not when it came to fancy dining and partnered dancing.

Orihime dashed through the crowd, leaving a surprised Nel behind. "Time for a confidence boost!"

Orihime brushed passed numerous woman until she was at the front of the crowd. Then she flew above the group so everyone could see her.

"Hey!" Her small voice didn't seem to be loud enough over the din of voices.

"Everyone!"

"HEY! GUYS!" Finally, most heads turned to look at her expectantly, giving her their attention. She drew in a breath and cleared her throat.

"Ladies!" Orihime began loudly, confidence within her silver eyes. "Things...need to change!"

Now everyone was watching her. She gulped down her fear and continued speaking, or rather yelling.

"Haven't you all noticed how these men treat us?"

No response.

"Have you not seen the cruelty and mistreatment of those...those boys towards you and your friends?!"

Some of the woman nodded that time, or even made a sound of agreement.

"But we are arrancars too! So the sexism needs to stop!" Now Orihime was feeling like a protester, and he own words an power of speech were motivating her. Some of the other females were starting to get into it.

"We all look sexy!" Orihime blushed as she practically screamed, and Nel had to hold back a giggle. "And everyone should see that!"

"Yea!" Apache yelled, her red, low cut dress sparkling in the crowd as she pumped her fist. "She's right!" Cirucci joined in, forgetting her jealousy.

"So why should those boys think they're so high and mighty!?" Everyone nodded and voiced there agreement.

"Yea, that's how it's always been!" Mila Rose stated.

Orihime smiled "Why should we be at the bottom of the food chain!?"  
"Yea, yeah!" The crowd began to cheer.

"It's time we take a stand!"

The crowd of woman were smiling and nodding.

"It's time we show them what we are made of!"

"Show them who's boss!"

Everyone began waving their hands and clapping in agreement. Orihime beamed.

Nel crossed her arms and grinned at Orihime. She had really grown up to be a brave, confident girl. Rangiku Matsumoto would be proud.

But then Nel looked around her and saw evil smiles and glinting eyes. Some woman began licking their lips and unsheathing their swords from beneath their dresses. "Let's teach them a lesson!" They hissed, bloodlust in their eyes

"Uh-oh." Nel thought, biting her lip.

Orihime sweat dropped and waved her arms frantically. "W-w-wait everyone! I didn't mean kill them all!" Everyone looked at her dumbly. "Awww!" Apache huffed, and everyone sadly grumbled and sheathed their swords.

"I mean we can show them what there missing out on!" Orihime reasoned slyly. The smiles returned. "It's time..."

"That we strut our stuff!"

XxX

"Alright, men, now that you have your tea, we will wait until the woman arrive and..."

Grimmjow wasn't really paying attention to Aizen, he was spitting on his hands and trying to keep his hair in place. Well, he sure felt like a dumbass. He had his tie slung around his neck and his shirt unbuttoned in front a little ways down. He really didnt know what was going on, or where he was. He just didnt know anything anymore.

He sighed and took a sip of wine from his glass as he sat hunched over at a lonesome table. He looked up at the sound of the rattling of a chair as Noitora sat across from him, trying to make conversation no doubt.

Ulquiorra stood with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a wine glass to his lips. He continued to make small talk with Noitora's fraccion, Tesla. The blonde leaned against the buffet table.

"Do you think the woman are ready yet? They are taking an awfully long time."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a sip. "My long term assessment tells me it will be a while before they make it here." He stated stoically.

The double doors at the front of the palace room swung open, and light poured in. "We're here!"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and began to turned around. "Hm, I stand corre-"

Ulquiorra's wine glass shattered to the floor.

Noitora's jaw dropped mid sentence, and Grimmjows butter-soaked bread wilted right before the opening of his mouth, which was also hanging open.

If there was a time that Stark had ever been more awake, that time was now.

Ulquiorra still stood wide eyed, holding an imaginary wine glass. He hadn't even noticed Tesla face-first in the tile in a pool of his own noseblood.

There, before them, stood the sexiest crowd of girls any of them had ever seen. Hallibel stood in front, her hand on her hip. "Sorry we're late, Aizen-sama." She said, flipping her blond hair.

A servant scurried over to clean up the pieces of Ulquiorras glass. Ulquiorra started, and his eyes darted to the mess and then to his hand, where the wine glass was no longer present. He looked forward again and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Mila Rose stepped out, her tight orange dress showing her curves. "You gotta problem?" All the girls smirked and crossed their arms, waiting for a response from the dumbstruck male audience.

"Oh, no problem." Aizen strode out, smiling cooly. "Let us begin."

All the men sauntered forward, forming two lines facing each other, like a pathway. The two men at the end would be the first to walk out with their partner.

Hallibel walked down first, seeing none other than Stark at the end. He had a tiny smile on his lips as they hooked arms and headed towards a table. Cirucci pridefully took her place with Aareanerio, who was still in his Kaien form. Ironically, Noitora ended up with Nel, much to each others surprise. Then followed Apachi and Ggio Vega, Mila Rose with Edrad, Sun-Sung with Ulquiorra, and so on.

Grimmjow continued to search the dwindling crowd of women for Orihime until they were the only ones left. His eyes widened, and they ran down her long, slender back. She was facing away from everyone, on top of the lone, elevated floor above everything else. She stiffened when she realized she was the last one, that she was alone. Her mind immediately went to Grimmjow.

She slowly turned around, her hair clip and long, white dress shining in the light. She blinked as she faced the front, adjusting her eyes, and looking around at most of the people staring at her.

Grimmjows lips parted slightly, and he looked in awe at the woman before him. She was breathtaking. Yeah, thats right. His girl was a fucking angel.

When she finally saw him, she pointed and giggled, amused at him in a suit and tie. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. She began descending the stairs to level floor, her white dress trailing behind her. She finally stepped unto the floor, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her

Grimmjow just grinned and held out his hand. Then she forgot everything, and her whole face lit up in a huge smile. She ran over to him, and with a laugh, tackled him in a hug. His smirk grew wider.

She lifted her feet off the ground, giggling into his ear. "Don't you look adorable." She whispered in his ear. "Thanks." He replied sarcastically, setting her down. She was blushing, grinning from ear to ear. If only she knew how many times she turned him on...

She was squeezing his hand tightly as he led her to a table just as everyone else did. He chuckled and leaned to the side, smirking. "Yer nervous again. Don't see why, yer pretty much perfect right now." His smirk grew wider at the sight of her red blush. "Ooh quit making me blush Grimmjow!" She mumbled, pouting.

"You won't be saying that tonight." He chuckled into her ear. Her hand snapped to her mouth as her whole face turned cherry red. "Shut up, Grimmjow!"

He smirked, he loved to mess with her. When a man was frisky, he was frisky.

Noitora stood next to Tesla, about to meet with Nel at their table.

"What's with ya, Tesla? Don't have a partner?" He teased. Tesla sighed and furrowed his brow. "Not tonight, Noitora-sama."

"Hey! Lookie-there Tesla! See that hottie?" Noitora pointed to a young, blond arrancar with a bright blue dress who was standing alone. "She's all yers!" Noitora cheered, patting Tesla. Tesla blinked. "Eh, Im not so sure-"

"Aw come on Tesla! Take a chance! She's callin yer name!" Noitora sang.

Tesla sweatdropped. "If you say so-"

"Course I do!" Noitora slapped him on the back, making him gasp and rear forward. "Now go get er'."

Tesla gave off a sickened look. Then he straightened and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before heading out for his new destination.

Just stand up straight. Don't stutter. Look her firmly in the eyes. Don't stare at her boobs. Make sure your armpits don't smell. Ok, ok yea! I've got this stuff in the bag!

Tesla strode up to the girl, who had her back to him. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me-Woah..."

The girl turned around. She had punk rock short hair that hung in her eye. Her blue dress had straps that wrapped around the back of her neck, keeping her sweet heart top up. She was hot.

"Me-Menoly?!" Tesla stuttered, blushing. Menoly's eyes went wide. "Tesla." She murmured. They just stood staring at each other awkwardly, blushes on their faces.

"What business do you have with me?" She asked him, snapping him out of his trance. "Eh-well I was just wondering if you'd like to be my partner, seeing as neither of us have one..."

Menoly gave off the slightest of smiles, blushing at his offer. "Oh. Yes, Im okay with that."

He actually grinned for once, and she let him hook his arm in hers. "My tables right beside Noitora-sama's and Nels, if that's alright with-"

"It's fine." He looked at her and was surprised to see her grinning cutely, like a normal teenage girl would. He faced the front again, a huge blush on his face. "Eh-Oh well that's good." He turned at the sound of chuckling, and saw Noitora winking at him. Tesla just smiled weakly.

In the midst of dinner, Orihime began looking around for Scarlet. "Where in the world is she...?" Grimmjow was munching on a piece of chicken when he glanced up at her. "Probably just servin' a different table. Don't pout." She looked over at him with a frown, but the sight of him with crumbs all over his mouth and his cheeks full of food made her grin. She took a nearby handkerchief and leaned over the table. "Haha, here." She said, and he grunted and closed one eye as she wiped his right cheek with a quick swipe. "You have food on your face."

As she was wiping his face, he glanced at her wine glass. It was completely full. "Aren't you gunna drink?" He motioned to the wine glass.

"Oh..." She glanced nervously at the alcoholic drink. "Eh...well it's fine now, I mean, I'm eighteen so..."

"Just try it." Grimmjow leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm...alright." She took the glass and raised it to her lips. Grimmjow leaned forward slowly, wanting to see her reaction to the particularly strong wine. She began gulping it down, quickly until she began dipping the glass back. Grimmjow let out a low whistle, causing Noitora to look over. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as she looked. She chugged the whole thing. Grimmjow smiled as she slammed the cup on the table, sighing and licking her lips. "Man, look at you go, you sure are strong." He chuckled. His smile faded when she swayed, turning to look at him with a dreamy grin. Or maybe not. "Hey, you okay?"

She sighed again, her cheeks tinted red. "Grimmjooooww..." She murmured, leaning forward. "Why's everythingss so dizzy?" She blushed and got up in his face. Shit. She was drunk.

But it was one glass! Damn, she was sensitive.

"Ehh...maybe it's cause' yer drunk." He grinned. He had to admit, she was pretty sexy with that blush on her pale skin. She stood up straight. "I am not drunk what're you even saying!"

Then she got off her chair and sauntered towards him. "Atywayss...like your tie..." She leaned in close, taking his tie in her fingers. "It makes you look sexy." She growled, giggling stupidly afterwards. "Thanks." Grimmjow had to keep himself from laughing.

She looked down lazily at his unbuttoned shirt, running her fingers over his exposed skin. "Here..." Then she straddled him, climbing on top and sitting in his lap. His eyes widened as she settled her weight. "Maybe you should unbutton this..." She smiled seductively, unbuttoning his shirt down to where his abs started. "Eh, Hime...this probably ain't the best time..."

Noitora was choking on his bread roll, shaking with laughter. Nel just sat there dumbstruck, unaware that the two were actually married.

"What's are you talking about?" She giggled again, arching her back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think you.." She pressed her nose to his "need to loosen up."

She clawed her hands and tried to make herself look like a cat, smiling seductively

Then she glomped him, or something along those lines, giggling all the while. Grimmjow made a noise of surprise as the chair rocked backwards.

"Grimmjoooow I want to be a kitty too!" She buried her face in his neck and practically moaned the words.

"That's pretty impossible..."

"No it Issnntt!" Orihime whined as she rubbed up against him. She looked at him seductively, her normally steel silver eyes a newfound glittery color. "Maybe Grimmy-kun can teach me a few new tricks about being a kitty..."

He could taste the wine on her hot lips as she started kissing him passionately. What was worse (or better) was the fact that she was practically giving him a fucking lap dance. "I bet Grimmy-kun would look better with JUST the tie." She giggled lazily.

The way she said Grimmy-kun was also very much turning him on.

"then he could perform his kitty trickssss" she slurred.

He smirked. "Id be more than happy to do them on ya." Her face lit up. "Ohhhh hehehe..." The chair began to tip over as she kissed him again. "Hehe...rawr."

They fell over and she was still on top of him, kissing him, giggling stupidly."Mmm-mmmm" her giggles were muffled as she rubbed up against him playfully. "Oohoho shit!" He groaned as she rolled her hips on top of his crotch.

"Okaaaay that's enough for one night sweetheart!" Halibel took it upon herself to haul up the drunken, blushing Orihime off of Grimmjow. "Awww waaiiit!" Orihime whined. "me and Grimmy were gonna play!" she waved her arm after Grimmjow, where he lay with one leg still in the air, his foot twitching. "Maybe later, Orihime." Halibel hauled her off to the nearest bathroom.

Fortunately for Orihime, the cells in an arrancars body are very resistant, so if an arrancar actually managed to get drunk, the effects would only last for an hour or so. Hallibel thanked kami for this as she opened the door to the bathroom and threw the un-sober girl in.

Around the 45 minute mark, Orihime had come around. She put her elbows on the sink and held her head in her hands. She groaned. She had managed to get a major headache. How could she get drunk from one tiny glass?! And the worst of it was that she remembered everything that had happened.

She felt the door swing open. "How are you?" Nel asked nervously, walking up to Orihime's bent form. "Oh Nel! I'm so embarrassed!" Orihime couldn't look behind her.

"Look its not a big deal! You tried it because you could, now you know better." Nel patted her on the back. Orihime stood up and looked at the green-haired friend. "Thank you Nel. I-I suppose you're right."

"Yea." Nel smiled. "I just never knew you and Grimmjow were so...uh...intimate."

Orihime blushed. "I-it's not like that! I'm never that way with him...I mean, we are married but-"

"WHAT!" Nel screamed. some people on the outside looked up from their plates. Nel was utterly horrified.

"You married that crazy, homicidal idiot?!" Nel was having a conniption.

"Shh-Shh Nel! Yes, yes I did." Orihime tried to speak calmly to her. "Just stay calm its alright-"

"Calm?! Calm?! What-What're you insane?! You married HIM!" She jabbed her finger at the door, as though she was speaking of the devil. "The sweet, lovely, kind  
Orihime married HIM?!"

"He's changed a lot Nel." Orihime smiled softly, successfully calming Nel a bit. "He isn't the same, I'm not the same... we kind of...changed each other." Orihime tried to word it right. "It's not all about killing and fighting to him anymore." Nel's shoulders relaxed, but she was still surprised. "He's a different man now, I can promise you that. He's very good to me, and we will love each other."

Nel missed the "will" in her sentence.

"Wow." Nel was shocked. "I never even thought it would be that way." She whispered, blushing. Then out of her excitement, she hugged Orihime. "I'm so happy for you both!" Nel blurted, genuinely glad. "Th-thank you Nel." Orihime smiled.

After less than 15 minutes, Orihimes headache had subsided enough for her to head back out to the dining and dance hall.

And what do you know, there was Grimmjow, his shirt still unbuttoned. He had a stupid grin on his face. "Hey."

"Don't look at me like that." Orihime pouted, looking away. "Oh and button that up!" She quickly began buttoning his shirt back to normal. "What's the big deal?" He led her back into the room. "Ya got a little drunk! I for one liked it."

"Shut up." Was her reply. He just smirked. But She soon blushed and laughed weakly. "So...how about doing that "nothing but a tie" thing tonight?"she joked quietly. "Only if you dress up too." He whispered back, completely serious.

"Oh! Look its starting!" She yanked him along with her, clicking along in her heels towards the dancefloor.

"Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's started playing. Orihime smiled. "I love this song!" She squealed, dragging him to the center. "Eh...Hime...Id rather not..." Grimmjow didn't know jack about dancing, and he surely didnt want to attempt it in public. She took his hands and led him to the middle of the circle of people. "Come on, it'll be easy!" She smiled reassuringly. "Just put your hands on my waist...good. Now I'll put my arms around your neck."

He stared at her, waiting. "Ok, now just sway with me, and follow my feet." After a few trips and toe crushing, Grimmjow got the hang of it.

"Look! You got it!" She laughed and smiled happily at him. He couldn't help but smile back. He was happy that she no longer had any worries here, right now, that she was free.

Tesla took Menolys hand, surprising her with a smile. "Come on!" Noitora and Nel followed, and then Ulquiorra and Sun-Sung.

"I'm...quite nervous to go out there." Sun-Sung let go of Ulquiorra's hand. He turned around. "Did you not say that you liked this song? Be brave, Cyan." His strong Green eyes urged her forward. "Stop shielding your face. Let me see both of your hands." Sun-Sung blushed as she took both his hands. "Ulquiorra watched her stoically. "Much better."

By that time all the arrancars had followed suit, and were now swaying slowly on the dance floor to "The Scientist" by Coldplay.

Orihime rested her head on Grimmjows chest and kept her arms around his neck, a soft smile on her face. He rested his chin on her soft auburn head, closing his eyes peacefully and holding her against him.

Noitora watched Grimmjows face. He had never seen his comrade so content before. "That girl really is somethin'." He remarked, and he heard Nel sigh beside him. "Isn't she?" She rested her head on his shoulder, catching him off guard. "I'm glad." She smiled and closed her eyes. Noitora relaxed and gave off a small smirk, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you scared to become human?" Orihime whispered. "No" Grimmjow murmured. "I'm not scared of anything."

She looked up at him. "It's not smart to be scared of nothing." Her silver eyes bore into his. He chuckled softly, near her lips. "Well, you're the one who drove me crazy in the first place."

Then he kissed, her, and she closed her eyes blissfully, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. He gently tasted her, and closed his eyes peacefully. She was his, and he, hers.

Then "Apologize" by Timbaland and One Republic came on, and she pulled away softly. Grimmjow slowly open his eyes at the loss. She smiled contentedly at him, and he just stared back, his blue eyes the only thing filled with emotion. He lowered his eyelids as he stared at her perfection.

Orihime felt a hand snake onto her shoulder. "Orihime-chan..." The voice whispered. Orihime went stark white.

Gin Ichimaru.

She grabbed Grimmjows hand with both of hers and clutched it in a death grip, trembling violently as she clung to Grimmjow. Grimmjow snarled. "Gin. You leave her the hell alone."

Gin smile faded. "Well, I was merely asking for a dance. I'm sorry If I scared the poor thing!"

Orihime relaxed the tiniest bit. "Don't be scared, Miss Orihime. It's in my greatest interest to dance with you." He took her hand, and she flinched, but didn't pull away. "I promise I won't try anything." His smile made him unreadable.

She slowly pulled away from Grimmjow, looking at him one last time before Gin led her away. Her brows furrowed as smiled. They held each others left arms and each others right hands. Gin moved with ease, smirking as he led her along in fluent dance. Orihime followed along. She still remembered when her Brother and her would dance like this, and she would stand on his toes. They both moved quickly and lightly on thier feet, following each other with elegant flow and balance, as if they had rehearsed beforehand.

People starter to gather around and back up, giving the two room.

When she got close, he whispered in her ear. "Now I need you to listen closely. This is important, wether or not you can understand it." He spun her out, and she fell back against his chest.

"_A little boy of brown hair" _he whispered, "_had a pretty marble_." Orihime grew a confused look.

He twirled her under his arm, and she spun out again, holding his Hand. He pulled her back to him so they were face to face.

"_Magical, was this marble of beauty."_

"A poem?!" Orihime thought, bewildered and a little creeped out.

"_Fiends,conquistadors, friends came to fondle."_

Everyone watched as there movements became more sharp and intense. Orihimes eyes grew wide and fierce at Gins words.

"_Greedy by the magic, the little boy became its puppe_t"

With her back to him, she drew her legs up, and he held her against him as they whipped around, her feet not touching the ground.

"_the doll of sin, masked by white."_ He hissed.

Her her face was white with emotion. With her back still to his, they danced in each others arms.

"_So he was hung by his neighbors, their anger drawing the rope tight"_

He took the part of her thigh just a over her knee, stepping back and guiding her along with him.

_"And the marble rolled,"_ Gin pressed his forehead against hers. "_away from sight."_

He pressed his hand on the small of her back, and she fell backwards, snapping her head and torso back like lightning.

_"So hung the doll, all in red in white._" He whispered against her neck.

He took her hand and spun her out, and she did several fast twirls before taking his hand again.

_"All the lovely wounds just right"_

She fell towards the ground, but was held by his arm right before she hit, positioned diagonally from the floor.

He pulled her close again, whispered the last few words to her face, his red eyes opening for her to see.

_**"The little dead doll  
All in red in white."**_

The turned away from each other, yet they were still clasping hands. Orihime was sweating, her eyes darting back and forth nervously.

All was silent before the crowd erupted into applause, whistling, cheering, and shaking thier heads in bewilderment. "Woah that was amazing!"  
"We're did they learn to dance like that?!"  
Noitora, Grimmjow, Nel, and Hallibel just stood there hunched over with their mouths open, not even applauding.

Orihime could hear Gins voice above the applause. "Now, who is the doll?"

Orihime paused, breathing hard. She turned her head slowly. "Aizen?" She asked breathily. Gin smiled, not even out of breath. "Very good"

"You will be a nice assessment to my plan."

Orihime furrowed her brow as she continued to breath hard, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"You're a good dancer."

**Weird? Okay? Please review this one!**

**pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEAAAZZZZZZ!**

**#twerkit**

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。 **


	18. Chapter 18: Dead Doll

**Luna Blanca Chapter 18**

**I've only had Starbucks once in my life.**

**I was depending on my mom to get me my facking cotton candy drink but NOOOOO**

**The world had to be a bitch to my mother and apparently her FACKING brain got jumbled and shit and now this bitch right here doesn't have her FACKING COTTON CANDY FRAPPE. Or whatever**

**IM IN A BAD MOOD AND IM PISSED AS HELL**

**I wanted that drink I mean I was excited and that WOMAN facking forgot it.**

**Omgomgomgomgomg**

**Ugh I just wanted it so bad and now...ya I know I'm a bratty faggot but I'm just pissed as HELL right now.**

**FACK THE WORLD  
THE WORLDS A FACKING FACK. FACK YOU STARBUCKS. FACK YOU ADHD. FACK YOU TITE KUBO.**

**ok i think I'm a little better...a little I just had to let some of the steam out thanks guys.**

**(^з^)- peace and love! 333**

**I'm still a little pissed though.**

**Ok ATWAYZZZZ**

**I'm replying to:**

**Lenne- Wow! Yea I think "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys is very fitting for Orihime! Thanks for that!**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_A little boy of brown hair  
had a pretty marble  
Magical, was this marble of beauty  
Fiends,conquistadors, friends came to fondle  
Greedy by the magic, the little boy became its puppet  
the doll of sin, masked by white.  
So he was hung by his neighbors, their anger drawing the rope tight  
And the marble rolled, away from sight  
So hung the doll, all in red in white.  
All the lovely wounds just right  
The little dead doll  
All in red in white_

It all made sense now.

He had said that to her right before she had turned into an arrancar, albeit in quite a creepy way. It had thrown her off the edge, made her officially crazy. He was actually speaking in code to her all those times when she thought he was just torturing her mentally.

What was his plan? The poem could only symbolize that Aizens "neighbors" were betraying him for the "marble".

marble. The boy's marble.

Aizen's hogyoku.

Gin wanted to kill Aizen and steal the hogyoku.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Orihime hissed at Gin. He just raised his eyebrows. Orihime turned away and ran both hands through her hair, turning back around quickly to stare at him hard.

They were alone in the woman's dressing room where she had dragged him, quite vehemently. "So...that poem...Is talking about Aizens death?"

Gin smiled. "Yes it's...more of a code than anything." He cracked an eye open. "I'm not the only one plotting to kill our illustrious leader, you know." He pointed out in a laughing matter.

"H-How long have you been planning this?" She asked him, wide-eyed.

"I've been wanting to kill him ever since he took me under his wing." Gin grinned wider. "In fact, I am the only one capable of killing him. And I know, Orihime Inoue, that you are more than willing to help."

Orihime stood up straight, wonder in her eyes. "When...are you planning to do this?"

Gin cocked his head and put a finger to his lips. "Hmmmm"

"Well, I was thinking about tonight."

XxX

Grimmjow had switched dance partners a couple of times, and was now with Hallibel. But he was still on edge, wondering where Orihime was. "She's off with that creepy bastard." Grimmjow thought to himself. "I trust her, but I sure as hell don't trust him."

Hallibel noticed the strange aura of anxiety emanating off him, but decided not to say anything. Grimmjow saw her looking at him and put on a cool face. He chuckled. "Like the purple on ya." He smirked. "Never thought I'd see Tia in a dress."

He could've sworn he saw her blush. Then she scowled and pulled her veil down, revealing a mask covered in shiny white shark teeth. "If you're mocking me, I'll bite you." Grimmjow sweatdropped and chuckled. "sorry."

Then he saw Ulquiorra standing alone, seeing that someone had asked Sun-Sung to dance. He heard a high voice to his right. "Ulquiorra!" Nel screamed, filled with excitement at the sight of her old comrade. She ran over to him, and his eyes widened just before she glomped him into her chest.

Grimmjow watched, and he couldnt take the sight of Ulquiorra's face. The slightest of pink tinted his cheeks as the busty woman hugged him and gushed happily, completely unaware of his slight discomfort. Grimmjow bit his lip to control his laughter, but he couldn't help himself.

When Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow laughing at him, he put his hand over Nel, hugging her back. Then he curled all of his fingers in except for one, which happened to be his middle finger

Grimmjow face turned into shock, and then he snarled.

Orihime ran over and tugged lightly on Grimmjow's sleeve, making him turn his head. "Can I borrow him for a minute?" She smiled at Hallibel. "He's yours." Hallibel grinned beneath her mask.

She then she locked arms with him and started off towards Ulquiorra. She pulled him away from Nel, smiling at her apologetically. "Excuse us a minute." She locked arms with Ulquiorra as well, dragging the men with her to a seperate room. "Come with me you two!"

"I know this is a crazy idea..." She said as she opened the door. There was Gin to meet them, waving happily. Everyone sweatdropped. "Yeah...speakin' a' crazy..." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Guys, guys this is serious!" She waved her arms. "Ulquiorra!" She turned to him. "You know, you know how you said we were trapped here under Aizen! And there was no way to get out?!"

"And Grimmjow! You said you hated him too! I mean you make it pretty obvious but you said so! Right?!"

Both the men nodded slowly.

She grabbed Gin. "He...he has a plan." She said in a low voice. "We can kill Aizen."

They just stared at her.

"We can kill him! We can be free!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "He'll kill us all."  
"That's...that's a suicide mission...Hime." Grimmjow murmured.

Orihimes heart sank. "What?!" Gin was silent. "Won't you two take a chance! It's not just Us! There are other people!"

"Numbers do not matter to Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stated flatly, a tired look in his eyes. She looked to Grimmjow desperately, who regrettably turned his head away.

"We have a plan!" She was getting flustered, her lower lip trembling. "It's all worked out! Gin knows how we can do it!" She shook gin's kimono sleeve.

"No...we can't, Hime." Grimmjow slowly advanced.

"No!" She put her hands against Grimmjows chest and shoved him back. His eyes widened in rejection.

"All this time I've suffered and cried because of that man!" She began hiccuping. "It was you and me, Grimmjow!" She screamed. "Me and you, we were going to kill him together one day! So where are you now, huh?!"

"Hey...Princess.."

"You shut up!" She yelled bitterly, her face shadowed.

"If you two wont do it...I'll just kill him myself!" She clenched her fists, when she looked up, tears flowed freely from her eyes. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra where taken aback by the sight of her, both given a pang of sadness when seeing her in such angst and disappointment.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra advanced over to her hunched form. She felt small with his figure towering over her through her tears. Orihime felt like a child as She sniffled and hiccuped, her face red and her teeth clenched. Ulquiorra bent down a ways and took both his thumbs, wiping them across her cheeks and swiping her tears away. She watched him with watery eyes.

"It is foolish to attempt such a thing by yourself." Ulquiorra began stoically, looking in her eyes. "If it is what you wish so desperately, then we shall accompany you."

Orihime began wiping her eyes frantically. "I'm...I'm sorry I... I have these mood swings and I-"

Ulquiorra repeated what he had said to her in the past.

"It is foolish to apologize for something that is not your wrong-doing."

Orihime slowly nodded. Then she turned to Grimmjow. "I-I need you."

"I need you both because I can't do this all by myself. And you guys are my friends."

She grabbed Grimmjows hand. "We can be free if you just help me." She looked at him with hard silver eyes. He understood the meaning behind her long lashes, and sighed. "Ah." He nodded gruffly. "I'll try it for ya."

She managed a weak smile.

"Now that that's over," Gin broke in, smiling cheerily

"I'd like you to meet the rest of the rebellion."

And with a snap of his fingers, they all vanished.

XxX

Grimmjow saw white, and began to feel dizzy. He quickly shut his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, he saw that they were in a large, empty room.

"Sorry bout' that!" He could hear Gins cheery voice. "I just perfected the new transportation kidou!"

"Where are we?"

"Thousands of miles away from Las Noches, in a room I constructed myself." Gin stated. "The kidou I used teleports us so quickly that the rieatsu that usually surrounds us as individuals was left behind in Las Noches."

"Suspicions will not be aroused, because it would just seem like we lowered our spiritual pressure. Well, it's not risky unless someone is nosy."

as Grimmjow was processing this, he saw something dark and small in his peripheral vision. A sparkling black butterfly flew right in front of his eyes, surprising him.

Gin smiled mischeviously. "Welcome to the Butterfly Room."

Silence followed as they observed the multiple butterflies fly lightly around the room.

Orihime giggled quietly as one landed on her nose, tickling her face.

Grimmjow snorted. "What a load of gay-ass crap."

"Hey! That's offensive Grimmjow!" Orihime scolded, making the butterfly on her face fly away.

"These are Hell Butterflies, a means of communication used by the Shinigami." Ulquiorra observed, letting one land on his shoulder.

Gin chuckled. "Yep. I bred them here."

Grimmjow groaned. "So while we were out fighting the Shinigami and gathering information for the upcoming war, you were here, breeding butterflies."

Gin smiled and cocked his head, making peace signs with both hands. "Precisely!"

Grimmjow snarled, flicking away a nearby butterfly.

XxX

Edrad tried his best to supress the fluttering insect stuffed in his shirt as he made laughed with Mila Rose. "Damn this thing!" He though to himself, shuffling uncomfortably and trying to act normal.

Then he heard the message. "Attention my lovely arrancar friends." It was Gins voice. "We have a few new additions!" he sounded cheery. "

"And..." The voice got lower. "I think we must just begin what will be the end...tonight."

Edrad slowly turned his head and saw Llforte staring at him. Llforte had a solemn look as he did the slightest of nods. Both of them sonidoed away.

the amount of rebels in Gins Butterfly room were beginning to increase rapidly as the members arrived in response to his message. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime watched in disbelief as a hundreds of arrancar flash stepped in the room, including a few Espada. Barragon, Noitora, and Aareoneario were the last to arrive, proudly taking their place next to Gin, eyeing the three new additions to their team.

"Welcome." Gin spoke loudly, obviously enjoying the grandeur of his army. "Tonight is the night."

He was met with firm stares and grunts of acknowledgement. "Now we have three more Espada on our side!"

"That makes 7 rebel Espada, all the privarons, and 500 other arrancar out of the thousand that live under the command of Aizen in Las Noches."

Orihime looked at Grimmjow sternly. His eyes widened as he stared back, his expression then hardened into the same firmness, realizing what they where about to do.

"The system of servants are also on our side, so they will use any means necessary as backup to contribute to our plan."

Orihime was relieved she wouldn't be forced to kill any more of Scarlet's comrades. Then another realization hit her. Scarlet had known all along about this rebellion. And here she thought Scarlet had told her everything.

"I hope you all have been briefed on what to do and where you are positioned." Gin stated

"If the plan goes accordingly," he chuckled, smiling brightly,

"Aizen will be dead by midnight."

Next thing they knew, Gin was shooing them towards the briefing room as the other arrancar filed out to return to the dance and carry out the plan.

Gin pulled up a glowing hologram showing a a map of the tower in which the dance was being held. he was beginning to get serious.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I need you both to set up a perimeter here." He pointed to the floor above the dance room. He handed them both several mechanical sticks."what the heck are these?" Grimmjow asked.

"I call them kidou triggers." Gin smiled. "Once one goes off, the other will follow. If you two can set up a perimeter around that area, I can get Aizen alone there. Once that happens, I will activate a special kidou, triggering all of these and barricading Me and Aizen in a type of prison." Gin waved the stick. "That's when I'll kill him."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra slowly nodded. "It is a simple task." Ulquiorra stated.

Then Gin turned to Orihime. "Now, while I organize the army and prepare the kidou, I need you to distract him."

"Distract Aizen?" Orihime breathed, wide eyed.

"It should be easy enough." Gin said laughingly. "You've caught his attention many times before.

Orihime was silenced as she thought about her post.

"I suggest we come up with a kind of code word that will notify everyone if something is wrong" Ulquiorra interrupted the silence.

"Ohhh what a great idea!" Gin cheered. "Yea!" Orihime agreed. Grimmjow also grunted in agreement

"So...what's it gonna be?" Orihime asked. Silence followed.

Grimmjow threw his head back and groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Shit, this is gonna take forever!"

XxX

"So it's agreed!" Grimmjow stated triumphantly. The code word is..."

"Pineapple Faggot!"

He was met with blank stares. Even Gin couldn't smile at that.  
Ulquiorra twitched irritably. "How did it come to this?" He growled

"Pineapple...faggot? That's the code word we're using?" Orihime asked Grimmjow, incredulous.

"Look," Grimmjow crossed his arms, "that's the only one we could agree on! The rest sucked balls!"

"And so you think this one is any better?" Gin looked at Grimmjow.

"You know what you people can't judge me! That was the combination we ended up with so you prudes are just gonna have to deal with it!" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

Ulquiorra sighed. "I could expect nothing more."

"How about faggot pineapple instead? That sounds better." Orihime jumped in.

"Gah, NO! We spent half an hour in here tryin to figure out some stupid-ass code word and we finally got one! It's Pineapple faggot!" Grimmjow was about to rip his hair out.

Everyone groaned. "Alrighty then, lets head out." Gin announced, leading the way.

**OH MY GOSH I'm srry I just HAD to add the Pineapple Faggot scene!**

**And guess what?**

**I got my Cotton Candy Frappe. •-•**

**REVIEW BITCHCAKES**


	19. Chapter 19: Manipulator

**Luna Blanca Chapter 19**

**JUST A HEADS UP FOR EVERYONE. THE STORY IS NEARING THE END.**

***evil smile* please enjoy**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This change everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Distract Aizen. Okay, yeah. I can totally distract Aizen."

Orihime sauntered towards the overlord, her white dress dragging behind her elegantly. Aizen was standing near the buffet, casually talking to Tousen.

"Aizen-sama! I'm so sorry to interrupt!" Orihime smiled, breathing out. Aizen returned her smile. "Oh no, it is perfectly fine."  
Tousen immediately shied off, walking somewhere else.

"Well...well I was just going to say how wonderful this party is!" She smiled brightly. "Thank you Inoue. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He eyed her as he took a sip of his glass.

"You've really outdone yourself!" Orihime filled her wine glass with punch.

"Well, the Espada have been an ongoing force for over a 100 years." He smiled coyly. "It's is in honor of everyone's hard work and dedication." He raised his glass. "Here's to my greatest creation, the Espada."

Orihime smiled, narrowing her eyes. "Cheers."

*clink*

XxX

"How many fucking triggers are there left!?" Grimmjow complained.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both on there knees, digging in the giant bin that Gin had given them filled to the top with kidou triggers.

"Quiet." Ulquiorra replied harshly. "Your complaining wont help trash like yourself accomplish anything."

"and your language is offensive."

Grimmjow sneered, taking one that Ulquiorra handed to him and sonidoed a ways away. He centred the device towards the ground, and it automatically latched onto the marble floor. They had been placing each trigger ten yards apart, resulting in a mass circular perimeter around the area.

He sonidoed back to Ulquiorra. "Ten more and the circle is completed. The kidou should be ready in no time." Grimmjow grunted. Ulquiorra stood up, juggling five triggers. One fell to the ground, rolling away loudly behind a corner.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra commanded.

"Yeah yeah!" Grimmjow waved his hand down, taking his time as he walked behind the corner. Ulquiorra bent down to grab another trigger.

"What are those?"

Ulquiorra froze, his eyes widening as he sensed Tousen directly behind him.

"Shit!" Grimmjow pressed himself against the wall and lowered his spiritual pressure

He noticed a closet door beside him. He immediately opened it and hid inside.

"General Tousen." Ulquiorra responded coolly, standing up and facing his superior. "Were you not posted in the dance area?"

"I believe Aizen is fully capable of taking care for a few minutes."

The blind man bowed his head, facing the triggers in Ulquiorra's arms.

He then looked up at Ulquiorra once again, taking one. "What are these?" He repeated himself. "I am sensing a strange reiatsu from them."

"Cameras." Ulquiorra replied in monotone, not missing a beat. "General Ichimaru gave them to me to set up around this area."

Grimmjow crouched down in the dark space, ripping the butterfly out from beneath his tux. "Pineapple Faggot!" He whispered.

Orihime choked on her punch, making some spill over. Aizen stopped talking in surprise. "Are you alright Orihime?" He asked. She coughed a bit and then wiped her mouth with her hand, setting her glass down. "Yes yes I'm fine...guess I just swallowed it down wrong." She let put a nervous giggle. "Excuse me while I clean myself off..." She gave off a nervous smile, scurrying away towards the bathroom.

She quickly opened the door and closed it, her heels echoing loudly in the white bathroom. She grunted as she unceremoniously pulled her butterfly out from her bra. "Ha!" Her eyes darted around nervously as the butterfly flew around frantically.

She jumped up and caught it in her hands. "Grimmjow?!"

"Pineapple Faggot! Pineapple Faggot!" He whisper yelled.

"I heard you the first time!" She hissed. "What's happening?!"

"Tousen's got us! Ulquiorras trying to stall right now!"

Tousen kept "eye contact" while feeling the stick in his hand. "This does not feel like a camera."

"The least troublemakers suspect, the better. They have a special camouflage activation. Now if you could excuse me, Tousen-San," Ulquiorra lightly took the device out of the other mans hands. "I must complete my task."

When Ulquiorra turned around, Tousen clamped his hand tightly onto his shoulder. "Dont take me for a fool. "

"We both know cameras are not set on the ground, Cautro."

Ulquiorra sighed, lowering his head. When he looked up again, his eyes were filled with death.

He whipped around, bringing his arm down in Tousen's, breaking his bones on contact. Tousen held back a scream as he stumbled back in surprise.

Grimmjow felt explosions and heard the slicing of swords. "Oh, shit!" Dust and rocks fell from the corners.

"Grimmjow! Tell me what's going on!" Orihime's voice crackled over the butterfly.

Grimmjow scrambled out on his knees, wall dust falling on his back. When he opened the door and poked his head out, the first thing he saw was Tousen's body flying at high speed past him. He hit the wall, blood splattering against the white plaster. Grimmjow watched as Tousen fell in a dead heap, mutilated with blood and cuts.

"Fuck!"

He turned to Ulquiorra, who was calmly sheathing his sword.  
"Dude you just jacked General Tousen!"

"That felt quite nice." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and began grabbing more triggers. "You coulda' saved some for me." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Tell me what happened!" Orihimes voice rang out via butterfly.

"Ah nothing, just that Ulquiorra fucked Tousen six feet underground." Grimmjow replied.

"No way!" Orihime said, incredulous.

"Yes! Hahahaha!"

"Hahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

"He just killed Tousen."

"I know!"

"Oh my God..."

Orihime walked out of the bathroom a minute later, quite flustered. "Are you alright? You took an awfully long time in there." Aizen commented, watching her when she returned. "Oh, no I'm fine, really! You know how girls like to take their time...!"

"Ah," he cleared his throat. "Yes."

They stood in silence for a moment.

Would you, ah...like to dance?"  
"Yes, yes I would love to."

He took her hand and slowly led her to the dance floor. Many arrancar backed away in respect as he walked forward. Aizen gently took her hand and they began to follow each others feet

Orihime looked to her right and saw Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Gin calmly entering through the double doors. As she looked behind Aizens broad shoulders, she saw Edrad and Llforte step forward. In fact, she saw most of the rebel begin to slowly make a circle around the area. Aizen's slanted eyes darted to the right, and Orihime looked at him again. His eyes met hers. "Something on your mind?" He asked, smiling again. "Oh. No Aizen-Sama. I was just thinking how late it was, and I'm quite tired." She began to pull away. He caught her by the waist, squeezing her wrist. "No...I don't think so." Aizen smiled warmly, feeling her wrist begin to break and crumble easily under his grasp.

She leaned towards his hand and her own wrist, her mouth open in pain. "Awh..Ah-ahh!" She could hear the cracking sounds as he squeezed harder. She could feel Grimmjow's spiritual pressure spike.

"You're not going to go to the bathroom again are you?" He whispered teasingly into her ear. "To 'clean yourself off'?" Her eyes darted angrily to his face.

He reached into her dress, making her blush and wriggle around under his grip. His nimble fingers quickly plucked out the Hell Butterfly. "Ah..." He sighed, letting the insect land on his finger. Even without one hand holding her, his massive spiritual pressure was enough to subdue her.

"I was really hoping to have a serious conversation with you." Aizen smiled. "Luckily I can, now that you've submitted to my will." Orihime grunted, trying her best to break free. Aizen just chuckled, increasing his spiritual pressure. Orihimes mouth opened again as she felt as if her soul was being crushed. She slowly bent forward, taking slight gasps. "There there..." Aizen whispered soothingly, letting her chin rest on his shoulder when she finally stopped, frozen stiff.

Grimmjow growled and took a step forward. Gins hand immediately snapped to Grimmjow's arm. "_Do not move_." Gin hissed.

"He's gonna kill her!" Grimmjow looked to him with seething blue eyes. "I assure you I will not let that happen." Gin continued to stare forward. "Aizen isn't going to kill her."

Orihimes eyes were wide and pain filled. Aizen buried his nose in her hair so that his lips were to her ear. "Do you remember that day, Orihime?"

"In the living world, you just thought...you could tell everyone about you being a hollow...that you weren't dead. Decided to make a big show of it too, getting out of your gigai with Grimmjow. So typical of a teenage girl. Acting as though you never even heard my orders."

"_That's why you are a fool._" His voice became uncharacteristically bitter as he spat the words.

"Thinking that you had this plan all together. Thinking that you could defy me so easily."

"Y-you...a-a-arrre...a...coward!" She managed to choke out the words with difficulty.

He chuckled, his hot breath hitting her ear. "No..."

"I am the master manipulator."

"Everyone one of these people that you see around you are mine. They are my property. You are my property."

"That's a lie!" She hissed. "You...don't know what you're talking about!" She gasped shakily.

"Oh?" He smiled horribly."Funny. That's exactly your child-friend said."

Orihime went white. "S-Scarlet?"

Aizen grinned darkly. "Yes."

"_Right before I killed her._"

**I'm in love with this cliffhanger. Like seriously I'm in love with it!**

**Hehe...REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fight in Despair

**Luna Blanca: Chapter 20**

**Rating: M (Violence, mild to severe language, mild to slightly severe sexual themes(possibly lemon)**

**GRIMMHIME. Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow is possibly a little OOC, but mostly in character throughout the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR BLEACH: all though I wish a pure genius like Kubo Sensei.**

**Summary: Orihime, thought dead by her friends, is transformed into an arrancar and becomes Espada 10. This changes everyone, including Grimmjow.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Orihime screamed, collecting energy on her palms. Her brow was creased into a million anxious wrinkles as complete fear overtook.

"Yah!" She released the energy, causing the concrete around then to break. Many yelled in surprise as the glasses broke, spilling wine and punch everywhere.

Aizen was thrown back, his feet skidding across the floor.

Orihime bolted across the room, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She couldn't even hear Grimmjow as he screamed her name.

She ran down the hall, tripping over her dress. The sickening rip echoed down the hallway. She kicked off her shoes and quickly scrambled up, leaving the ripped portion of her silk dress on the floor.

She was breathing hard as she grabbed the double doors, ripping them open forcefully to the room where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had set up the perimeter.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin, Edrad, and Llforte all dashed down the hallway, following Orihimes reiatsu.

"Damnit! What did he say to her?!" Grimmjow asked nervously. "She would never just run out like that...unless it was something personal!"

"There!" Ulquiorra pointed to something white in the ground.

"Looks like a cloth of some kind...and shoes." Llforte commented.

Grimmjow bent down and picked up the long silk in his fingers. His eyes widened.

"It's her dress."

Gin remembered Aizen's words. "If she disobeys me, I will most certainly break her."  
He frowned.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream rang out, chilling them all to the bone. "What the hell?!"

"Shit!"

Grimmjow started running Frantically, as fast as he could. "Orihime!"

"Orihime!"

He yanked open the double doors she had just come through.

Orihime had a horrified expression, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She covered her mouth with shaking fingers.

Grimmjow stopped short, his breath getting caught up in his throat. The rest walked in, startled and frozen.

Scarlet's body lay strung up in the middle of the room. There was a large slash across her stomach, and her soft features were splattered with blood. Her sword was laying beside her; she had attempted to defend herself.

Orihime ran over to her, falling on her knees. She let a horrified, ragged squeal leave her lips as she clamped her hands to her mouth.  
"Scarlet?"  
"Scarlet?!" She touched her pale body.  
"Scarlet!"  
"Scarlet!"

She began to shake, her face becoming red as she again bent over and touched Scarlett's face, shaking with tears. "Oh nooo...no scarlet!"

"Scarlet! my sister, my sisteeer! Noo!" Her words where choked up by her sobs as she strained her voice. "Scarlet!"  
She repeated her name over and over. She picked her up gingerly, cradling her limp body to her chest like a baby as she sobbed. She let the blood stain her white dress

She began to cry out, weeping. She buried her lips into the child's soft brown hair. "Please don't leave me scarlet!"her voice cracked.

"Come back! Come back scarlet please! Pleeeease..." She begged fruitlessly, her hot tears soaking the girls face.

"Oh God! Oh God please! Please don't take her away! She can't be dead! She has to be here she can't go yet!"

"My sister! My sister!"

The group of men all had pained expressions, watching her weep fruitlessly. If there was anything more heart wrenching than the scene before them, it was something they never wished to see.

Grimmjow's lips trembled as he clenched his teeth, trying to keep his cool. "Ngh!" He squeezed his eyes shut, willing away her cries of pain. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

Ulquiorra glanced his way, wide-eyed and anxious. It truly hurt Grimmjow to see her in this much pain, and Grimmjow began to feel her pain just as she felt it.

Arrancar from the rebel army began to venture into the room. Everyone was shocked silent, some unable to watch any longer.

What happened to the young child? Scarlet, who smiled and held Orihimes hand in times of trouble. What happened.

What is happening? All the wonderful things this child provided for her, all the things this child could've became...its gone.

"You know Orihime-sama, I really love you! You're like my big sister!"

"Really?" Orihime smiled

"Really! I promise to stay with you forever!" The girl smiled brightly.

Orihime laughed lightly. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

_It's gone._

Orihime set Scarlet down, wide eyed and shaking violently. Her lips trembled, and her face became red and stretched. She screamed, taking Scarlets sword and throwing it across the room. She dug her nails into her scalp.  
"NOOO!" She screamed raggedly, holding her head and burying her face into the child's chest, weeping loudly.

Grimmjow held his head in his hands, his eyes still shut tightly. "This can't be happening...this can't be..."

He looked up at her slumped form.

That's when Aizen entered the room, along with the rest of the arrancar.

Orihime looked up with a shaky gasp. Her dark eyes were wide, tears streaming down her cheeks and making her messy hair stick to her face.

"Ah. So you've seen."

Orihimes breath came out shakily as tears continued to flow freely.

"Now, you understand."

"You thought you were strong, but in truth your just a little girl with a blurred reality." Aizen smiled. "Disobedience in this place does not go unpunished. That is reality."

Orihime bowed her head, opening her mouth and trembling uncontrollably.

"You say my manipulation is but a lie, but you, Orihime Inoue, have just been manipulated."

"And I shall watch you _break, under the truth." _He hissed the last words quietly, his dark eyes glinting.

Orihime began to breathe deeply, shaking violently "_Aizen_..." She gritted her teeth. Blood dripped from her fists. "_AIZEN_." Her voice shook, and she hissed a breath, standing up, the arrancar began to back up fearfully.

The ground cracked around the room, and then crumbled. Dust fell from the ceiling as the walls around them began to collapse. All of the arrancar went stiff, and stood unmoving in response to her dark and powerful reiatsu

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
She whipped around, screaming in anger as light exploded from her form. "Shine!" She yelled out, whipping her sword up in the air.

Szayel, Nel, and Hallibel all ran over to where Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin, and the rest of the rebel army (that they didn't know about) were standing.

"Grimmjow!" Nel looked like she was close to tears. "What's happening to Orihime?!"

"It's her ressurrecion. She's powering it up." He closed his eyes, his blue hair blowing wildly in the wind.

Hallibel put her hands on his shoulders. "Why?!"

"For Scarlet?!" Szayel butted in.

"She's...she's getting revenge."

He opened his eyes, anxiety in his blue orbs. "All I know is, somebody's gonna die."

Her resurrecion form appeared behind the wind and light. "Flor celestial!" The one flaked off of her chest as the ground beneath her vibrated.

Then she bent over, her shoulder blades tensing.  
Then, out of her back, grew two large, dark blue _wings_

All the arrancar gasped. Grimmjow stood still, watching her wings unfold and the shadow overtake his form. "Wings." He let the word leave his lips.

The wing span was approximately the length of three cars lined up vertically, and they very much resembled the wings of her fairies.

She arched her back, swooping her wings backward and creating an enormous gust of wind. Many arrancar screamed as they were thrown back, flying through the air. The Espada covered their faces, struggling against the hurricane-like winds.

Her muscles tensed, and two double edged swords immediately snapped out from beneath her gloves. Hot tears still flew from her hysterical person. Red clouded her vision, blocking out all other things except for one man.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

She flew at him head on, yelling as she pointed her sword at her target.

"Pierce his flesh, Kamishininoyari."  
Gin spoke calmly.

His extending sword ran ahead of Orihime,

right into Aizen's chest.

Aizen grunted in surprise as he felt the sword pierce through his heart. Then it withdrew, leaving a poisonous chip that would destroy his chest, making his blood spray vibrantly. He backed up, grasping his chest. "G-Gin!" He snarled.

Orihime was there in flash, yelling before driving her hand into his chest, the poison from Gins sword making his flesh easy to penetrate.

Aizen grunted, and Orihime narrowed her eyes and let his blood stain her face. "What...do you intend to do?! You foolish child!"

_"How are we gonna kill him?" Orihime asked him, almost innocently._

_Grimmjow turned around, smiling darkly. "By ramming through his heart and giving him exactly what he wants."_

_"A hole in his chest."_

Then she ripped her hand out, making flesh and blood spill everywhere.

In her bloody fingers, she held the hogyoku. "I'm gonna give you what you wished for!"

Then she threw the orb backwards, not breaking eye contact. Gin caught it in his nimble fingers, pocketing it quickly. All the arrancar were frozen, still processing what just happened.

"It's...going to end...now!" Gin breathed.

Suddenly, a terrible roar pierced the air. Orihime shielded her face, falling back against the unbelievable spiritual pressure streaming from Aizen's form which was enveloped in light.

Gin opened his eyes in surprise, and his brow furrowed. He speedily smacked his hands together, twisting his fingers to make a sign. He lifted both hands up, his coat blowing wildly in the wind.

"The child born from darkness!"

"The unfortunate souls he bitterly devours!"

"Snake of the pit! Monster to those who bring light!"

"Contain! Reflect! Dream of a useless hope which will never be found!"

"Hadou number 104! Cage of Deadly Impertinence!"

All the triggers Grimmjow and Ulquiorra set up began to glow.

A kidou box began to grow, enveloping everyone and trapping the wind and reiatsu inside.

A large scale explosion occurred, and Orihime yelled in surprise before falling on her back, still before Aizen's evolving form. All the Espada and Arrancar were thrown against the kidou's barrier.

"What...the hell's happening?!" Grimmjow grunted out, his body feeling like it was being crushed as he pressed against the wall next to Ulquiorra.

"I...I Do not know!" Ulquiorra gasped with some difficulty. "Aizen's reiatsu...is rising exponentially!"

Orihimes eyes widened, and she scrambled backwards on the floor, breathing heavily.

When the roaring finally ceased, the wind volume still stayed fast, and everyone witnessed in shock at Aizen's true form

Out of the light, appeared a near demonic being. Aizen held his head high to the ceiling, growling out a breath. The temperature in the room seemed to drop 50 degrees, and everyone was deathly silent

He was clothed in long garments of white, his hair had grown, and it flowed about freely, even under the pounding reiatsu. When he opened his eyes, the white around his pupils had turned a sickening purple.

"My apologies." His deep voice filled the room. "But it seems I can no longer be a schoolteacher for _children_."

Orihime got up with some difficulty, sweat pouring off her face. She took a fighting stance in front of the overlord.

Grimmjow grunted in surprise, and Ulquiorra and he struggled to get up.

"You...are a murderer!" Orihime snarled. Aizen had a straight face, staring at her with powerful, dark eyes.

"Look who is speaking." Aizen tilted his head.

"This is stupid...you can't fight him...you can't fight him Orihime!" Grimmjow breathed, clenching his teeth. But she wasn't going to fight him, she was going to kill him.

With a yell, Orihime charged, her sword pointed straight ahead. She was so close to getting her revenge, so close to quenching her thirst

Yet Suddenly, As though she had blinked, Aizen was gone.

Her eyes went wide, sweat and blood in between.

Through all the commotion in her head, she could hear a slicing sound. The red in her eyes cleared, and she could see a bloody sword sticking out in Front of her face.

Her eyes slowly traveled down the sword, until she saw that it was _coming out of her chest._

Grimmjow stopped breathing.

Aizen lifted her off the ground. "Ah! AH!" Orihime shut her eyes in agony as he twisted his sword to break the flesh around her hollow hole. She heaved a ragged breath, realizing he had pierced her left lung.

Grimmjow felt sick, and had the urge to fall to the ground. But his brain didnt seem to be functioning properly.

Blood poured rapidly out of the corners of her mouth, dripping off her chin. She slowly turned her head, facing Aizens blank stare as her eyes began to glaze over. Her mouth moved as she tried to form words, but failed.

Aizen smiled slightly.

"I win."

For Grimmjow, it seemed to happen in slow motion.

He could see Aizen pulling the sword out of Orihimes chest, and her blood spraying everywhere. Her expression was unreadable, even as she fell to her doom.

Grimmjow had a horrified look, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Her wide eyes met his, and her red lips parted. Before her body hit the floor, she reached out to him.

Then the sickening thud. She lay there limp, and didn't make a sound.

Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Noitora, Szayel, Sun-Sung, Apache, Mila-Rose, Llforte. They all watched their friend die.

Then Grimmjows upper lip curled, and his horror turned into blackening rage.

He let out a bloody battle cry, and the entire army joined. Then, as if they had one mind, the angry mass charged, Grimmjow leading.

They drew thier swords, sprinting towards Aizen with complete and utter bloodlust. Grimmjow had so much anger in his chest at that moment, he thought he would explode. It was actually painful to not exploit it, he needed to kill.

Kill. Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

Zommari sonidoed in front of him. "Grimmjow! Stop this!" With  
A swing of his sword, Grimmjow brutally slammed Zommari into the nearest wall, his wild eyes still set on his target.

All the Espada and Arrancar on Aizens side ran forward to protect him, fighting the rebel army off.

Grimmjow still progressed, drawing ever closer to Aizen. His master smiled, making Grimmjow want to murder him even more.

Suddenly, a blue bullet shot in front of his eyes, nearly missing his head. Grimmjow whipped to the side angrily, seeing Starrk in his Ressurecion, gun in hand.

"Grimmjow." He began calmly. "I know she was your wife..." Grimmjow was breathing hard, his eyes searching wildly before they locked onto Starrk.  
"And I know this is hard for you.." Starrk continued.  
"But this is Aizen we're talking about-"  
Grimmjow yelled again, and a Gran Rey Cero hit Starrk at full force, surprisingly overruling his footing.

Grimmjow ran again, blood dripping from his hand. Heat suddenly overtook his left shoulder blade as one of Starrk's  
Bullets grazed his skin.

Starrk sighed, narrowed his eyes. "Guess I'll just have to kill you, then.

The battle raged for hours, and the body count on both sides littered the floor. Red was everywhere, people where tripping over the dead and slipping on blood.

Hallibel brutally stabbed a lower arrancar down before whipping around, teeth bared and blonde hair in her face.

Anger fueled the fight, and kept them alive. It was their very power source, and the enemy fed their hatred.

Nnoitora yelled, swinging his giant weapon and taking out five at once.

Nothing but vengeance could cure their insatiable thirst for blood.

Gin smiled as he beheaded two with his zanpoktou. as they began closing in, he merely chuckled, expertly swinging until every arrancar was dead at his feet. He opened his eyes, blood staining the side of his face.

Aizen had killed their friend. He had not promised peace, but murdering subordinates was not tolerable. It was punishable by death.

Crimson stained Ulquiorras jacket as he swung viciously, killing the enemy before they could scream. He stopped, lowering his head and looking to the left with narrowed eyes, watching as the arrancar backed away in fear. It wasn't for Aizen this time. This time, it was for Orihime

Grimmjow brung his sword up one last time. Aizen watched as a surprised Starrk fell, hitting the floor stone dead. Grimmjow was revealed behind Starrk's falling form, Black intent in his eyes.

"Hate truly is powerful, isn't it, Grimmjow." Aizen mused, a tiny smile on his lips.

He began walking again, stepping on Starrk's corpse before picking up speed. Blood poured from his wounds as he raced at Aizen, his bloodied, jagged sword ready to kill. Grimmjow yelled, jumping up and preparing to swing. Hallibel looked behind her and gasped.

Grimmjow swung, the blade of his sword already at Aizens throat.

"I won't kill you first." Aizen sonidoed away, and a sonic boom sounded as Grimmjow's sword hit the floor. Aizen appeared right behind Gin. Gin grunted in surprise, Hogyoku in hand.

"Gin..." Aizen Greeted him lightly. Gin turned around to defend himself, but it was already too late.

Noitora, Hallibel, Szayel, and Grimmjow all turned to see the large splash and the array of blood as Aizen slashed his sword across Gin. Gin watched as the hogyoku began to slowly disappear from his hand, and reappearing in Aizens chest.

Complete Rage filled his blue eyes as he grabbed for the orb, his aspect of revenge, his very reason for working for centuries, this object.

Aizen grinned, taking his arm and _ripping it off._

Gin gritted his teeth as blood filled his vision.

_But I cried out, "I love you!"  
Would you still love me, the way you do today?_

They watched as Aizen kicked his body into a wall, collapsing it and crushing it beneath rock.

"Gin..." Hallibel watched in horror, and Grimmjow clenched his teeth anxiously. He was thier leader. He was the only one who could kill Aizen.

A hysterical, blood covered subordinate ran at Aizen, screaming loudly. He swung his sword. The tip touched Aizen, and the man started to vibrate crazily, screaming in pain. Then, he turned to _dust_.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he slowly looked over at Grimmjow, the wieght of thier situation hitting them both. They would surely die. There was no question about this, and their was no way to resist it.  
"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra's voice shook the slightest bit as he remained calm.

Then Ulquiorra grunted in surprise, his emerald orbs widening painfully. He slowly breathed out shakily, looking down at the sword impaling his stomach. Grimmjow followed his eyes. Ulquiorra looked Aizen in the face, his brow crinkling. He clenched his jaw, rage filling him as he looked into the face of his master. Before he could say anything, Aizen ripped the sword out of his pale body, and Ulquiorra hit the ground.

"ULQUIORRA!" Grimmjow yelled his name, yet the stoic, pale man did not reply.

Aizen sonidoed in front of Hallibel. She gasped. "Aizen!-" she pointed her sword, but he merely flicked it to the side, slicing her across the stomach. Then he slammed her on the ground, using the edge of his sword.

Grimmjow stood, completely frozen. "H-Hallibel..."

"Hallibel!" Noitora swung his giant weapon, and then it flew across the room, along with a part of his arm. Noitora screamed and reared backwards, holding his shoulder. Aizens smiled as the blood flew in front of his face, finishing Noitora off.

Nel backed up in fear, gripping her sword. "N-Noitora...Hallibel?" Their bodies didn't answer back. Aizen appeared in front of her, and she brought up her sword to block.

Grimmjow watched Nels blood stream everywhere, and that's when he began to feel actual fear. He watched Barragon go next, then Szayel, then Aareanerio.

All his comrades fell before his eyes, and he could do absolutely nothing.

He watched as Aizen appeared in front of _him_.

His anger returned for an instant, and he reared his sword back, yelling. Aizen smirked, and Grimmjows eyes widened as half of his sword flew behind him. He looked down and back up at Aizen

The Aizen reared _his_ sword back. "My turn." He smiled. Grimmjow immediately felt a burning pain as Aizen slashed him diagonally across the stomach. His own blood splashed onto his face and onto Aizen. Grimmjow glared at him through the haze, pure hate in his wild blue eyes.

Aizen smiled one last time, showing his teeth. There was confidence and accomplishment, the look of triumph. because he won.

"It was a pleasure doing business with all of you."

Then a sweep of reiatsu came, like an exploding bomb, pushing everything backwards. Grimmjows back hit the window, and it shattered, he was flown through the hair, and his arms flew back. "Ngh!" He grunted, feeling pain envelop him as the wind blew beneath him. He fell with all the other dead and dying as they all plummeted to the ground. He looked to the right.

Orihime.

He reached out to her, grabbing her and pulling her body on top of his. He dug his fingers in her scalp and buried his nose in her hair, bracing himself for impact. He hoped his body would somewhat cushion her fall, so she wouldn't take as much damage.

They hit the ground, and sand flew everywhere. She fell limply off of him as he lay on the ground, eyes closed.

He heaved a breath, trying to fill his clenched lungs with precious oxygen as he opened his eyes. He lay there in the sand, unable to move for several seconds.

"Grimmjow..." A small voice let out a struggled whisper. Grimmjows eyes widened. He struggled to get up, and then crawled over to Orihime. He saw her frighteningly pale face and blank eyes, yet she still held a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

She couldn't heal herself. Aizen had broken her sword.

"No. No..." He managed a trembling smile, stroking her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you..."

"I'm dying. Aren't I?"

"No, no you're not!" Grimmjow got close to her, taking her hand and squeezing it anxiously. "You're gonna be fine. I promise."

Orihime smiled. Her left horn broke off. Then her right. Her flower petals slowly withered away, the bone particles flying off with the wind. Eventually, all the bone was gone, revealing only auburn

. Grimmjow watched wide eyed, and then gently swept her hair away from her chest.

_The hole was gone._

Tears streamed out of her eyes. "I-I love you..." She choked out, gasping because of the effort She reached out and touched his face. "Grimmjow." She smiled sweetly. And his eyes twitched painfully, his lips trembling. He took hold of her wrist, massaging her hand with his thumb. "Human. You're finally human." He managed a grin at her through his weak eyes.

"Yep."

"It hurts Grimmjow." Her lips trembled. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._" He choked out.

"I'm scared Grimmjow." She gasped, and Tears still streamed freely. "Don't be scared. I'm here. I'm here for you." Grimmjows voice shook squeezed her hand. "I promise I'll get you back. We can go back to living together, we can start again, right?"

"Her lips quirked into a smile. "That's right Grimmjow. Forever." She whispered, her eyelids drooping.

"I'm so sleepy Grimmjow..." Her eyes moved around, seeing only blurry images. "Will you let me sleep?"

Grimmjows eyes widened as he felt a pang of fear. "No! No, you can't go to sleep yet! Why don't you just stay awake with me and we can talk...like we always do, ok?" Grimmjow looked at her, exasperated.

She stared off into the distance before looking up at him. "...ok."

"Yea! I'll just tell you about all the times you've been with me, and we can remember together, right Princess?"

"I'd like that." Orihime mumbled, staring out into the distance.

"H-how about the time you took me shopping in the living world? You remember that don't you?" He spoke almost frantically.

She smiled. "Yes, Grimmjow I remember" she choked out.

"Or that time whenever we went to get ice cream..."

He rambled on, sounding more like Orihime than himself, digging around in his useless brain for memories of them. She would occasionally nod or whisper a "mhmm." Whilst staring blankly. And Grimmjow kept talking, anxiety creeping up in his chest. Orihime kept smiling, reassuring him with every touch, even when she was bleeding to death.

"Grimmjow..." She eventually whispered weakly, smiling slightly, interrupting his story. "Yes?" He gave her his immediate attention. "Why don't you go get Szayel-San. I'm sure he can fix us both up."

"Yea-yeah! That's a good idea!" He wasn't himself, acting bright and cheery just for her. "Just promise me you won't go to sleep...promise me." He stated anxiously. She smiled weakly, closing her eyes. "I promise." Her whisper was barely audible. "Now go find Szayel." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"O-ok! I'll be right back, I swear!" He kissed her forehead, looking behind him one last time before limping off to find Szayel.

She stared off into nothingness, her eyes blank, smiling bittersweetly. "Please don't hurry."

Grimmjow clutched his chest, limping as fast as he could across the desert searching for the pink-haired scientist. It had been several minutes, and Grimmjow was getting anxious. He rounded the corner to see a large pile of rubble. Underneath was a splash of pink. "Szayel!" He limped over.  
"Szayel!"

He grabbed a large rock and grunted, shoving it out of the way to reveal the small, dirty man.

"Grimmjow..." He coughed. "Come on, come on we gotta get you outta here." Szayel grunted in pain as Grimmjow hoisted his arm over his shoulder, supporting him. "I'm gonna take you to Orihime. You can save her. You can save her right?"

"O-Orihime?"

A few minutes in, Grimmjow fell to his knees, gasping as the blood seeped out of his wounds. "Grimmjow!" Szayel watched. "Are you-"

"I'm fine!" He stood up, breathing heavily. "We just gotta get to her. You can save her."

Finally, after several tedious, anxiety filled minutes, he spotted her. He sighed with relief.

"Orihime!"

"Hey Orihime!"

No reply.

"Orihime I got Szayel! He's gonna fix you up and get you outta this mess!"

She wasn't answering.

Grimmjow was pale white as he set Szayel down. "Orihime!..."

"Orihime?"

He started sprinting. "Orihime?!"

Then his whole being just stopped. He looked at her white face, her lips still curved upward, and her eyes half closed, staring blankly.

He fell to his knees, shaking her. "Orihime? Orihime? Did you go to sleep?" His voice trembled.

He took her face in her hands. "Hey. You gotta talk to me. Please tell me something!" His voice cracked. He let go of her, and her head slumped to the right.

He looked over to see Szayel's dying form in the sand.

His hands frantically touched her. "Orihime...Orihime!" He held her face to her lips. She wasn't breathing. "No...no no no no no you can't die."

He looked back at her face. "You lied to me...you _lied_." His face twisted. "You promised me we'd be together forever!" He screamed at her, his lower lip trembling.

"You promised..."

She had told him to leave so he wouldn't see her die. And now here she was, the beautiful woman he had committed everything to, lying dead in the sand.

Grimmjow wasn't breathing right. He wasn't thinking straight. It was a dream. It wasn't real.

But it was. And this time he couldn't protect her. "You promised..."

Then the memories came.

_She sat on the bed, looking scared. "Grimmjow-Sama." Her sweet voice called._

_"Grimmjow come on! We're going shopping!" She held out her hand, dragging him out of the room whilst giggling._

_"And you take my hands like this..." She was soaking wet in the rain, and they stood in the middle of the road. "Don't you wish you could be the rain? Grimmjow?"_

Orihime.

_"Try this Icecream!" She laughed, surrounded by sample cups. She smiled brightly, holding the spoon out_.

Orihime.

_She sat on the sidewalk, listening to her iPod music, then she glanced up at him and smiled cheekily, waving._

Orihime.

_She laughed and danced around, pointing to every new and wonderful thing that came into thier lives, even if it was ugly. Even if he was a beast, she loved him for who he was. His life was so pointless without her._

_she smiled happily, looking up at him with her big silver eyes. "I love you, Grimmjow."_

"Orihime!"

the bone fragment hit the sand, cracking and disintegrating.

The maskless, human Grimmjow sat back, his eyes widening as he looked at her dead body.

Tears streamed out of his eyes.

He began trembling violently, his breaths coming out shakily. He brung his hands to his face and pulled back. There was salty wetness on his palms.

This is what it must feel like to cry.

He clenched his teeth with trembling lips, slumping over and taking her hand, pressing it to his face.

His face got red, and he squinted his eyes as high-pitched, incoherent noises came out of his throat. Everything was ending.

"Orihime..." He choked out, tasting the saltiness in his mouth. "Why did you die?!" He whispered through his tears. "Come back..." He pressed his forehead to hers."come back!" He hissed through his teeth, his hot tears falling on her face.

he had everything stripped from him. His freedom, his humanity, his very life. And now she was gone, too.

"COME BACK!"

he threw his head back, tears flying through the air in his despair as he screamed at the moon. He kept screaming, sobbing for the girl he finally loved.

And the night would hear him weep.

_The pantera holds a delicate flower in his teeth.  
He tries his best not to break it, and to his dismay it flies away. As it flies, it is crushed under the feet of those like him yet unchanged.  
The beast loves desperately.  
A pantera howls fruitlessly at the moon.  
And the petals fall off  
One by one.  
Waiting for the beautiful flower which will never return._

_under the Luna Blanca._

** END **

**-Nekomix79**


	21. Epilogue

**JUST KIDDING!**

**Lol ummmm**

**THERE'S GONNA BE A SECOND BOOK!**

**Hahahahahahaha! ur faces were priceless! Well I didn't really see your faces but I bet it was funny.**

**LOL Oh my gosh ur reviews just killed me xDDDD**

**Everyone cried what the FACK xD**

**O MG I love it because I'm evil!  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**OHHH YES!**

**ya I just wanted you to get all nice and depressed before I told u.**

**Whale I think the theme song for this entire book should be**

**"You My Everything" by Ellie Goulding.**

**SEARCH IT ON YOUTUBE NOW.  
SEARCH IT SEARCH IT SEARCH IT SEARCH IT SEARCH IT SEARCH IT.**

**I love you ;* **

**Luna Blanca: Epilogue**

"LIER!" His voice was screaming. Colors flew everywhere as his heart took it in. The broken promise still fluttered wildly in his mind. He strained at the chains which bound him, his muscles flexing fruitlessly. He threw his head back, barely breathing. He wanted her back. But there was nothing but her cold skin. She was everything, now nothing. He was completely exposed for the world to see his despair. "You lied!" He choked. Blood was spilling as His heart stopped. At least, in his mind anyway.

Ichigo Kurosaki landed on the dry desert of Hueco Mundo, the white moon illuminating his orange hair.

All the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 landed as well, along with many of the captains.

"The Head Captain said that there was an enormous burst of reiatsu around this area, yet I sense nothing." Byakuya closed his eyes, the wind blowing his bangs out of his face.

"What's going on?" Ichigo narrowed his chocolate eyes. "It's like everyone is...gone."  
He looked around at the vast desert.

"What a load of bullshit!" Kenpachi scratched the back of neck before looking around, licking his teeth. "Where'd everybody go?!"

"Well, might as well search the area for signs of life." Kyouraku adjusted his straw hat. "Nanao-chan, why don't you and your group go and search."

"Hai!" The young Soul Reaper dutifully nodded, pushing up her glasses before sonidoeing with a group of lieutenants.

"Guys-guys wait." Ichigo lifted his hand to the remaining squad of shinigamis, lifting his head. "I can sense a presence...no two."

"Yes, I just sensed them as well, they seem to be flickering out, though." Byakuya stated, looked around.

"Come on!" Ichigo sonidoed away. The other captains sighed, following after.

The bodies were everywhere. Blood was splattered against the wall from hundreds of dead arrancar. "Wha-What the hell..." Ichigo breathed, eyes wide with horror. It was some sort of mass murder.

Ichigo turned his head at the sound of a pained grunt.

Ulquiorra Cifer dragged his body along the ground with considerable effort, looking as though he was painted red.

"Cautro..." Ichigo stood on edge, watching the Espada look up.

"N-No longer...Espada..." Ulquiorra struggled. Ichigo bent down. "Revolt against Aizen...failure..." He gritted his jaw, "everyone...is dead." Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

Ichigo grabbed his shoulders. "What about Orihime?! Where is she?!"

For once Ulquiorra had a pained expression, looking up at Ichigo through the blood and shaking his head. "L-look for...Grimmjow..." He choked out before dropping to the sand.

Ichigo stood up, fear overtaking him.

"Stay away! You stay away!" A hysterical voice shouted. "Sir, we need you to set the girl down."

Ichigo Sonidoed over.

There was Grimmjow, clutching a dead Orihime in his shaking arms as he stumbled forward.

"Sir, we need you to give us her body."

"Don't touch her! She's alive! I know she's alive! I just have to get her somewhere safe, then she'll get better!" The shinigami's attempted to seize him, and he went wild, head butting two and kicking the others to the ground. "Don't touch her!" His voice was reaching hysteria, and Ichigo could see that he had been crying.  
"Outta my way! I have to save-"

He stopped, wide eyed as he stared into the chest of the orange-haired shinigami.

He slowly looked up at Ichigos face, breathing shakily. Ichigos eyes widened at the absence of his mask. "Your human..." Ichigo whispered painfully.

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Grimmjow screamed, grabbing him by the collar. "Nothing...nothing matters anymore!"

"You gotta bring her back!"

Why was he asking him? Because Kurosaki was the man that would defeat him one day. Kurosaki was powerful. Power can do anything, right?

Ichigo stared back at Grimmjow painfully, and then looked away. Grimmjow let Ichigo go, his lips trembling. "Kurosaki..." Grimmjow Choked. "Kurosaki!" Ichigo backed away slightly, unable to look the azure haired human in the eyes. "Please..." He clenched his teeth, his eyes blazing.

"Bring her back! Kurosaki!" Grimmjow screamed with all his might.

He stepped forward slightly, stopping in his tracks. "Uh...!" He grunted, his eyes widening. He stumbled backwards, and Ichigos eyes widened. Grimmjow coughed, holding his chest. He felt everything becoming weak and blurry. It was like he had been struck in the chest, and everything in his body was shutting down. "Nn-Ghh!" He struggled to stand with the the girl in his arms. He gasped, falling backwards and hitting the ground with a thud, the girl still clutched in his arms.

"What's happening to him?!" Ichigo's voice rang out, and Grimmjow could hear it in the blur of his mind.

From then on, it was like he was dreaming. His blue eyes looked around slowly, seeing blurry figures race towards and bend over him. He couldn't move or breathe, just watch what was happening. They checked his limp body and felt his vitals.

"It's cardiac! He's going into cardiac arrest, we need a crew here immediately!" He could hear in the distance.

He closed his eyes, looking dead in the face but very alive in the soul. "Come back."

Then blackness.

**Thanks to:**

**Nikkikitty332419**

**Sweetgirl929**

**Sasusakui**

**JmsTonight**

**elfrune**

**Michiko Burel**

**HazelRayne**

**For reviewing alot! You guys helped me finish this story strong! Thank you so so so much! Also thank you all you followers! It is great to know I am supported in my work•-•**

**•-•**

•-•  
Well, in all honesty I got a little emotional myself writing this book. It truly took me on many adventures and I had a wonderful time writing it.

**I still have so many things In my imagination...and I hope this story excited you and enlightened you on why I love Grimmhime.**

**It is an impossible love story. He is a curious monster that handles a delicate flower; it's ecstasy and its intoxicating.**

**So...ya. :)**

**Until next time,  
Nekomix79**


End file.
